Amor por MSN
by Carolzinhah
Summary: Isabella e Cullen não se suportam.A única coisa que podera uni-los é o MSN.Será que o MSN conseguira unir os dois? Resumo horrivel,fic melhor EPÍLOGO ON '-'
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Bella Pov**

Ele,meu oposto.

Aquele que sinto repulsa só em pensar.O senhor popularidade da universidade,que acha que pode fazer de tudo por aqui.E só porque eu tenho coragem e sanidade o suficiente para lhe dizer NÃO,eu sou a ruim da historia.

Ele sabe que eu posso confronta-lo,e no fundo da sua máscara que transmite superioridade,ele tem isso me evita,me isso existe.

Ele,o Cullen.

**Edward Pov**

Ela,meu problema.

Aquela que sinto enjôo só de saber que esta por perto.A senhorita exemplar do pedaço,a rainha do grêmio que é perfeita e que nunca comete erros.E porque eu sei que fora desse personagem que ela interpreta,ela é como qualquer garota,cheia de emoçõão eu viro o vilão desse drama barato.

Ela sabe que eu poderia acabar com se auto-controle,se isso me odeia,se esconde de mim.

Ela,a Isabella.

* * *

Mas e se eles se deixassem o preconceito de lado,e tentassem se conhecer?Saber mais sobre o outro e quem sabe descobrir que podem ser amigos?Ou até algo há mais...

O problema é que frente a frente eles só sabem brigar.

Mas e se houvesse um modo,de se falarem sem saber quem são?Saber o que se passa na mente e no coração um do outro primeiro,para depois se importar com o nome.

E o MSN não é mesmo quase um milagre de Deus?Pois se encaixa perfeitamente no problema dos dois.

Como seriam suas vidas se eles acabassem se conhecendo por ironia do destino?Por MSN e de um modo que suas vidas estariam unidas para sempre.

Eu,a escritora.

_**Gostaram?Então aproveitem para entrar no MSN e apertem o botaozinho verde aí embaixo! ;D**_


	2. Ela & Ele

**N/A: Esse capítulo é totalmente dedicado a todas essas pessoas lindas que me deixaram reviews e me apoiaram!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I Belong to you-Muse começa a tocar,meus despertador.São seis horas da manhã,hora de acordar para mais um dia na universidade.

Me sento na cama e me espreguiço,como faço todos os dias. Alice me diz que isso é bobagem,porque meu tempo de crescer já acabou. Mas poxa! Eu ainda tenho 18 aninhos e muita esperança!

Vou para o banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Me olho no espelho e...Nossa!Como estou com cara de sono hoje! Também ,nem dormi muito noite passada,finalizando a minha planilha do grêmio estudantil.

Peguei minha escova de cabelo e voltei ao quarto para procurar uma roupa para vestir. Até que...PUFT!Não vejo a mesinha de canto e já estou caída no chão. Ora ora dona Isabella...nem começou o dia e já esta caindo?

Me levantei e acabei vestindo o de sempre: uma calça jeans básica,meu all-star preto e hoje escolhi uma bata minha lilás. Peguei a minha planilha do grêmio estudantil que estava em cima da cama e minha bolsa,para me dirigir a sala.

Aqui na universidade,são disponibilizados dormitórios com dois pequenos quartos,um banheiro e uma espécie de mini sala. Cada um desses dormitórios divido entre dois estudantes. No meu caso,minha colega é Alice.A minha melhor amiga desde...bom,desde sempre.

Me sentei no sofá e peguei meu notebook. O amigo eletrônico e fiel. Como todos os dias,olho se tem alguma mensagem no meu e-mail da universidade.E já que sempre estou com o notebook ligado,sempre aproveito para entrar cinco minutinhos no MSN antes das aulas começarem.

-Bom dia Bella!-Diz Alice,minha amiga diva e hoje muito sorridente. Perto do modo como ela se veste,parece que eu nem troquei meu pijama ainda.

-Bom dia Alice!Como acordamos sorridentes hoje não é mesmo?-Pergunto num tom brincalhão. Seu sorriso ainda estava no rosto,e eu sabia bem o nome dessa felicidade. Ela começa com Jasper.

Ela pegou uma maça e veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá.-Claro,e por que não estar?-Respondeu ela com uma cara de ingênua.

-Vai me dizer que esse sorriso não tem nada relacionado com um certo Jasper Hale?O melhor amigo do nosso inimigo?-Pergunto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Alice andava a suspirar por Jasper há caidinha por ele,e essa não se levanta mais,fato. Mas ela podia se apaixonar por alguém melhor...Tinha que ser justo o melhor amigo do Cullen?

-Pode ir parando dona Isabella!E que papo é esse de nosso inimigo?-Perguntou ,como ela não queria falar nisso,mudou rapidamente de assunto.-Aproveita que você esta no MSN e vê se tem algum recado da Rose.

Ok,vou deixar essa conversa pra outra ocasião porque eu também estou morrendo de saudades da Rose. Ela esta participando de um intercambio pela Rússia,junto com um grupo de alunos e só irá retornar semana que vem.

Mensagem da Rose não tinha nenhuma, já mensagem do Jacob...

"Ј.bŀą©к diz:

_Saudade de você Bella.Não vejo a hora das aulas começarem,pra ver seu rostinho lindo de novo. Beijos =* "_

Nossa,não me surpreende que hoje tenha mais uma mensagem do Jacob .Afinal de contas,todos os últimos quatro dias tem sido assim. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Jacob não iria desistir tão cedo,agora é saber se eu vou rejeitar,ou não...

-Vai me dizer que esse sorriso não tem nada relacionado com um certo Jacob Black?O seu paquera?-Perguntou Alice rindo e repetindo a pergunta que eu havia feito a ela em relação ao Jasper.

Dei uma risada e não pude deixar de ruborizar. Então,entrei no clima da brincadeira e repeti o que Alice havia dito.-Pode ir parando dona Alice!E agora levanta essa bunda do sofá e vamos ir logo pro ginásio.

Alice levantou e pegou sua bolsa.-Falo e disse.-Já ia sair com Alice quando ela se virou pra mim e falou.-Não esta esquecendo uma certa planilha em cima da mesa?

Olhei para mesa confusa,e lá estava a minha planilha . Graças a Deus que Alice existe,eu estaria morta se esquecesse ela no dormitório. Peguei a planilha correndo e dei um beijo na bochecha de Alice.-Valeu!

Então fomos para o ginásio.

**Edward Pov**

-EDWARD!-Ouvi alguém gritando meu nome...-EDWARD QUE DROGA!ACORDA!-Ok,esse alguém era o Jasper,meu colega surtado de dormitório,tentando me acordar.

Viro de lado e me cubro até a cabeça com o lençol.-EDWARD CARA!-Escuto Jasper me chamar mais uma vez,dessa vez me sacudindo. Simplesmente ignoro. Até que sinto meu travesseiro sendo puxado junto com meu lençol.

Agora ele sentei na cama.-Que é Jasper?Que droga,me deixa dormir!-Falo um pouco irritado e meio grog.

Jasper já estava arrumado e me olhando com cara de stressado.-Que que é?To te chamando há dez minutos bela adormecida!Faltam quinze minutos para as aulas começarem.-Dizendo isso ele já estava saindo do quarto,sabia que eu iria levantar.

Droga!Eu não posso me atrasar de novo!Tenho a impressão que dessa vez não vou convencer a diretora com um sorriso torto.

Levantei correndo e fui em direção ao banheiro. Escovei os dentes rapidamente,e dei uma bagunçada no cabelo.É nessas horas que eu agradeço por não ser um engomadinho que fica uma hora arrumando o cabelo,o meu é só bagunçar um pouco e o charme esta pronto e do jeito que as mulheres gostam.

Voltei pro quarto que tava uma bagunça. Tinha que pedir pra alguém arrumar isso .Peguei a primeira roupa que vi e corri pra pegar minha pasta. Ok,dessa vez eu fui realmente rápido,me arrumei em cinco minutos,e ainda dei a sorte de pegar uma roupa legal.

Jasper estava sentado na poltrona,me esperando. Peguei uma barra de cereal e abri a porta.-Qual é Jasper,a gente sai hoje ou só amanha?-Pergunto já dando risada.

Jasper levantou e me deu um tapa na cabeça,para depois resmungar.-Como se eu estivesse dormindo até agora,folgado.

Continuamos andando até chegar no pátio. Ainda tinham cinco minutos pras aulas começarem,então ainda estava todo mundo ali.

O mesmo pátio cheio de pessoas,alguns dos professores que se enturmavam com os alunos no meio...o mesmo pátio em que a maioria das garotas me olharam e murmuravam um "Oi Cullen",cheias de segundas intenções...e ali estava o meu grupo de amigos.

Emmett estava ali cercado de garotas interesseiras,e nós sabíamos disso...Mas fazer o que se elas são lindas?Ao redor de Emmett,estavam Jéssica,Tânia e Lauren. Ok,nem todas são bonitas assim.

-E aê mano,não vai deixar nenhuma pra mim?-Perguntei enquanto cumprimentava ele.-Pensei que vocês dois iam se atrasar de novo hoje.-Disse Emmett.

-Claro,a bela adormecida ai não estava afim de acordar. Da próxima vez te jogo um balde de água Edward.-Disse Jasper,não deixando de curtir uma com a minha cara e arrancando algumas risadas.

-Wow galera,vejo vocês depois!-Disse Jasper,acenando enquanto se é claro.Lá estava ele indo falar com Alice Brandon.

Ele estava mesmo de quatro por aquela garota,e ela ainda corria atrás dele. Acho que se um dia ela não falar com ele de manha,ele pode ter um ataque e virar emo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente...Jasper foi se apaixonar justo pela melhor amiga da Isabella paranóica.

Enquanto pensava,Tânia veio se colocar ao meu lado,alisando meu braço. Essa daí sempre estará na minha cola,e não desiste nunca.-Cullen,você não vai atrás do Jasper não é?Não vai nos deixar aqui vai?-Perguntou ela com uma voz que ela tentava fazer parecer sedutora,e fazendo um biquinho.

Bom...eu realmente não ia atrás do também não vou ficar só por causa dela...Bem,não faz mal fazer uma média de vez em quando.-Claro que eu não vou atrás dele,já passo muito tempo perto dele!-Digo dando risada e uma piscadela pra Tânia,que sorriu.

Nossa!Parece que é praga!Só eu pensar na Isabella paranóica e olha só quem esta ali na frente,sendo paquerada por Jacob.

Não sei o que é mais difícil de se acreditar:que uma garota como ela recebe cantadas de alguém,ou que ela aceite as cantadas de um cara tão baixo como Jacob . Senti o sangue subir a cabeça.Não que eu me importe com isso,e muito menos com ela.

-E ai Edward,vai querer disputar ela com o Black é?Ta olhando com uma cara de ciúmes que deixou duvida!-Disse Emmett,soltando uma gargalhada.

-Cala a boca Emmett.-Respondi enquanto revirava os olhos.-Só disse isso porque você estava olhando pra eles há um tempão...-Continuou ele. Eu já não pedi pra ele calar a boca?

-Emmett,já não pedi pra calar a boca?-Perguntei ironico. Ele com riu e respondeu.-Ok,não esta mais aqui quem falou.-Então jogou as mãos pro alto. Emmtt não tem jeito,sempre brincando e rindo.

O sinal tocou,começando mais um dia chato de aula. Me dirigi a sala do professor William,uma das piores aulas do dia. Era álgebra,ainda mais que não tenho nenhum amigo nessa turma,e pessoas chatas a mais.

Me dirigi a ultima carteira da sala e fiquei ali,fazendo minhas brincadeiras de sempre durante a aula. As vezes tirando risadas do professor,outras não.E quando a minha graça começa a acabar,é melhor parar com ela. Sei disso por experiência própria.

Eu não sou o nerd da turma,mas não tiro notas ruins.O problema é que eu não sou daqueles que presta atenção em cada detalhe da aula,como agora por rabiscando a lateral da folha.

O sinal tocou colocando fim a minha tortura. Comecei a sair,distraído, quando trombo com alguém. Acabo me segurando na cadeira pra não cair,mas já a pessoa estava no chão. Olhei para frente para ver com quem eu tinha trombado.

Oh não!Eu tinha que trombar justo com quem?Isabella.

Lá estava ela,de joelhos no chão,recolhendo suas coisas que haviam caído no chão. Acho que se fosse outra pessoa,eu teria ajudado na hora. Mas a Isabella não,com ela é diferente. Se ela me acha um grosso sem educação,irei agir assim com ela.

Me sentei na ponta da mesa e fiquei ali,somente fitando-a.-Vai ficar aí sentado só olhando?Não vai me ajudar?-Perguntou ela indignada.

Continuei onde estava e respondi calmamente.-Acho que não sou nobre o bastante para fazer isso.

Isabella bufou e o sangue lhe subiu ao rosto,deixando-a ruborizada.-Tão típico seu Cullen.-Ela disse com a voz cheia de raiva.-Não sei como pude achar que me ajudaria.-Continuou ela,enquanto se levantava.

Seu cabelo estava jogado em seus ombros,de forma que ela ficou bonita. Oh meu Deus,será que tinha droga na minha barra de cereal ?Eu acabei de usar a palavra bonita em relação a Isabella.-Não reclama sei que essa raiva toda é apenas o enorme amor que você sente por mim.-Respondi a sua provocação e ela corou mais ainda.

-O que?!Como...Você só pode estar louco!-Respondeu ela quase gritando comigo.Não consegui segurar o riso e comecei a gargalhar. Era ridículo o que ela me dizia!-Agora vai querer chamar mais atenção brigando em publico?-Pergunto balançando a cabeça negativamente,parando de rir.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Como de pode uma coisinha tão pequena carregar tanta raiva?Raiva por mim,Edward Cullen?Ela poderia me matar a qualquer instante. Perigo!

Ela colocou o dedo na minha cara e disse.-Cala a sua boca!Quem você acha que é pra falar assim comigo?-Ok,nessa hora o sangue me subiu a cabeça.Não iria agüentar ela gritando comigo e ficar calado.-Me esqueci que você é a dona do pedaço!Ninguém pode fazer nada sem a autorização de sua alteza!-É,entrei de vez no clima de vez. Isabella faz isso comigo,me deixa rude e sempre acabo brigando com ela. Por isso a culpa é inteiramente dela,se ela fosse menos irritante talvez eu não agisse assim.

Ela parecia um tomate ambulante,de tão vermelha que estava,de tanta raiva.-Você não passa de um metido a besta!-Ela cuspia as palavras na minha cara.

-E você é quem pra julgar os outros?Você não passa de uma nerd oferecida!-Respondi ficando cara a cara com ela.

-HEY!Não fale assim com ela!-Quando vejo,Jacob esta ao lado dela,a abraçando e brigando comigo. Era só o que me faltava. Quem mais está assistindo a esse circo?

Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que ao menos 15 pessoas estavam presenciando o espetáculo,incluindo o babaca do Mike Newton,que deve ter chamado Jacob.

-Ótimo,defenda ela!Ela que estava quase me matando de tanta raiva,mas ela é a vitima!Claro!-Provoquei Jacob.

Ele veio um pouco mais pra frente,com os punhos fechados ao lado do se controlando para não partir pra cima de mim.É disso que estou precisando agora,bater nesse cara.

-Vai querer brigar comigo Black?-Perguntei sorrindo. Sabia que ele não ia recusar,estava no seu limite,assim como eu também estava chegando no meu.

Mas nesse momento Isabella o empurrou para trás,fazendo ele olhar pra ela.-Vamos embora Jacob,o Cullen já recebeu mais atenção do que ele merece.-Disse ela mais controlada.

Jacob olhou duramente para mim,para depois sair da sala de aula junto com ela. Agora só restava eu e o bando de curiosos.Jéssica estava ali no meio,então fiz sinal para que ela me acompanha-se e saímos da sala.

Saímos andando naturalmente,como se eu não tivesse saído de mais uma discussão com Isabella e quase quebrado a cara de Jacob.-Nem um comentário sobre isso esta bem?-Perguntei a Jéssica que estava calada o tempo todo .Milagre.

Ela me olhou confusa.-Eu não preciso comentar nada!-Disse ela sorrindo,ok agora ela estava falando de novo,então continuou.-Até o fim das aulas todo mundo ira saber disso,não viu quantas pessoas estavam ali?-Terminou ela sorrindo.

Ela podia falar muito,mas estava totalmente com a razão.A Isabella é um saco,brigar com ela também é. Mas pior do que isso,é a fofoca que surge depois.

* * *

**N/A**: E então,o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Deu pra sentir um pouco do amor que eles sentem um pelo outro?? kk'

Quero agradecer **muito **mesmo,de coração as pessoas que me deixaram review. Fiquei muito feliz,e resolvi fazer um capítulo maior,que espero que vocês tenham gostado. ;D

Agora irei responder aos reviews:

**Lua**: *-* amor! Que bom que você esta gostandoo! Brigadinho pelo elogio e continuarei escrevendo siim. =D Beijããoo

**Jééh Fernandes**: adooooroo!! somos de-mais!! Nha,mt feliiz de ter seu review aí. (L) Beijo

**Loli:** Primeiro capítulo postado! Espero que goste! obrigado por comentar ;D

**Dany Cullen**: Menina te achei muito legal! Bem energica,tipo eu iahieaoheoiah' Siim,espero q eu faça os dois por MSN ficar um máximo mesmo! Primeiro capítulo aí,espero que goste. =]

**Rose Cullen**: Continuei amor. *-* Espero que goste,obrigado pelo review.

**ana Krol**: Ah fico feliiz que tenha gostado! Mais um capítulo aí,e tomara q esteja bom. Mate sua curiosidade kkk' =D Beijoos

**Dada zen**: Cara o que eu digo pra vc? Aquele review enorme e que meu tipo...uma super força! A-M-E-I! Cara,deu uma opnião q essa valeu a pena kkk' viva ao MSN! \o/ adooooro ser tagarela tbm! Obrigado mesmo pela força e se Deus quiser eu terei sorte com a fic. Deus e as pessoas q leem! kk' Beijão espero q goste desse capitulo

**Roosi**: =] Capítulo postado. Espero que goste,e valew pelo review!

**Pequena**: que bom que vc gostoou! Esta mais um aí,espero q continue gostando. Obrigado pelo review =]

**Gabiih Lautner**: MSN!\o/ Milagre ele já faz,só não foi nomeado santo ainda! ieahoeaih' Mais um capítulo aí :)

**IsaGirardi**: adoooooro!! Obrigadooo! Mais um capítulo aí,beijao

**Klapaucius**: Capítulo postado ;) espero que vc goste,obrigada pelo review!

**Ariana Terra**: Sim,houveram alguns erros,que o fanfiction não quer arrumar. Obrigado pelo review e + um capitulo aí =)

**Gabi Pattinson**: Cara,q bom q vc amou! Fico mt feliz com isso!! Mais um capitulo aí,espero que gostee! :]

* * *

E ai,continuam gostando? Me façam mais feliz,e comentem!** =D**

**Beijoos =** **


	3. Email misterioso

**N/A: Como prometido,capítulo dedicado a Myleninhahs2. Te emo =***

**

* * *

**

**Bella Pov**

Jacob me levou até uma mesa na área descoberta do ginásio.-Bella o que foi aquilo?-Me perguntou com a voz num misto de raiva e confusão.

Respirei fundo,precisava me acalmar.-Aquilo é o que acontece quando eu e o Cullen ficamos cara a cara.-Respondi sinceramente,dando um sorriso tristonho.É claro que essa está entre as cinco piores,mas detalhes a parte.-Digamos que não sentimos o maior amor do mundo.-

Jacob relaxou e deu um pequeno sorriso.-Nossa Bells,achei que você ia mata-lo!Seria o fim do Cullen hoje!-Então começou a rir.

Nem escutei direito o que ele disse,o que me surpreendeu foi que ele me chamou de Bells. Apelido que só Alice me chamava,só ela tinha intimidade suficiente comigo para o fazer.

-Você me chamou de Bells?-Perguntei totalmente pega de surpresa.Só agora reparei que nossas mãos estavam unidas,em cima da mesa.

-Sim chamei.-Disse ele tranqüilamente,até que percebeu.-Mas se você não gosta,eu não chamo mais. Essa será a primeira e única vez,eu prometo.-Respondeu ele sem jeito. Eu devo ter assustado ele com meu tom e minha expressão surpresa.

-Não Jacob.Não é isso!-Disse enquanto apertava sua mão e fazendo ele olhar para mim.-É só que ninguém me chama ém sabe.Só Alice...e você.

Jacob me olhou diretamente nos olhos.-É para você ver como estamos próximos esses dias Bella.-Disse ele,aproximando mais nossos rostos.-Como nós nos damos bem.-Continuou ele,enquanto segurava delicadamente meu queixo com a sua mão. Meu coração disparou freneticamente. Eu podia sentir o seu hálito de hortelã em meu rosto.

Eu estava totalmente em pânico. Jacob iria me beijar,mas o que mais me preocupava é que eu nunca havia sido beijada por um cara como Jacob. Até porque ele é único. Se hoje eu ainda tinha duvida se iria rejeitar Jacob ou não,acho que ela acabou de ser eliminada.

-Porque você Bella...-Disse Jacob ainda me olhando e sorrindo.-Você é simplesmente o que eu...-Mas antes de Jacob terminar,alguém me chamou.

-BELLA!-Dizia.O chamado nos surpreendeu,fazendo com que eu e Jacob nos separássemos automaticamente e procurássemos quem me chamava.Não demorei muito a achar.

Lá estava ela,Alice,correndo em nossa direção. Olhei para Jacob como quem se desculpa. Nem em mil anos eu teria a coragem que ele teve hoje. Ele só assentiu e ficou fitando as próprias mãos.

-Bella,eu posso falar com você?-Disse Alice que já havia chegado a mesa. Dei longo suspiro.-Claro que pode Alice.

-A sós?-Perguntou ela. No mesmo instante Jacob se levantou.-Pode se sentar Alice,já estou de saída. Até mais Bella.-Me disse com um breve aceno. Eu tinha que falar com ele depois. Alice estava olhando Jacob sair confusa.-O que eu interrompi?-Perguntou ela.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.-Alice vá direto ao assunto por favor.-Falei sem dar qualquer esperanças ao assunto de Jacob.

Alice me olhou séria.-Bella,será que da pra me explicar o porque de você e o Cullen estarem brigando no meio de todo mundo?-Perguntou séria. Se eu conheço Alice,e conheço muito bem,aquela conversa demoraria muito a acabar. Eu me senti uma criança que acabava de aprontar,tentando enrolar a mãe.-Alice,podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde?-Perguntei colocando a mão no bolso,onde tinha um papel.O abri. Era a lista que continha todos e-mails da universidade,onde eu tinha marcado os novos membros do grêmio. Tinha de adiciona-los para devolver logo ao diretor.

-Ok,estou indo pro dormitório.E você mocinha, terá de falar seriamente sobre isso depois.-Disse Alice,levantando.-Ah,será que você podia adicionar esses endereços para mim?-Perguntei entregando o papel a Alice,que assentiu e saiu.E eu fiz o mesmo,voltando as minhas aulas.

O restante do dia foi normal como todos os outros: a correria de sempre,os professores de sempre,enfim,o de sempre. Me despedi da professora Kelly , peguei a minha bolsa e fui direto ao dormitório. Eu precisava tomar um banho.

Passei pelo ginásio,indo a ala dos dormitórios,e chegando ao meu e de Alice. Abri a porta e o dormitorio estava vazio. Alice já havia saído para seu curso de moda. Larguei minha bolsa em cima da cama e fui direto pro chuveiro.

Deixei com que a água do banho levasse todo meu stress.A raiva que passei hoje naquele infeliz incidente com Cullen. Coloquei uma roupa confortável,e me sentei na cama,ligando o notebook.

Preciso verificar se Alice adicionou todos os e-mails que eu pedi. Segurei a lista e comecei a checar um por um. Estava tudo certo,mas só tinha um endereço há mais. De quem seria esse e-mail do hotmail? Quem era "e-masen hotmail " ?

**Edward Pov**

-Cara agora que já acabaram as aulas,e já estamos no dormitorio,você vai me dizer.-Começou a falar Jasper,assim que chegamos ao dormitório. Larguei minha pasta na mesa e peguei uma coca cola. Jasper estava encostado na bancada,me encarando. Eu já sabia o que ele iria me perguntar pela milésima vez,desde que nos encontramos no intervalo das aulas.

Queria saber porque eu havia discutido com Isabella de manhã,pergunta que não iria responder. Até porque,nem eu mesmo sabia a resposta.

Me sentei no sofá e continuei a beber a coca,como se Jasper não esperasse uma resposta . Suspirei.Não ia conseguir fugir do assunto,mas não custa tentar.

-E aí,como andam as coisas com a Brandon?-Perguntei numa tentativa de distraí-lo.A qual não funcionou nem por um segundo.

-Edward é sério,eu só quero saber o que aconteceu.-Disse Jasper.-Prefiro saber pelo meu amigo do que pela fofoca alheia.-Terminou ele num tom sério.

Ele tinha toda a razão. Fofoca foi o que não faltou,pelo resto do dia. Praticamente cada pessoa da universidade tinha uma versão diferente. Uns diziam que eu queria brigar com Jacob e Isabella interrompeu,outros diziam que eu havia brigado com Jacob porque Isabella havia me traido...enfim,uma pior que a outra e nada verdadeiras. Contei tudo o que havia ocorrido a Jasper.

Ele reagiu da forma que eu jamais iria imaginar: começou a rir.A rir sem parar. Decidi esperar o comediante parar de rir e se explicar.-Qual é a graça,o palhacinho feliz?-Perguntei ironico.

Jasper me olhou sem jeito pelo ataque de riso.-É só que...-Começou ele,parando de rir agora.-Isso tudo,essa confusão toda não passou da infantilidade de vocês!E olha só no que deu. Vai me dizer que não tem graça?-Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Se havia graça,eu não consegui achá-la.-Infantilidade nossa?Ela que sempre esta com quatro pedras na mão,pronta para me acertar.-Me defendi.

Jasper negou,seu sorriso não estava mais ali.-Pode parar com essa de bom moço,não para cima de mim . Qual é cara,sou seu melhor amigo!

Ele estava certo mais uma vez,vou ter que comprar um prêmio para ele. Se eu não consigo falar o que penso nem para o meu melhor amigo,irei dizer a quem?Wow!Acho que nunca tive um pensamento tão gay.

-Ok,eu admito.É uma grande infantilidade,e eu sou o responsavel por grande parte dela.-Dei risada.-Estou tentando tornar isso menos gay de se dizer,mas não tem jeito.-Jasper deu risada.-Não vou ouvir ninguém gritando comigo e ficar calado.É um ato sem pensar,impulso.

Jasper veio ao meu lado e me deu um soco no braço.-Entendi,fim de papo.- Ele começou a sair da sala,mas antes disse.-É bom saber que meu amigo ainda existe.

O melhor amigo dele?Ele quis dizer que eu mudei?Como assim?Parei para pensar um momento. De um certo modo eu havia mudado. Agora eu era alguém,popular,tinha uma reputação.Não podia agir como antigamente,que falava com todos e não tinha nada a esconder.

Ok,já pensei demais por hoje,preciso me distrair. Liguei meu notebook. Vi meu e-mail,o site de esportes...bom,agora entrar no MSN.

Entro em qual dos meus e-mails?Eu tenho 2 e-mails: um que eu uso pra familia,que eu forneço ao diretor da escola,enfim algo que seja formal...quase não entro nele.E o outro é o mais comum,que uso com as pessoas aqui do campus. Tenho que separar as coisas.Já pensou se um dia minha tia entra no MSN,e eu chamo ela de gatinha?

Bem,melhor entrar no e-mail da "família". Vaique tem algo?Digito e-mail e espero. Meu Deus!Tem um convite!Será que é alguma amiga da minha mãe?Não reconheço esse e-mail.

Mas antes de eu tentar me lembrar,a pessoa me chamou numa conversa.

_"Bells diz:  
Oii "_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Autora feliz modo **ON**! Um super obrigado³ a todas pessoas liindas que deixaram review pra mim! Fico **MUITO **feliiz! =D

Bom...sobre esse capítulo... Jake é claro UI kkk' e também o início de conversa deles! O que será que acontecerá agora?

Mas tenho um favor pra pedir a vocês,uma opinião. Me digam: Qual risada vocês acham apropriada para a Bella?e para o Edward? Então é só deixar no review de vocês,a risada de MSN que vocês imaginam para eles!

Agora respondendo aos reviews:

**Myleninhahs2**: ai ai...tá aí o conteudo jake dedidado a vc! ieho' Beijaao

**Dada zen**: Thanks ! =D Tá maiis um capítulo aê,e deixa sua opinião!

**Gabi Pattinson**: Oii! Suuper feliz de você estar gostando! Edward com ciumes?shiii ele pode estar ouvindo! kkkk' Rose e Emmett ainda irão se conhecer. Mais um capítulo aê =*

**Leninhaa':** Confesso: te achei o maior barato! te adoorei!!! kkk' Rasheei com os apelidoos! Cara,fico super feliiz de vc se identificar com a história e gostar dela! Então,o Edcat e a Bella-tsunami estão no inicio de conversa! A rose e o emmett ainda irão se conhecer! Ja/Coube é um perigo meniina! adoooro!

Beijaao e ta aí mais um capítulo! quero sua opinião viu?

**adRii Masters**: Que bom que você gostou ^^ Beijaao e esta aí mais um capítulo

**Klapaucius:** nhaa! que bom q vc gostou! muito obrigado por estar lendo e gostando! beijaao =]

**Dany Cullen**: amiga mauketee! cara,te adoooro! iehaoeiheao' Muito lecaaal! Você viu?super opostos eles,mas isso não influi em nda,tirando as brigas e q eles se odeiam iheaoi' Jacob é catitoo! tem q gostar dele ieaheaoi' mas sim,ele vai ter um papel importante. Amiiga! muitas perguntaas! sobre se eles irão saber ou não com quem estão falando vc descobre no proximo capítulo! kk' Emmett adoooro! Logo logo ele conhece a rose. Sim,o Ed já dando aqueles sinais de tenhociumesenaoadmito. ieahoea' Bom,a Jéssica não é bem amiga,mas ele fala um poco com ela. Enfim,mil e uma perguntas respondidas!!

Beijaao,te adooro kkk' quero sua opinião viu? =*

**Lais**: Obrigadiinha! Postando mais um capítulo,espero q continue gostando! =D

**Ana Krol**: ah que bom q vc gostou! fico feliz por isso! tá ai mais um capítuloo! :)

**Cinthia Sepulveda**: =] brigadiinha pelo review! ta ai mais um capitulo.

**Celly cullen**: ahaam,pq pessoalmente ta aquela beleza *mega ironia* iheaoia' Obrigada por ler =)

**Roosi**: kkk' rasheei,music antiga mas q se enquadra! proximo capítulo ja tem eles por MSN! Beijaao =*

**Mayumi black cullen**: curiosidade morta! iehaoiea' mais um cap aí . valeu pelo review!

**Liih Cullen**: eu posto todo sábado,se assim as reviews continuarem! beijao

* * *

Então é isso! Ateh o próximo capítulo =*


	4. O começo

**Bella pov**

Que diabos eu estava pensando?O que eu fiz?Aqui estou eu,paralisada,em frente ao notebook. Onde eu comecei uma conversa com um total estranho.

Por que mesmo eu fiz essa bobagem?Ah,me esqueci por um momento que sou uma desastrada que age por impulso.É melhor fechar a janela,aposto que ele nem viu. Depois é só bloquea-lo.

_" Sr. Masen diz:  
Olá "_

Gelei. Elenão só tinha visto,como também havia respondido. Tinha um nome muito formal, Sr. Masen. No lugar de sua foto,havia a imagem de um brasão,que parece ser de família.

Ou seja: nada que me ajuda a identificá-lo. Posso estar falando com um aluno,um monitor,um coordenador ou até um faxineiro!Estou perdida e resolvo largar a timidez bem agora.Ótimo.

Melhor responder antes que meu nervosismo chege ao outro lado da tela.

_"Bells diz:  
Tudo bem ?_

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Estou bem,e você ? "_

Ele respondeu no mesmo instante.É estranho dizer a uma pessoa desconhecida como eu estou,mas eu havia perguntado primeiro.

_"Bells diz:  
Comigo também. "_

O engraçado nisso,é que eu sei que ele,assim como eu,não sabe com quem esta falando. Uso o meu apelido que quase ninguém aqui do campus conhece,exceto Alice...e agora Jacob...

No lugar da minha imagem está uma letra B na cor branca,sob um fundo azul celeste.Várias linhas saem da letra B central,formando pequenas borboletas nas pontas.

O Sr. Masen nada disse. Procurei algo que me ajudasse a identifica-lo,mas não tive sucesso. Não tinha nada demais,a não ser o que ele estava ouvindo e puxa! Não esperava por isso.

_"Bells diz:  
Você gosta de Clair de Lune?"_

Lá estava eu sendo impulsiva de novo,mas não pude evitar. Seja lá quem for,ao menos tem um bom gosto musical. Sr. Masen hesitou um pouco para responder,mas por fim o fez.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Sim eu gosto. Por quê,você não?"_

Dei risada. Era como perguntar a um padre se ele ia a missa com frequencia. Eu escuto Clair de Lune desde quando morava com minha mãe,Reneé.Ela simplesmente ama Debussy.

_"Bells diz:  
Eu amo Clair de Lune. Você só me surpreendeu."_

Uma grande verdade. Eram ais fácil você ver Alice mal vestida do que um aluno do campus ouvindo Debussy.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Se surpreendeu em que sentido?_

_Bells diz:  
Digamos que não tem muitos garotos do campus cantarolando Debussy pelos corredores rsrsrs "_

Não pude deixar de rir. Interessante como o fato dele não digitar tudo errado,não ter uma foto sem camisa e ainda gostar de Clair de Lune me deixou mais calma. Deve ser gente boa.

_"Sr. Masen diz:_

_Verdade kkkkk Então...te chamo de Bells? "_

Ele tambem parecia estar mais descontraído.

_"Bells diz:  
É,claro. E eu te chamo de Sr. Masen?"_

Franzi o cenho. Era um nome tão formal.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Não,escolha algo menos formal."_

Ok,eu não tinha muitas opções.

_"Bells diz:  
Que tal Masen? "_

Sorri novamente. Era bom conhecer alguém assim,sem ter a pressão do olhar da pessoa sob você.Ainda mais no meu caso,que sou tímida e sempre fico corada.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Por mim ok. "_

Bocejei. Percebi que estou com a boca seca. Sempre que tem uma garrafa de aguá aqui do lado do pé da cama. Coloco o notebook do lado da cama,e me inclino para baixo,procurando a garrafa.

Droga,onde ela esta?Me inclino mais,girando o corpo com muita rapidez. Acabo perdendo o equilibrio e caindo de costas no chão.

Que ótimo,já é a segunda vez hoje. Me virei para o estava o lado e ali estava: a bendita garrafa de aguá. Peguei ela e tomei um gole,enquanto me levantava e sentava na cama. Até que percebi o barulho do MSN. Me esqueci do Masen.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Bells?Você está aí?_

_Bells diz:  
Me desculpe,eu estava ocupada...caindo."_

Pode parecer bizarro,mas tenho a impressão que posso dizer a verdade a ele. Ok ,totalmente bizarro.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Como assim? Você acabou de cair agora?_

_Bella diz:  
Relaxa e pode rir. Sei que esta com vontade._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
kkkkkkkk Isso acontece muito?_

_Bells diz:  
Com mais frequencia do que eu gostaria."_

Admito fazendo careta. A minha facilidade por cair faz parte de eu ser desastrada,que faz parte do meu enorme azar.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Acho que você é a primeira garota desastrada que conheço. Deve ser uma experiência legal."_

Ok,por essa eu não esperava.

_"Bells diz:  
Te garanto que sou diferente dessas garotas,de todas elas._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Então você é única,totalmente desastrada e tem opinião própria."_

Ok,desde quando estavamos falando sobre isso?Desde quando o assunto tinha ido pra esse lado?

_"Bells diz:  
E você se julga um bom avaliador? Conhece vários tipos de garotas?_

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Posso não ser um ótimo avaliador,mas uma coisa eu te digo. Sei reconhecer as características que gosto em uma garota,quando encontro uma que as tem."_

Wow! Isso foi...bom...diferente.

_"Bells diz:  
Aproveitando o momento verdade...o que eu tenho haver com isso?_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Você deixa eu te conhecer e em troca você irá achar a resposta dessa pergunta. O que me diz?"_

Bom,de uma coisa eu sei: ele sabe usar as palavras.É meio ridículo...mas diante da situação acho que não conseguiria dizer não a sua proposta. Estou muito curiosa para saber quem o Masen realmente é. O que esta por trás desse nome formal e esse jeito envolvente.

_"Bells diz:  
Ok,se eu te conhecer tambem._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Até mais Bells. "_

Então o estranho mais misterioso que já conheci saiu do MSN.

**Edward Pov**

Que coisa incrível e totalmente diria que eu podia achar alguém legal,justo no MSN "familiar"?Ainda bem que ela é daqui do campus.

Bells,um apelido bonito,como a garota também deve ,totalmente sem sentido pensar assim,mas sinto que me darei bem com ela.

- Edward? - Chamou Jasper que estava encostado na porta do meu quarto.

- Vamos pro treino?

Por um momento me esqueci do treino de baseball. Era um dos esportes mais valorizados em toda universidade e eu era o capitão do meu time. Haverá um jogo contra o time do Jacob Black em praticamente uma semana. Tinhamos de estar preparados para acabar com eles.

- Claro Jasper. - Respondi me levantando.

Me troquei rapidamente e fui direto para o campo onde todos garotos já estavam lá,ao menos os que participariam do treino de hoje. Então,iniciei o treino.

Emmett é sem duvida nenhuma um cara enorme.O que torna ele um ótimo jogador de baseball,um dos melhores lançadores. Combinando a sua extrema força com um pouco de técnica era difícil vencê-lo.

Já Jasper possuia ótimos reflexos e se movia rapidamente.O necessário para torná-lo o melhor rebatedor de toda a universidade. Eu por outro lado,tinha um pouco dos dois,mas era mais rápido na corrida.

Dividi o time em grupos,e os fiz treinar várias táticas e posições diferentes,para no fim fazer um pequeno jogo.O time não estava mal,e no fim do treino meus músculos já pediam socorro.

- Por hoje já chega! - Anunciei em voz alta e clara,pondo fim ao treino de hoje. Comecei a me dirigir ao vestiário,quando Emmett me alcançou.

- Bom treino hoje capitão! - Disse ele entusiasmado,enquanto passava por mim e dava um tapa estilo Emmett em meu braço. Braço que não sei como não caiu ali mesmo.

Me troquei rapidamente antes que o vestiário estivesse cheio. Odeio me trocar aqui com esse vestiário cheio. Peguei minha mochila e fui em direção aos dormitórios novamente,sozinho. Jasper ia se encontrar com Alice hoje. Finalmente.

Já eram 19:30,então havia menos circulação de pessoas nos no dormitório,fui direto para o meu quarto e meu joguei na cama. Puxa ,que alívio.

Bom,agora não há nada a fazer se não ver TV. A não ser que...

Ligo meu notebook e entro no MSN. Abro um enorme sorriso. Assim como eu esperava,lá estava ela. A minha estranha favorita,Bells.

**X X** **X**

* * *

**N/A**: Olá cores do meu arco-íris! Como passaram o carnaval??

Peço desculpas pela demora desse capítulo já estava pronto,mas fiquei sem net e depois veio o carnaval...enfim...desculpa as pessoas que leem.

Mas...e então?O que acharam do capítulo?A primeira conversa deles! *-*

Quero mesmo que digam a opinião de vocês,sendo elogio,crítica...enfim!Digam o que acharam!

Obrigada as pessoas** lindas** e **maravilhosas **que andam acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews. Isso acontece graças a vocês. **=D**

Agora respondendo aos reviews...

**Roosi**: Oii flor! Pois bem,está aí a conversa deles! me diga o que achou! sorry dela demora =]

**Ana Krol**: Mate a sua curiosidade! Obrigada por opinar sobre a risada dele. Espero que goste do capítulo =)

**Myleninhahs2**: ai ai...quem é essa mesmo?? iaheoeai' Oii meu amoor! De nadiinha,sua sorte de ter uma amiga gênioo assim! kkkk' Ta aí mais um capitulo sua curiosa! e olha que esse nem vc leu hein?? Beijaao te emo (L)

**Klapaucius:** Oi! =D Obrigada pelo review! Tah aí o inicio da conversa deles! *-* beijoo

**adRii Marsters**: OMG espero não ter te matado pela demora! kkk' Cara,fico muito feliz de verdade que você esteja gostando! Me diga o que achou desse capítulo! Beijo e obrigada pelo te amo! kk' saiba que ja te adooro só de você estar lendo! ;D

**CahBigaisk**: Oii amiiga! Bem,valeu pela dica estou tentando melhorar isso. Mais feliz que pinto no lixo por vc ter gostado! kkkk' Sabe q sou sua fã da fic Baby Bella neah?? ^(olha a propaganda) kkk' Está ai maiis um capitulo! beijaao e valeu por opinar

**Keith C. Woodsen**: Hi! Já estou tentando melhorar a formatação,valeu pela dica. Feliz que você estar gostando! Bom,leu e descobriu no q deu a conversa?? kk' O jake gostosão bom...o dele esta guardado! ^^ obrigado pela review :)

**Cyelly**: Bom,obrigada pelo review! tomara que tenha gostado da tão esperada conversa *-*

**Vick Karolina**: *-* Suuper feliz que você esteja gostando! mais um capítulo aê,e espero que continue gostando! thanks for the review =)

**AnaBeHh**: quando li seu nome jurava que era Annabeth,já estava pensando em Percy Jackson...mas nda a ve isso neah?deixa eu me calar e ir ao que interessa... kkk Valew pelo review! Fico feliz pelo elogio,e espere que você goste desse capítulo! =*

**Gabi Pattinson**: Hey Gabi! Não,nenhum dos dois sabem que realmente estão falando com eles. Obrigada pelo review florzinha! Espero mesmo que goste do capítulo! =)

**Danny Cullen**: Amiiga!! Deixei a maior resposta de review pro final! *brinks iaheeoaih' Então... sim,Edward e Jasper lindos de morrer! *-* (pega eu) eahieah' Ah não gosta do Jake??Tadiinho =[ ... Não ligue para o numero de perguntas,pois eu fico é feliz de ver q vc esta interessada,e por isso pergunta! =D Sim,a chata da Tanya ira aparecer. Fazer oq...a historia tem q ter sua parte ruim iaehoeaiheao' Eles não irão saber que estão falando com eles no msn. Beijaaao,te dolu ^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo!

* * *

Bom,agora estou indo dormir que vim postar pra vcs as 2h da matina! xD Então se houver algum erro,me desculpem.

Vejo vocês nos reviews! **Fiquem com Deus =D**


	5. Estranho

**Bella Pov**

- E então Bells,como eu estou? - Me perguntou Alice.

Ela estava saindo com Jasper pela primeira vez hoje. Então estava mais bonita que o normal. Usava uma blusa tomara que caia prateada com um bolerinho sobreposto,um short preto estiloso e uma sapatilha preta com strass.

-Você esta linda Alice,de verdade. Como sempre aliás! - Respondi sorrindo.

Alice deu um sorriso de alívio e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Tem certeza que você não quer ir Bella? - Me perguntou ela.

Ela podia estar morrendo de felicidade por dentro por finalmente sair com Jasper, mas está precoupada se eu não vou ficar triste sozinha. Totalmente Alice.

- Claro que não Alice,você tem que aproveitar essa noite! - Disse compreensiva e acrescentei fingindo repulsa. - E ficar de vela? Não obrigada! -

Ela sorriu timidamente e me olhou indecisa.

- O que está fazendo tão bom nesse notebook para não querer sair?

- Dando uma última olhada em uns arquivos do grêmio estudantil. - Respondi.

Alice me deu um sorriso travesso. - Deixa eu ver Bella!Aposto que está procurando um namorado,isso sim! - Falou Alice rindo.

Dei uma gargalhada e joguei minhas mãos pro alto,como se estivesse me rendendo.

- Ok,pode olhar meu namorado imaginário Alice!

Então duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Alice veio olhar o que eu estava fazendo e uma janelinha do MSN surgiu na tela.

_" Sr. Masen diz:  
Hey Bells! "_

É ele novamente,inacreditável. Ele falava realmente sério de continuarmos falando. Gostei disso.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por Alice,que me olhava fazendo bico. Ops ,lá vem bronca.

- Então Bella,eu achei que fosse a sua melhor amiga! - Disse ela fazendo bico. Aviso : Alice+bico+cara de choro = não dá pra dizer não.

- Claro que você é a minha melhor amiga Alice! - Disse olhando pra ela. - Você sabe disso!

Ela fez um bico e olho direto nos meus olhos.

- Então porque você não me falou quem é esse aí? - Perguntou ela. Uma boa resposta seria: porque nem eu sei quem é. Mas acho que ela não ficaria muito contente com isso.

-Alice...é que...bem...- Droga,o que eu digo?Se eu disser que é um estranho e eu gosto de falar com ele,provavelmente ela achará estranho e irá fazer mais perguntas...

- É que... - Incentivou Alice.

-Você irá se atrasar para seu encontro com Jasper! - Falei numa tentativa de escapar. Alice olhou no relógio e logo se dirigiu a porta. Mas antes me chamou.

-E você queridinha,irá me explicar muito bem isso depois.- Então Alice me soprou um beijo e saiu. Ufa,estou livre enquanto.´

É melhor responder o Masen.

_"Bells diz:  
Oi,desculpe a demora._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Sem problemas ;) "_

Ele disse que queria me conhecer,assim como também estou curiosa sobre ele. Tenho algumas perguntas,mas coragem para fazê-las está faltando. Por exemplo...se ele era sempre assim educado,o porque do seu nome formal e principalmente o porque de falar comigo. Muitas pessoas nem teriam me aceitado,mas ele me aceitou e fala comigo.

_" Sr. Masen diz:  
Então...está fazendo o que?_

_Bells diz:  
Organizando algumas coisas da faculdade.E você?_

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Bom isso pode parecer uma cantada. Uma cantada terrível kkk Mas...entrei para falar com você."_

Bom,ele era realmente uma figura. Mas algum motivo eu havia acreditado nele,e por incrível que pareça,me sentia corar.

_"Bells diz:_

_Sim,realmente parece._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Ok,você pode achar que sou doido. Mas ...é só que ...eu quero ser seu amigo.Não me pergunte o porque,só quero.Não me leve a mal."_

Será possível que ele pensava o mesmo que eu?Não deve ser possível...ou será que sim?

Em meio aos meus pensamentos,percebi que não tinha respondido a ele.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Me desculpe por algo que eu disse._

_Bells diz:  
Não que isso!Não vou parar de falar com você._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Porque não?_

_Bells diz:  
Hum...também quero conversar com você."_

Admiti sem jeito. Se antes ele achava que era doido agora erámos dois.

_"Sr. Masen diz:_

_Posso te fazer uma pergunta? _

_Bells diz:  
Claro._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Mais fácil de conversar desse jeito?_

_Bells diz:  
Não tenho dúvidas. Posso retribuir a pergunta?_

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Sou um livro aberto,pergunte._

_Bells diz:_

_Você é sempre educado assim com as mulheres?"_

Preciso saber se isso é só uma máscara ou ele realmente é assim. Ele hesitou um pouco pra responder,parando e começando de novo,mas respondeu.

_"Sr. Masen diz:_

_Nossa,você me fez parar e pensar na vida kkk_

_Bells diz:  
Então,a resposta..._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Ok,sendo sincero. Nem com todas elas."_

Essa resposta poderia ter me decepcionado. Mas ao menos,ele disse a verdade. Eu acho.

_"Bells diz:  
Então ai vai um conselho: experimente ser educado com todas .Concerteza é melhor."_

Considero esse um conselho bom. No meu caso não sou tratada mal...a não ser... Não! Não irei pensar no Cullen agora. Ainda mais falando com um cara totalmente diferente dele,um exemplo na verdade.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Vou procurar seguir seu conselho. Olha só,Bells é cultura kkk Gosta de ler?"_

Daí pra frente foi uma conversa legal,amistosa e engraçada. Acho que nunca ri assim tão naturalmente com um garoto,ao não ser o Jacob... Falei sobre a minha enorme paixão pelo clássico "O morro dos ventos uivantes" e ele me contou sobre sua cisma com os grandes clássicos.

Compartilhamos o gosto musical em grande parte. Ele me falou sobre sua família. Seu pai é um ótimo médico e sua mãe viaja muito fazendo decoração de casas e diversos ambientes. Eu falei sobre a minha mãe cabeça dura,Reneé e Charlie,meu pai e chefe de polícia da cidadezinha de Forks.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Wow,estou falando com a filha do chefe de polícia?Você não me parece muito durona kkkkkk_

_Bells diz:_

_Já ouviu o ditado: as aparências enganam?_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Era pra ficar com medo?_

_Bells diz:  
Acho que não deu certo rsrsrsrs"_

A conversa estava tão boa que nem vi o tempo passar. Até que Alice passou pela porta.

- Bella ainda está aí? - Me perguntou surpresa.

Olhei para o relógio.Já são 23:30!Não da pra acreditar que eu passei 3h falando com o Masen. Parece que fazem minutos...

- Hum...acho que sim. - Respondi a Alice confusa.

Alice deu risada. - Esqueceu do tempo não é? Mas enfim...amanhã conversamos!Tenho muita coisa pra contar! - Disse ela animada.

Alice me soprou um beijo e foi para o quarto.

_"Sr. Masen diz:  
Já viu que horas são?_

_Bells diz:  
Acabei de olhar e puxa...nem vi o tempo passar. Vou dormir._

_Sr. Masen diz:  
Ok,estou indo também. Você vai me fez dorrmir mais feliz hoje."_

Nossa,porque ele sempre tem que dizer algo assim antes de sair?Eu fico...bem...sem palavras.

_"Bells diz:  
Boa noite"_

Respondi sorrindo,mas ele já havia saido. É melhor eu ir dormir também.

**Edward Pov**

Hoje meu dia séra diferente. Darei o melhor de mim,a começar por uma coisa quase inacreditável: acordei antes de Jasper.

Escovei os dentes, baguncei o cabelo e peguei minha pasta,deixei na sala e fui até o quarto de Jasper.

Ele estava capotado. Ótimo,era isso que eu queria. Hoje ele seria o Edward dorminhoco e eu o Jasper irritado.

Andei sem fazer barulho até sua cama. Segurei seu travesseiro com uma mão e uma ponta do lençol com a outra. Quase estraguei tudo dando uma gargalhada,mas mordi o lábio para não fazer. Então puxei o lençol e o travesseiro ao mesmo tempo,enquanto falava : ACORDA JASPER!

Jasper deu um pulo e olhava para os lados freneticamente,com os olhos arregalados. Comecei a gargalhar,ele era muito engraçado assustado. Tenho que fazer isso mais vezes.

Jasper ainda estava meio desnorteado,sacudindo a cabeça,até que me viu.

- Eu estou sonhando ou você esta mesmo acordado? - Me perguntou totalmente perplexo.

Me sentei na ponta da cama,ainda rindo.

- Ou é verdade ou você tem sonhos muito realistas! - Respondi dando risada.

- O que aconteceu pra você acordar cedo? - Me perguntou ainda confuso.

Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um fantasma. Acho que preciso acordar cedo mais vezes.

- Vai se trocar vai! - Disse enquanto ia pra sala. Me sentei no sofá e comi uma maça enquanto esperava por Jasper.

Nem precisei esperar muito,e logo ele apareceu na sala,ainda cismado.

- Vamos? - Perguntei me dirigindo a porta. Jasper me seguiu e fomos pro ginásio.

No caminho respondi sorrindo a todas as garotas e professores que nos davam bom dia. E quando eu digo todos,são realmente todos.

- Por que essa alegria toda? - Perguntou Jasper. Continuei andando normalmente.

- Hum...nada de especial. Acordei bem disposto hoje. -

Ele não botou muita fé na minha resposta,até porque no fundo havia um motivo. Um motivo totalmente doido e sem noção. Na verdade,uma parte de minha conversa de ontem com Bells.

Parte a qual me lembro perfeitamente.

**FlashBack On**

_"Bells diz:_  
_E você Masen,é feliz o tempo todo?_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bem,não todo o tempo. Na verdade,acho que seria mais feliz se fizesse tudo o que quero._

_Bells diz:_

_Tipo..._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Acordar cedo rindo,surpreender as pessoas. Coisas assim._

_Bells diz:_

_Oh my God!Veja o que eu fiz com você,te transformei em um louco alegre! rsrsrsrs_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_E só falamos hoje! kkkkk Não vá mudar muito a minha vida,viu?_

_Bells diz:_

_Se você tentar ser mais feliz,vou tentar rsrsrs "_

**Flashback off**

E por incrível que pareça...acho que estou tentando ser mais feliz. Jasper me acordou do meu momento recordação.

- Até mais! - Disse enquanto ia na direção de Alice. Acenei a ele de volta.

Logo a frente já estava Emmett com um grupo. Euquase chegando,quando reparei em Isabella andando distraidamente,vindo na minha direção.

Ok, serei educado até com ela. Isabella lia alguma coisa,e nem olhava pra onde estava andando,até que percebi que ela iria tropeçar.

Fui mais rápido e me dirigi a ela,antes que ela caísse e a segurei em meus braços.

Ela soltou um gritinho e olhou ao redor parecendo confusa por não ter caído,até que me olhou. Com aqueles olhos arregalados.

Por incrível que pareça,esse foi um momento estranho.

Estranho porque até ontem eu não suportava olhá-la,e hoje estou a ajudando por causa de uma conversa de MSN com uma estranha.

Estranho porque nunca reparei realmente nela. Mas agora,ela estava fitando aqueles enormes olhos. Cor de chocolate. Incrivelmente bonitos.

Estranho porque agora reparei que Isabella é realmente bonita. A pele pálida,seus olhos cor de chocolate combinando com seu cabelo.

Não não,isso está errado! Eu não a odeio?

E o mais estranho de tudo que acho possível: aquele momento,que ela estava ali em meus braços,com certeza será inesquecível.

Porque eu,gostei.

* * *

N/A: Hey amores do meu coração!

Como estão?? Eu estou SUPER feliz graças a vocês! Muito obrigada mesmo por esses reviews,que eu adooooro!

E então,o que acharam desse capítulo? Confesso que amei escrever o final *-*

Atendendo ao pedido da** Gabih Lautner **eu fiz ele um pouquinho maior que o previsto. =D

Bom... agora respondendo aos reviews!

2 coisas: tem 2 Dany Cullen. Então responderei primeiro aquela que deixou o review primeiro. E alguém esqueceu de colocar nome,mas responderei assim mesmo. :)

**Y Farias**: Seja bem vinda! Muito obrigada,espero que continue gostando!

**Dany Cullen**: Edward e Jake niindos da minha vida (L) kkk' Pois eah...gostar da Tanya meio dificil... obrigado por amar a fic! fico suuper feliz de verdade com isso! Ta mais um capítulo aê,espero que curta! =D

**Lila Cullen**: Lilaa! amoore de minha vida! (L) Thanks pelo revieew! Jah postei o cap,espero que goste! :]

**HMSanches**: Hey Hypia! Sim sim,muitas coisas! Obrigado pelo review flor! Muito feliz de vc estar gostando!

**Ana Krol**: [aa] Suuper emocionada! Cara,muito happy de você estar gostando!! Ta mais um capítulo aí,espero que continue gostandoo! Beijoo

**AdRII Masters**: Opa,também quero falar com o Edward! topo ateh se eu for anonima! ieahoeai' cara,te amo por ler a fic também!! Beijoo!

**Dany Cullen**: amiigaa!!!! oii! iheaoeai' Poiis sim,que bom que você gostou! sim,bora lá roubar o Ed e nao devolve! kkk' Pois eah...gostar da Tanya...bom...só ela msm. kkk' Sim,vai rolar um sentimento e tals...pra depois eles saberem. Cara,valeu pelo elogio! só tenho sucesso por pessoas como vc q gostam *-* beijao minha linda! espero que goste desse tambeem!

**Roosi**: Mais um capítulo aê! Obrigado pelo review! e sim,ainda vai dar muuita coisa isso aê xD

**CahBigaisk**: Oii floor! feliz q vc tenha gostado! ah que isso,propaganda gratuita! kkkk' espero que goste desse! (L)

**Leninhaa**' : Oii! haha,o pior que senti saudade mesmo sua convencida! kkkk' Ah brigadão por tah gostando! sim,dara muuuuita coisa ainda essa conversa deles! mwhahaha! ieahaoehi' Beijaaao espero que goste desse,mesmo =D

**Vick Karolina**: pronto,não tem mais que esperar xD Muito obrigada mesmo por estar lendo e gostando! Beijaao

**Gabih Lautner**: Heey! atendi ao seu pedido,esse saiu um pouco maior! obrigada mesmo floor! também queria q acontecesse comigo...mas podia ser o jake neah? ^^ Taybeijos pra vc!

**Gabi Pattinson**: Oooi! aham,já esta rolando algo! suuper feliz de tu estar gostandoo! *-* esta mais um aê! beijaao

**Pessoa "sem nome" **: bom,obrigado mesmo assim! lembre de por o nome da proxima vez ;D é,ateh eles descobrirem ainda tem tempooo,mas será lindo (eu espero se estiver inspirada) ieheoa' Beijoos

* * *

Beijoos e fiquem com os deuses =D


	6. Confusão Emocional

**N/A: Capítulo dedicado a Lila,como prometido (L)  
**

**Bella Pov**

Ok,isso está errado!Bella acorde!Onde está a razão?

Estava tudo normal: eu acordei como todos os dias,me arrumei e sai do dormitório junto com Alice. Eu despedi dela que ia falar com Jasper no ginásio,e continuei revisando pela última vez o meu trabalho de inglês sobre o livro "O morro dos ventos uivantes".

Até que me importei demais com o trabalho e me desiquilibrei. Senti que ia cair,mas isso não aconteceu. E não foi porque eu finalmente deixei de ser desastrada. Eu não cai porque braços me seguraram antes que isso acontecesse.

Mais errado ainda pelo fato de quem me ajudou,de quem me segurava.A última pessoa no universo que achei que faria isso. Ali ,me segurando em seus braços estava o Cullen.

E agora estou eu,num misto de emoções:o choque,a enorme surpresa,o alívio,a dúvida,e algo mais...Será possível sentir tudo isso ao mesmo tempo?

Mas agora,reparei em seu rosto. Nunca uma olhei realmente para o rosto do estava cega ao olhá-lo. Cega de raiva.

Só que aqui,nessa situação repentina,este acaso do destino,realmente olhei para seu rosto.

E,puxa!Acho que agora entendo em parte o porque das garotas caírem aos pés dele.

O Cullen é sem sombra de dúvida...como posso dizer... deslumbrante. O seu cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado,sua pele impecável,seus traços angulosos e perfeitos...sem falar nos olhos!Ah,esses olhos!Seria capaz de perder o fio do pensamento só de olhar para esse par de esmeraldas verdes.

Mas...para tudo!Não Posso pensar isso sobre ele,posso?Afinal,eu o odeio!Mas isso nunca irá mudar o que sinto por ele,o que muda é que agora eu sei que ele é bonito.E meu Deus,realmente bonito...

Em meio a todo esse misto de emoções e pensamentos que não devia ter,percebi que ainda estava em seus braços. Eu fitando aquele par de olhos verdes,e ele fazia o mesmo em relação a mim.

Pisquei e balancei a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos,para depois sair desajeitada do seu "abraço".O Cullen ainda me olhava,e parecia...contrangido. Agora já em relação a mim,podia me sentir corar . Agora tenho que sair daqui,mas o que eu digo?

- Até mais. - Disse o Cullen antes de mim.

- É...hum...claro. - Foi o melhor que pude pronunciar.

Então ele deu um sorriso torto que me deixou tonta por um momento,e foi embora. Meu Deus !O que foi isso?Isso tudo?

- Bella? - Alguém me chamou . Olhei ao redor e era Alice. Ela sorriu ao me ver e acenou para que eu acompanhasse . As aulas já iriam começar.

O dia foi o de sempre: os mesmos professores, a mesma correria, as mesmas pessoas, o mesmo lugar. Só queria que meus pensamentos tivessem sido os mesmos também.

Não pude,não consegui parar de pensar no ocorrido desta manhã. Pra falar a verdade,pensei nisso o tempo todo. O modo estranho como ocorreu,é o que me deixa mais cismada. Nunca fiquei frente a frente com o Cullen,sem que começassemos a brigar.E veja só o que acontece hoje: eu estava em seus braços o admirando e ele me ajudando para que não caísse. Sem sombra de dúvida,estranho.

- Bella! - Exclamou Alice,enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.Tínhamos essa aula juntas.

- Oi -

- Deixa eu te contar como foi meu encontro com Jasper ! - Falou toda animada.

Mas é claro,por isso a animação. Ela não havia comentado nada sobre isso ainda.

- Sou toda ouvidos Alice. - Respondi

-Ah Bella!Eu fiquei tão feliz! Vejamos por onde eu começo ...

Então ela começou a contar seu encontro com Jasper. Ele havia a levado a parte mais bonita de todo jardim do campus. Se sentaram embaixo de um arco de flores,e ficaram ali,conversando e olhando a lua.

-Até que aconteceu Bella ! - Disse Alice com os olhos brilhando,enquanto começava a narrar.

"Estávamos lá,de mãos dadas. Os dois sorrindo. Então eu lhe disse : Você me deixou esperando tempo demais. Ele inclinou a cabeça,como um bom cavalheiro do sul e disse : Desculpe senhora . Então Jasper segurou meu rosto delicadamente entre suas mãos e disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos : Prometo que irei compemsa-lá.Não irei perder mais nem um segundo da minha vida ficando longe de você.Eu te amo Alice ."

Olhei para olhos brilhavam como nunca e seu sorriso deveria chegar até sua alma.

- Nossa Alice ! Fico tão feliz por você ! - Disse sorrindo,enquanto dava um abraço nela. Impossível não se contagiar com sua alegria.

Continuamos a falar sobre sua noite ,até que o Sr. William nos dispensou mais cedo da aula.

Estava guardando meus livros,quando Alice me olhou com cara de desconfiada.

- O que foi ?

- Bella você acha que eu não percebi que você ficou distante a aula toda ?

- Desculpe.

Alice me conhecia melhor que ninguém. Idiotice da minha parte achar que ela não teria reparado.

- Posso saber o motivo ? - Perguntou Alice.

Então contei a ela sobre o ocorrido da manhã.Bom,quase tudo. Tirando que eu omiti algumas partes tipo ... que eu fiquei sem fôlego ao olhar para o rosto do Cullen,que fiquei fitando-o feito uma idiota, enfim. Coisas "simples" assim .

- E o que você disse a ele ?

-Bom,na verdade... devo ter murmurado algo sem sentido. - Respondi corando.

O sinal tocou. Eu e Alice nos levantamos e saimos da sala.

-Vai dizer obrigada a ele ? - Perguntou ela.

- Não sei

-Ah vamos Bella! Não vai dar uma de infantil agora não é?

-Não Alice,não me refiria a isso ...

Mas não pude acabar de me explicar,porque no fim do corredor,Jake me chamava. Acenei para Alice e fui onde ele estava.

-Bells ! - Disse ele sorrindo,enquanto me tomava num daqueles seus abraços de urso.Não sei porque,mas ele parecia corado sob sua pele morena.

-Será que a gente pode conversar quando acabarem as aulas ? - Me perguntou inquieto.

-Hum...claro que sim Jake.

Ele deu um sorriso lindo como resposta. Ok,se você nunca viu o sorriso de Jacob Black não sabe o que está perdendo. Seus dentes perfeitos,alinhados e brancos,em contraste com sua linda pele morena,e sua expressão feliz. Enfim,inesquecível.

Me dirigi a minha última aula do dia,e só quando entrei na sala que o panico me tomou. Aula de biologia,essa não.

Não é que eu não goste de biologia.É uma das matérias mais fáceis pra mim.O problema é que essa é a minha aula com _ele._

Aquele que passei meu dia pensando,que eu não queria ver agora.

Me sentei no meu lugar e fiquei olhando só para frente,não me permiti olhar para os lados.E muito menos para trás.

Mesmo assim eu conseguia sentir a sua presença na sala.

Foi uma hora muito longa,mas enfim passou. Demorei para arrumar minhas coisas,me certificando que seria a última a sair. Caminhei aliviada para a porta da sala,mas então...essa não.

Ali estava _ele._

**Edward Pov**

Nossa,que dia péssimo. Primeiro que foi mais chato que o normal.E segundo porque eu não parei de pensar na Isabella.

Aquilo foi totalmente...não sei é porque estou mais assustado comigo . A realidade...triste mas realidade...eu gostei de segura-lá em meus braços. Foi como se eu tivesse nascido para ficar abraçado com ela. Ainda mais depois de reparar que a Isabella conseguia ser muito bonita de seu modo,uma das garotas mais bonitas na realidade.

Enfim,tive um dia mal humorado e péssimo por isso.Não posso pensar isso sobre ela,mas...isso não muda o fato de eu a odiar. Eu continuo pensando nela como antes,mas de uma forma um pouco melhor. Eu acho.

Agora já iria começar a última aula, no meu lugar,perto da janela e na ultima carteira. Fiquei olhando o movimento pela janela,até que a aula começou. Olhei ao meu redor. Ela estava ali,olhando para frente,com seus cabelos soltos nos ombros.

Passei a aula olhando para Isabella mais vezes do que pretendia,já ela nem olhar para os lados fazia. Será que ela está me evitando ?

Apesar de não ter motivo...se ela é tão certinha,porque deve estar achando que fez algo errado agora?Ela nem disse nada...ah não agradeceu,aposto que foi isso.E como eu respeito,quero respeito também.

A aula passou rápido,e no fim dela me dirigi a porta e fiquei ali encostado,do lado de fora.Só esperando ela sair,até que ela saiu.

Estava andando normalmente,até que me viu e parou. Isabella respirou e voltou a andar,vindo em minha direção.

- E aí Isabella ? - Perguntei.

Ela me olhou de modo diferente. Acho que pela primeira vez seu olhar não estava carregado de ódio.

- Ok,vou direto ao ponto. Hoje eu não te agradeci...por você sabe...

- Por eu ter evitado que você caísse mais uma vez ?

- É,isso. - Respondeu ela corando . Meu Deus,ela ficava linda corada. - Então estou fazendo isso agora,obrigada Cullen . - Disse ela num tom firme.

Tive que tenho que admitir que personalidade ela tem.

- Não por isso. - Respondi calmamente.

-Pera aí. Então...nossa.Não vamos brigar hoje ? - Perguntou ela num tom zombeteiro.

- Bom,se você quiser começar,é só avisar. - Falei dando uma risada.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e corou ainda mais.

- É só...diferente.

- Sem duvida.

- Algum problema Bells ? - Perguntou Jacob Black,que havia chegado ao lado da Isabella.

Ah qual é,ele acha que eu não posso ficar ao lado dela sem brigar ? Ok,nem eu achava isso até agora.

-Não,nada de errado Jake. - Disse Isabella olhando confusa pra ele.

-Então... vamos Bella ? - Perguntou Black a Isabella.

- Claro Jake. - Então ela se virou para mim e falou : - Hum... a gente se vê.

Fiquei pasmo. Ela se dirigiu a mim sem ironia ou raiva por 1 dia? A unica coisa que consegui fazer foi acenar em resposta.

É,pelo visto agora sim eu vou parar de pensar nela,ótimo. Jacob passou o braço na cintura dela e os dois sairam dali.

Fui para o treino de Baseball. Treinamos novamente com as mesmas táticas do treino anterior.O time estava melhorando,e isso é forma de bater no Jacob sem encostar nele.

O tempo passa rápido quando fazemos algo de que gostamos,e assim foi o treino de hoje. Me troquei sem pressa,não tenho nada para fazer . Peguei minhas coisas e resolvi fazer o caminho mais distante para o dormitório,passando pelo pátio do campus.

Até que parei . Ali ,nas mesas do canto estavam o Jacob e a Isabella. Estavam conversando animadamente,até que ele pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a beijou.

O que? O que ele acha que está fazendo? Ou melhor,porque eu estou bravo? Ela não é nada minha,e eu não tenho nada haver com a vida deles.

Mas a verdade é que ...uma certa parte de mim,queria estar no lugar dele. Meu Deus,o que tem de errado comigo hoje!?

Estou com ciumes da Isabella?Isso não é possível,é só a raiva que sinto por ela.É isso,nada mais do que isso.

Agora só há uma coisa que eu queira fazer,e uma pessoa com quem eu quero falar.A única.

Eu preciso entrar no msn,o quanto antes.Só a Bells pode me ajudar agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii meus amoores ! =D

Como estão ??

Primeiro de tudo: me desculpem pela demora absurda pra sair esse capítulo. Vida de aluno é osso... provas começando,fui em 2 shows essas semanas , sem falar na preguiça que dá as vezes... :X

Mas enfim,peço que me desculpem,e por isso fiz esse capítulo maior que o esperado. Vou tentar postar regularmente 1 por semana,e no máximo de atraso 2 semanas =)

Desculpas a parte... e ai ,o que vocês acharam do capítulo ?? Do final ?? E o Jasper tá bom de declaração amorosa ?? ^^

Quero dizer que estou **MUITO **feliz,graças a vocês! Pessoinhas outro nível do meu Fanfiction! (L) Caracas,foraam 16 reviews nesse capítulo,como vocês são **lindos '---'**

**Só tenho a agradecer de verdade a vocês !**

Mas me digam,o que acharam do trailer e novidades sobre Eclipse ? ^^ Eu ameei o trailer, menos a Victoria-fofão xD

**Gente um momento divulgação** : Quem puder,escute aquela banda que está no meu profile,com uma música. No myspace / bandavolk É MUITO bom de verdade,e eles são SUPER simpáticos e lindos (fui no show deles e morri ) (L) Quem ouvir,me diz o que achou ok ?

Então é isso,aguardando o que vocês acharam desse capítulo **;D**

* * *

Respondendo aos Reviews :

**Danny Cullen :** Danny! Miinha lindaa ! '-----' Quanto tempo,eu .Mas sorry ! =) aii amoor,fico muito feliiz de você taah gostando ! Alice é A DIVA ! quero ser ela quando crescer,ops (piadinha infame): nem precisa crescer muito,ela é baixinha e eu tambem ! \o/ eheaheaoiea' Ahaam! Edward todo confuso em relação a Bella ! e hum... logo logo a alice fica ligeira sobre isso ... vamos aguardar xD Opa,ele achou ela bonita,e ela tbm agoora ! amoor,me diz o que achou desse ? '--' sei que eu sou uma autora relapsa que demora,mas vc é divs ! iehoeai' ajuda aê Beijao (L) EDCAT É NOSSO !

**CahBigaisk:** Oii carool =D Sim,eles vão se apaixonar por msn e por fora tbm... pq tipo,se eles nao vao ver foto,nao rola de achar um bonito (isso em relaçao ao msn). Siim,rolou uma tendinite ali,3h no msn ! :X ok,que eu faço isso... Amoor,fico muito feliiz de você curtir,sou sua fã ! (Y) iheaoeai' Beijãão e obrigada =D

**Ana Kro**l: Oii ana,como vai minha flor ? Soorry pela enoorme demora. Ainda bem que vc gosto,eu fico feliz com isso! eu espero que a fic só melhore,ai depende de vc julgar =p Espero que goste desse ! beijoo =]

**BiiaCastro** : Heey Biia ! aii num fala assim que eu emociono ! 'O' ficou sem palavras ?? aii que linda ! Muito obrigada mesmooo e desculpa aê pela demora ;D Beijoo e espero que continue gostando

**Lila Cullen** : Oiii sua lokaaa ! Capítulo dedicado a tii ! (L) mals a demora,e espero que gostee ! Te amoow (L)

** M. Vittoria:** hahah,conheces ela? aah achei ela simpatica e pediu cap maior e tals... assim que é boom ! [aa] que lecaaal que tu gostou do cap,feliz feliz alegre alegre ! =D Espero que você goste desse tambem ! beijoo

**Gabi Lautner** : Oii amor ! Claro que eu atendi seu pedido,por que não ? =D Quando qiser pedir,esteja a vontade. Maas [aaa] que divs vc,tah legal msm a fic ?? espero que goste desse tambeem ! Beijããoo

**Leninhaa'** : Oii xuxu da minha marmita ! [aa] agora você que fico com saudade hein ?? =p ESpero que continue gostando desse tbm,adooro tii e suas opinioes comédiia ! (L) Beijão PS: aprontou oq pra tah de castigo ?? huun (66' eaiheoaihea

**adRii Masters:** Oii ! [aaa] gostasse msm do finaal ? que linda ! '--' Ok,sorry pela enorme demora. Mas eu espero que vc continue gostando mesmo,e curta esse cap tambem ! Muito obrigada (L)

**Y. Farias **: aai uma só palavra,mas significou pacas pra mim ! MUITO obrigada ! =D Espero que vc continue amando ! Beijãão e sorry pela demora

**Bruhhello**: aii Jésuis ! morreu esperando não neah ?? xD [aa] como vc é fofaa '---' amoo?? aii valeu mesmoo ! hum... logo logo eles tão xonados (segredinhoo :X ) iehaoeai Se vc gostou daquele final,espero que curta esse tambem ! beijaaoo

**Renata** : aii faz isso não ! to me achando A criatividade em pessoa agoora ! kkkkkkk' [aaa] que bom que vc gosto,isso me deixa feliz de verdade ! se vc gosto daquele final,espero que curta esse tambem ! =D

**Gabi Pattinson:** Oii amiiga ! '-------' Juraa que fico perfeito ?? ai como vc é divs '---' Espero que curta esse aquie tambem,de verdade ! Bells com um poder de mudança que meeeu Deus ! mimimi=( morre não se não eu fico tristee iaheoeaih Beijaao

**SophiaBlackCulle**n : nooossa,mas caracas ! gosto assim ?? que linda! nossa,fico mow feliz ! espero que curta esse tambem,cap suuuper reveladoor ! =D beijaao

**Anna S. Cullen **: Opa,uma hora tem que cair na real neah ?? [aa] vc tbm fala adooooooooooro ! ieheaoihaeoea que lindow. Aii fico feliz de tu ter gostado, e to torcendo pra que esse tambem te agrade ! beijaao =]

**Jessy Moreno :** Oii flor ! '--' que bom que você taah gostando ! O Jasper é lindo ! ainda mais depois desse cap ! sim,terá Rose,mas só depois =D espero que goste desse e sorry pela demora

**Mariana Nepo** : Capítulo postado flor ! desculpe pela demora,não costumo fazer isso =D E me diga,gostou desse ? ^^

* * *

Obrigada pra todos vocês ! (**L)**

Ateeh mais ;D


	7. Amizade verdadeira sempre volta

**N/A:** CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A TODOS VOCÊS QUE ME FIZERAM TÃO FELIZ LENDO A FIC ! SÓ TENHO A AGRADECER MUITOO !! (L)

**Bella Pov **

Nossa,que dia perfeito! Quase inacreditável isso.

Entrei no dormitório,joguei minha bolsa na cama e liguei o notebook. Logo que entrei no msn,uma janelinha abriu.

_"Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bells ! _

_Bells diz:_

_Heey Masen!_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Saudade de falar com você.Te procurei um pouco mais cedo,mas você não estava .. "_

Nossa,saudade?De mim? Acho que não são muitos caras que sentem isso...salvo o Jacob. Nossa,só de pensar nele até meu coração abre um sorriso.

_"Bells diz:_

_É,hoje de tarde eu estava ocupada."_

Quem dera estar ocupada daquele jeito sempre ...

_"Bells diz:_

_Mas qual a urgência pra falar comigo ?_

_ Sr. Masen diz:  
_

_Bom...na realidade,não é urgência.Só queria falar com você.Tive um dia confuso hoje._

_Bells diz:_

_Confuso tipo ... _

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Digamos que coisas ocorreram,e minha opinião sobre uma pessoa mudou nuito. Coisa que eu acho que nunca iria acontecer.E isso é estranho pra mim."_

Ok,sem querer estragar o dia,mas ao ler isso,lembrei do Cullen. Foi basicamente isso que aconteceu em relação aos meus pensamentos a ele. Mas isso eu não vou contar a ninguém.

_"Bells diz:_

_Ok,eu te entendo._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Já aconteceu isso com você?_

_Bells diz:_

_É,mas eu não quero falar sobre isso._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Ok. Mas,posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_Bells diz:_

_Claro._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Qual é a sua opinião sobre mim ? "_

Wow ! Acho que estava esperando qualquer pergunta,menos essa. Ele devia ter o dom de fazer essas perguntas que mexiam comigo,só pode ser.

E o que eu acho sobre ele bem...ele é o cara mais legal que eu conheço,como amigo. Uma pessoa educada,legal,engraçada...

_"Bells diz:_

_Basicamente...você é o cara. Engraçado,sincero,educado... é isso._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Sério ?_

_Bells diz:_

_Sim,sério.E vamos parar que estou ficando constrangida ! rsrs_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Ok ! kkk Mas,posso retribuir dizendo o que acho de você ?_

_Bells diz:_

_Yep_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bom,acho que você é aquela melhor amiga de infancia que um cara tem. Como eu nunca tive uma,então você chegou agora,melhorando tudo."_

Nossa!Como ele podia ser assim?Ele fazia eu me derreter sendo simplesmente...ele.

_"Bells diz:_

_Nossa,você gosta de fazer isso?_

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Isso o quê ?_

_Bells diz:_

_Me deixar sem fala assim!Tipo agora,estou sem fala._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Quer dizer que eu mexo com você dona Bells?_

_Bells diz:_

_Ok,retiro o que eu disse._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_kkkk Queria que soubesse que você também mexe comigo. Até mais do que devia."_

Aii meu bom Deus,como estamos hoje não?

- Toc toc . - Disse Alice,que estava encostada na porta.

Há quanto tempo ela deve estar ali?Hum...espero que não muito. Isso deve ter sido constrangedor.

- Pode entrar .- Respondi

Alice veio e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você e o Jacob hein ? - Ela disse rindo.

Pude me sentir corando.

- É ... hum... eu e o Jacob . - Falei sem graça.

- Ah que isso!Já estava na hora,você anda muito sozinha mesmo Bella !

- Eu não ando sozinha,só não quero estar com ninguém. - Disse na defensiva.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou . - Disse Alice passando o zíper na boca.

Era ridículo falar assim ela. Mas com tenho medo de me empolgar,e sair gritando por ai que eu o amo. Mas quem liga !?

- Ah Alice ! Não estou em mim de tanta felicidade !! - Disse sorrindo.

- E você acha que eu não percebi sua bobinha ?

**Flashback ON**

- E então Jake ? - Perguntei.

Já haviam acabado as aulas,e ele havia me levado para o pátio do campus,e estavamos sentados numa das mesas de canto .Ok,estou nervosa.

Jacob fitava as próprias mãos e eu ainda estou com a mesma impressão : ele esta corado.

- É ... eu queria conversar com você Bella ... - Disse ele.

- Pode falar Jake - Respondi meio confusa.

- Hum...ok. Me diga uma coisa. Você ficou ofendida...depois daquele dia que Alice meio que interrompeu a gente ?

Ah,era sobre dia que nós bem...quase nos beijamos. Se ele estava corado,agora somos dois.

- Não fiquei.

- Sério mesmo ? Você nem ... nem se importou ? - Perguntou ele um pouco mais vivído.

- Nossa... não,de verdade Jake . - Suspirei. - Na verdade,eu gostei Jacob.

Ele me olhou direto nos olhos,como se não acreditasse no que havia escutado.

- Você gostou ?

- Sim.

Ele abriu um sorriso eu amo esse sorriso.O Jacob é assim,sua felicidade é contagiante,como se ele fosse seu próprio sol. Só que é preciso pra ele ficar feliz,é ele mesmo.

- Que bom,porque eu tambem gostei,e não consigo parar de pensar nisso,e ... - Ele parou no meio da frase e ficou me olhando.Tão intensamente que acho que estava lendo minha mente.

- E ... - Eu o incentivei.

- E eu preciso terminar. - Disse ele.

Então Jacob segurou a ponta do meu queixo delicadamente,e foi se aproximando.

Dessa vez nem tenho o que pensar. Eu quero isso,porque no fundo eu sei que o que tenho com Jacob,é mais do que uma simples amizade.

- Eu te amo Isabella.- Ele sussurrou,antes de encostar seus lábios nos meus.

A partir daí foi sem pensar. Foi mágico,romantico,foi tudo. Me entreguei ao beijo mais doce que já tive na vida,com a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci.

**Flashback OFF**

- E você não esta com seu Jacobinho porque ? - Perguntou Alice debochada.

Dei risada.

- Porque,eu estou ocupada mocinha ! - Disse num tom zombeteiro.

- Tá falando com quem no MSN ?

- Com o Masen . - Respondi como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Aquele cara que você só conhece pela internet ? - Perguntou ela com um tom de censura.

- Não,pode parar de julgá-lo,porque eu sei que esta fazendo isso ! Ele é um cara muito legal ! - Respondi defendendo totalmente o Masen.

- Ok ok !Não me jogue aos leões!Mas se você não vai ficar com o seu,eu estou indo me encontrar com Jasper.

Então Alice me tascou um beijo na bochecha e saiu do quarto.

Ai ai,não podia existir amiga melhor nesse mundo. Voltei ao notebook,e nossa,esqueci dele !

_"Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bells,você ta aí ?_

_Bells?_

_Ok,to indo agora,depois a gente se fala. "_

Ops...então é isso,depois a gente se fala.

- Toc ... toc... - Chamou alguém. Deve ser Alice de novo.

Olhei para frente mas não era Alice. Meu coração deu um salto de tão feliz.

Ali,encostada na porta,parada como uma estátua da Deusa Afrodite estava Rosalie.

- ROSE !!! - Dei um salto da cama,e por incrível que pareça não cai. Fui correndo abraça-lá.

- Bella ! Mas que saudade da minha desastrada ! - Disse ela enquanto estavamos fortemente abraçadas.

- O mesmo da minha super barbie ! - Respondi sorrindo.

Nossa,como era bom te-la de volta !

Saimos do abraço e nos sentamos no sofá.Não consegui parar de sorrir ainda,vou ficar com marcas do riso.

- Como você faz isso ? Chega sem avisar? Alice teria feito uma recepção se soubesse ! - Falei ainda surpresa

- E porque você acha que eu não avisei ? - Disse ela com sua voz angelical,dando risada.

Tive que acompanha-lá.Seria assustador esse quarto todo enfetiado com um cartaz de " BEM VINDA ROSALIE".

- Mas me conte as novidades Bella

- Hum,conte as suas primeiro! Devem ser mais interessantes !

- Um passarinho de cabelo repicado me conto que você está com um certo Jacob Black ... - Rosalie falou com uma expressão divertida.

Fiquei chocada. Alguém podia segurar Alice ? Não.

- Nossa,mas as noticias andam rapido não acha ? - Respondi

- Que calor aqui .Vamos conversar lá fora,assim eu conheço meus dois cunhados! - Falou Rosalie animada.

Dei risada ,é ótimo te-la de volta !

**Edward Pov**

Só de falar com ela,já me sentia mais aliviado. Loucura total,eu sei.

Será que ela tava achando que eu sou muito atirado em falar a verdade sobre ela?Porque ela ainda não respondeu...

_"Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bells,você ta aí?"_

Bocejei. Só agora que reparei que eu estou cansado.E olha que só são 5h da tarde.

Jasper deve me chamar pra sair mais tarde,e se eu tiver assim devo dormir em pé.Melhor dormir um pouco.

_"Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bells ?_

_Ok,to indo a gente se fala. "_

Deixei o notebook de lado e me deitei na cama. Finalmente vou descansar, ou não. Porque tive um sonho que me deixou atordoado.

" Estava de volta aos meus 8 anos,sentado no jardim da minha casa. Com Carlisle e Esme. Era meu aniversário.

Todos estavam reunidos ali,familiares,amigos, vizinhos. Jasper e Emmett tambem estavam,amigos que tive desde sempre.

Então minha mãe me chamou.

- Ed querido ? - Chamou Esme.

Ela estava trazendo uma menina ter seus 8 anos também,com cabelos cor de chocolate,branca e charmosa. Vestida com um vestido azul.

- Sim mãe ? - Respondi levantando.

- Queria que você conhecesse alguém. Essa é Isabella,ela e seus pais se mudaram pra rua semana passada.

A menina me olhou nos olhos,e então os abaixou,corando.

- Oi Isabella. - Disse a ela.

- Só Bella. - Respondeu timidamente.

- Você podia deixa-la com as outras meninas meu filho ? - Perguntou Esme com seu jeito carinhoso.

- Vamos Bella,vou te mostrar as outras meninas . - Peguei sua mão e a apresentei as meninas,deixando-a lá.

Voltei onde eu estava. E onde estavam Jasper e Emmet também.

- Nossa Ed,quem era aquela gatinha ? - Perguntou Emmett. Ele sempre foi assim.

- Uma menina que se mudou pra cá,Isabella. - Respondi a olhando de novo.

- Ela parece ser legal. - Simplesmente disse Jasper.

A festa foi ótima,todos nos divertimos muito. Tiveram brincadeiras,fiquei no time da Isabella. Ela era muito esperta.

Confesso que a admirei muito,tendo meus oito anos. Ela era diferente das meninas que só falavam de boneca.

- Se divertindo querido ? - Perguntou minha mãe.

- Muito mãe ! - Respondi sorrindo.

- Ah que bom ! Gostando dos seus amigos?

- Sim mãe,da Bella também.

Minha mãe me olhou com uma cara engraçada.

- O que a Bella tem meu filho ?

- Não sei,mas ela é boa demais pra mim . "

Acordei assustado. Foi uma lembrança tão vivída,como se eu estivesse lá.

Isso trouxe a tona vários sentimentos. Como é verdadeira minha amizade com Jasper e Emmett...mas principalmente que não é de agora que eu admiro Isabella.

- Edward ? - Chamou Jasper entrando no quarto.

- Ah,oi .

- Você vem comigo ? Vamos comer na lanchonete hoje.

- Claro,preciso mesmo sair desse quarto. Acho que estou ficando louco. - Respondi rindo. Mas era verdade.

Saimos em cinco minutos. Alice estava sentada numa mesa,com Emmett,e uma menina loira.

- Quem é aquela ? - Perguntei a Jasper.

- É a Rosalie,amiga da Bella e da Alice. O Emmett já esta caindinho por ela .

Dei risada.Tão Emmett isso,se apaixonar pela loira bonita.

Estavamos quase chegando na mesa,quando vi que mais gente chegava.

Jacob estava abraçado com Isabella,ambos indo na direção da mesa.

- E aí Jacob ? - Falou Jasper.

- Beleza,e com você ? - Respondeu ele na mesma hora.

- Ótimo,vamos sentar logo.

Então é á uma reunião de amigos. Alice ficara abraçada com Jasper,Emmett e Rosalie se paquerando,e eu vou ter que aturar Jacob e Isabella juntos.

Estou sentindo que isso não vai dar certo.E que eu terei culpa nisso.

* * *

**N/A: **FELIZ PÁSCOA ! \o/ Muita felicidade e muito chocolate pra todoo mundo !!

Ok,eu amo vocês !! Dooorgas !!! Me mataram legaal do coração,caracas.**AMO VOCÊS !**

Foram 30 reviews nesse capítuloo !!!Eu queria chegar nas 100,e vcs conseguiram fazer chegar a 105 ! (L)

Nossa,fiquei MUITO feliz mesmooo !!! Muito obrigada gente ! =)

Obrigada a aqueles que deixaram comentário,aqueles que add em favoritos,enfim... **OBRIGADA !**

Mas vamos a esse capítuloo u.u

O que acharam dele ?? Das conversas de msn ... ah e o FlashBack ficou bom galera ?? ^^ E gostaram desse sonho do Edward ?

Esperando ansiosamente pela opinião de vocÊs ! Espero continuar agradandoo ! =D

Agora respondendo as **liindas **reviews

* * *

**adRii Masters** : Oii Florziinha !! Caracas,vcs representam demais meu !! MUITO obrigada !!! =) Ficoo muito feliz que você esteja gostandoo !! Tem coisa maiis linda que Edward com ciumes ?? Claro que não! =X Outro super beijoo !! Espero que curta esse tambeem ;D

**La Noite** : Oiii =D Edward é tudo nessa viida 'o' iehoeaihae Siim,logo logo ... daquie a uns capítulos ele tira ela dele,se preocupa não ! Cara,valeu mesmo por acompanhar a fic e tals ! Beijaaao e espero que goste desse tambeem !

**Ana Krol** : [aa] que linda você meu !! Obrigadão por ta acompanhando desde o começo !! Nossa... poxa,o Jake é lecaal tambem ... mimiimi=( Mas a Bella é com o Edward e ponto ^^ Beijaao queria,e espero que curta esse capítulo ;D

**Y. Farias **: Ok,nesse eu demorei beem menos neah ? ^^ Cara,valeu por acompanhar a fic !! Vida de estudante é foda cara,prova qe não acaba maiis ... mas voltando as coisas felizes ! Postei mais rápido esse ,espero que ache esse cap lindo tambeem ! Beijoo

**Gabi Lautner** : Oii amooor ! =D OMG eu te amo porque vc ama essa fic ! USAHSUH Jasper é um lindoo totaal cara '--' Não é pro Edward perceber aiinda u.u ele ta cego pelo choque de nao odiar ela ... ^^ VC QUE É DIVA POXA ! UASHUHSAU mas é verdade,a diva é vc ;D PS: amigas loucas são as melhores,se lembre disso.

**Danny Cullen **: A-M-I-G-A ! USHUASHASUS OII meu amooooor !!! Nun eah ? Só os cegos nao acham o Edward lindo ! SUAHAUHSA Ela nao vai descobrir ainda,e nem ele u.u Mas sim,ela e o Jake tão alii ,só no esquema ! UHSAUASHSUA ALICE É A DIVA E PONTO. sem maiis palavras ! Ops,alice brasileira,é nozes o/\o Ta rolaando um sentimento entre o Ed e a Bella jah !! AEE,FESTA NAS COLINAS !! UHAUHASUAS[aaaa] Danny vc é linda,dooooorgas !! como eu te adoro cara ! Muito obrigada mesmoo por acompanhar,sem seus comentarios nao seria o mesmo !! A HA U HU O EDCAT É NOSSO ! SUHAUHASUSA Beijaao minha linda !!!

**Lila Cullen **: Oii amoorreee !! Ah tu é foda cara ! =D #SUPIMPA ihsisahaihsa aham,sentimento rolando soltoo !! cara,fico muito feliz e vc bem sabe !!! capitulo postado e espero mesmo que vc goste ! I LOVE YOU ^^

**Lanna Cullen** : Ok,depois de tantos reviews seus,eu fui até buscar umas mãos emprestadas pra levantar tambem !!! SUHASUAHSUSA Caracas menina,que linda você 'o' Deiixou um por capítuloo ! Seja muito beem vinda ! =D Muito obrigada mesmooo,e sim MSN é uma benção ! digam amém ! AMEM ! SHAUASHASU Beijããoo e espero que curta esse ;D

**Jessy Moreno **: Oii amiga ! Jasper é um lindo,é um tudo,pega noizes ! SUAHAUSHAS Eclipse vai se fodão u,u VOLK É FODA + 1000 ! Caracas,eles são tudo ! até o fotografo é tudo (L)tico(L) SUHAUHSAU Beijaao e espero que curta esse ;D

**Lize G**. : Queem ta feliz levanta a mão ! \o \o \o Maiis uma leitora linda e nova ! Seja MUITO bem vinda !! Valeu por ler,e fico feliz q esteja gostando ! ;D espero continuar te agradando com esse beijiin =''

**BiiaCastro :** woow! ainda bem que o Jake só vai apanhar no basebaall ! SUHAU ah,mas ele é divs tambem ^^ Mas o ed é maiis (666 USAHASUHAS Caracas,valeu mesmo por ler ! fico muuito feliiz ! esquecer da fic? nunca! com essas leitoras lindas ;D Espero que vc goste desse tambem ! beijiin

**Roosi :** Oi flor ! USHAUASHSAU VouConfessarQue : rasheei do e agora jose ! SUHSAUHS Mas enfim ... leu nesse o que ele disse =p Muitoo obrigada por ta gostando menina ! postei rapidao dessa vez #SUPIMPA Beijaao

**Leninhaa' **: Oii amoor (L) SUHSAUSHUAS Jasper e Alice juntos são fodas totaaal /adoooro . Edward e Bella é outro niveel né cara ! Opa,Jake se ela te largar,estamos aquie,não se esqueça !!! (666 SUHASUSAH aii ai ... essa leninha viu ! Olha o juizo menina ! /zooa UHASUHAUASHUA Velho,que doorgas ! amo vc ! muito obrigada por ta lendo e gostando e pá. Beijaaao ;D

**Gigismart- chan **: aaah meu Deus ! Respondo essa chata respondo ?? Claro que nãão !! / ZOOA SUHASUHASUSA Caracas,já disse que te amo neah dooorgas ?! Deixou 6 reviews essa liinda !! Ok... respondendo ao 1 = a my é foda mesmo ^^ ao 2 = opa,mais feliz q pinto no lixo por vc ta gostando USHUASH 3 = que perdoar o que ! to feliz da vida poxa u.u 4 = poxa,ja disse que te amo ! fala contigo no msn é vida !e muito obrigada por ta lendo e gostandoo ! sou sua fã \o 5 = enfim ... obrigada de novo ! 6=diva é voce ! sempreee !! JAKE VEN NII NOIZES ! SUAASUHASU rashoo demaiis !! Espero que goste desse floor beijiin minha diva '--'

**Aninha **: mas hoje ganhei o dia ! maiis uma leitora nova ! seja beem vinda ! '--' que linda vc,muito obrigada !! sim,ele taa viciado nela jaah ^^ Caracas,o Jasper é muito fofo 'o' Espero que vc continue gostandoo ! beijiin

**Myleninhas2 **: AMOOOOR !!!! (L) Caracas,vc é foda SUAHAUHSA Jakeee lindoo !! ven nii noizeees !!!! espero qe goste desse ( sim vc vai gostar ORACULO ON ) USHASUHASUA Jake no conteudo 'o' morri Beijaao meu amoor ! te amo my

**HMSanches :** Obrigadaa amoor !! (L) tambem amoo a sua ! ;D espero que goste desse tambem ^^

**Bia Alcantra** : Oii amiga ! aquela que opnia que nem uma profissional ! USHUAS momento steph ? ahã,senta claudia ! UHSUSAHAS quem dera fosse u.u obrigadããooo por ta lendoo !! ;D

**Gabi Pattinson** : Oii Gabii ! =D Caracas,muito obrigada mesmooo por ta gostando ! =D Edward com ciumes é lindoo ! Jasper é mow fofo '--' vai demorar pra eles descobrirem siim ... Ah mas num fala mal do Jake,ele é linduuu tambem u.u Espero que continue gostandoo !! =D

* * *

Então é isso ! Muito obrigada de novo ! E aguardando pelos reviews de vocês '--' Beijoo


	8. Quando tudo estiver perfeito,acorde

**N/A : ****Dedicado a uma leitora que torna tudo muito especial ! Parabéns Dany Cullen ! '--'**

**Bella Pov**

Rose estava me esperando numa mesa,para colocarmos o assunto em dia. Dá para acreditar que ela topou com Emmett no caminho e eles já estão "apaixonados" ?

Busquei Jacob e fomos para lá,onde Alice tambem estaria com Jasper.

- Bella vamos ! Quero contar tudo a vocês ! - Disse Rosalie animada. Ela estava sentada no canto,com Emmett sentado ao seu lado. Dá para acreditar que ela esbarrou com ele no corredor,eles conversaram uns 10 minutos e já estão assim ? "Apaixonados" ! Dei risada,eles seriam o casal perfeito.

- Diz aí Rose ! Como foi o intercambio na Rússia ? - Perguntou Alice.

Me sentei do lado oposto a eles,junto com Jacob.

- Ah foi ótimo ! É tudo tão incrível lá ! - Falou Rose.

- Aprendeu muita coisa ? - Perguntou Jasper.

Rosalie e Alice trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e deram risada.Já havia entendido. Acho que a beleza da Rússia não estava em sua história,mas sim nos vários monumentos históricos onde ela pode usar o cartão de crédito.

- Trouxe alguma coisa pra mim ? - Perguntou Alice. Bingo,me tragam o prêmio,sou a vencedora.

Alice é a pessoa mais consumista que eu conheço. Se não for a pessoa mais louca por compras do mundo inteiro.Não importa onde ela está,consegue comprar algo. Junto com Rosalie então ... nem preciso comentar em como isso piora.

- Trouxe uma bolsa de couro legítimo que é uma loucura ! Se você fosse uma bolsa,seria ela : linda,elegante e única ! - Falou Rosalie sorrindo.

- Ah Rose ! Eu te amo tanto ! - Falou Alice,soltando um gritinho e batendo palmas.

Ótimo. As duas maniacas por compras conversando,enquanto eu,Jasper e Emmett estamos por fora. Adorei .

Me encostei no ombro de Jake e ele me abraçou. Como era bom ter ele do meu lado.

- Pelo visto estamos sobrando. - Sussurrei para ele.

- Eu diria que estou perdido,mas você está do meu lado.E isso é perfeito. - Respondeu ele,de um modo tão doce que tive de lhe dar um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Eu te amo sabia ? - Falei para Jacob.

- Sabia minha desastrada. - Me disse Jake,dando um peteleco no meu nariz.

- Vejam só que cena mais linda ! Acho que vou chorar! - Falou Rose num tom brincalhão,apontando para mim e Jake,cortando o clima.

- Para de ser boba Rose ! - Falei fingindo estar brava,para depois cair na risada.

- Ela não é boba ! Ela é meu anjinho de cachos dourados. - Disse Emmett defendendo Rose e lhe dando um selinho.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus ! Vocês se conhecem há 1h ! - Disse Alice indignada.

- Imaginem os dois daqui a uma semana...ou melhor,esqueçam. Imaginar isso deve fazer mal a sanidade mental ! - Falou Jasper rindo. Seguido por todos nós.

- Com licença. - Disse alguém. Mas alguém com uma incrível voz aveludada. Eu já sabia quem é,só pela voz.E isso não é nada bom.

- Você é o Edward né ? - Perguntou Rose.

- Eu mesmo.

- Prazer,Rose . - Se apresentou ela,dando um sorriso.

Uma das melhores coisas na Rosalie,é que ela fala e brinca com todos. Tornando-a uma amiga tão especial,principalmente se você for timida,como eu.

- Igualmente. - Respondeu o Cullen,se sentando bem na minha frente.

Opa,isso não vai dar certo.Já é um milagre que estou sem brigar com ele até hoje. Mas nos colocar frente a frente,e esperar que troquemos flores,já é demais.

Ok,prometo para mim mesma,se isso valer de alguma coisa,que vou tentar me controlar.

- Posso saber qual foi a piada que eu perdi ? - Perguntou o Cullen dando um sorriso torto,que havia feito as meninas da mesa de trás começarem a prestar mais atenção em nós.

Para melhorar,na mesa de trás estavam presentes Tania e Jessica. Elas devem estar se corroendo de ciumes de Rose. Dali Rosalie !

Passamos três horas ali,conversando amigavelmente.A conversa passou a incluir todos com naturalidade,deixando um clima amistoso. Exceto por algumas indiretas entre Jacob e Edward,mas todos pareciam ignorar.E não é que pra tudo existe um limite ?

- E então,quando será o jogo de vocês ? - Perguntou Alice.

- Daqui a 4 dias. - Respondeu Jacob.

- Vai se preparando Jacob,vamos acabar com o seu time garotão ! - Falou Emmett,brincalhão como sempre.

- Sonha alto ! - Respondeu Jake,dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Emmett.

Parecem duas crianças ! Mas espera,o Emmett é uma criança !

- Que isso Black,vai agredir os adversários?Isso é trapaça ! - Falou o Cullen,com um tom brincalhão,mas o tom muito superficial. Ele estava se esforçando para manter tudo na brincadeira,sem muito sucesso.

- Não seria uma má algumas pessoas precisando de uns socos. - Retrucou Jacob,do mesmo modo rude que Edward. Acho que a brincadeira acabou.

**Edward Pov**

Não estou mais aguentando. Desde que cheguei a mesa,ficar olhando e ouvindo Jacob é insuportável e já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu me segurei para mão dar um murro na sua cara.

Além disso,tem essa confusão sobre o que eu penso sobre a Isabella,e ver ela abraçada com o Black esse tempo todo...é mais do que eu posso aguentar.

Jacob e Emmett brincavam sobre o resultado do jogo,mas no fundo era uma leve provocação.

- Que isso Black,vai agredir os adversários?Isso é trapaça ! - Falei,tentando ao máximo manter o tom brincalhão, sucesso algum.

- Não seria uma má algumas pessoas precisando de uns socos. - Rebateu ele . Existem mais diretas que as nossas? Impossível.

- Se eu puder te ajudar Black,não hesite em pedir ajuda. - Provoquei,me levantando da cadeira.

- Não seria uma má ideia,como eu já disse. Você está mesmo merecendo um belo chute nesse seu ... - Mas Jacob não terminou de falar,pois Isabella o interrompeu.

- Já chega ! Vocês parecem duas crianças! Parem AGORA! - Pediu Isabella,num tom mais alto que o nosso,atraindo mais olhares.

Realmente,platéria era a única coisa que faltava,porque o circo já estava armado.

- Qual é o seu problema Edward?!É viciado em discussões? - Atirou Isabella pra havia se levantado tambem,dando a mão para Jacob e entrelaçando seus dedos. Essa foi a gota d'água.

Agora eu sei que não penso em Isabella como aquela que existia para me odiar , agora ela existe para não sair mais do meus pensamentos. Acho que estou a considerando mais do que devia,porque neste momento,eu sou um homem dominado pelo ciúme.

- Eu sou o problemático ? Acho que já tivemos essa discussão antes...não quer parar numa loja para comprarmos uma nova? - Perguntei num tom debochado.

Isabella se irritava facilmente quando não era levada a sério,quando faziam pouco caso dela. Eu bem sei disso,e sei também que como era esperado,ela se afastou de Jacob, ficando cara a cara comigo.

- Você adora isso não é?Me irritar?Deve ser seu passatempo predileto ! -Retrucou ela numa voz mais firme. Estava tentando se controlar.

- Mas é claro!Não há nada mais divertido! - Falei rindo. - E você tem que admitir que brigar comigo,é melhor que passar o dia com esse aí ! - Terminei apontando para Jacob e virando Isabella para onde ele estava.

Minha mão encostou no seu braço,e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Pude sentir a sua pele macia mais uma vez,e por mais louco que pareça,eu queria abraça-lá.Meu Deus,o que está acontecendo comigo ?

- Agora chega!Se é briga que você quer,é exatamente isso que você terá Cullen! -Falou Jacob,tirando Isabella do caminho e vindo em minha direção.

Cerrei os punhos.É hoje que eu desconto toda a raiva que sinto por esse idiota. Obrigada meu bom Deus!

- Ta esperando o que Black ? Não tenho o dia todo! - Gritei para ele,atraindo a atenção de mais pessoas.

A essa altura do campeonato,eu mando até uma mensagem para diretora perguntando se ela quer assistir a briga.

Jacob investiu,tentando me dar um soco com sua mão direita. Mas no momento exato e o atingi na barriga,o fazendo arfar.

Mas isso não valeu de quase nada,porque no segundo seguinte Jacob me deu um belo soco no rosto.

- Jacob PARE ! - Gritava Isabella.

Confesso que doeu um bocado,mas isso não é hora de sentir dor. E sim de causa-lá.

Jacob vinha novamente,mas corri em sua direção,dando três socos seguidos em seu rosto,e o jogando no chão. Ele me deu uma rasteira e puxou meu braço para trás,chegando a estralar meu osso.

- Meu Deus!Façam alguma coisa ! - Falou Alice.

- ALGUÉM PARA ESSA BRIGA! - Berrou Rosalie.

Consegui me virar dando uma cutuvelada no seu abdome,mas bem na hora em que eu ia lhe dar O soco,que iria ficar marcado,alguém me distanciava de Jacob,puxando meus braços para trás.

Era Emmett e Jasper fazia o mesmo com Jacob.

- CHEGA!PAREM AGORA! - Gritou Emmett,fazendo todos fazerem silencio.

Olhei ao circúlo de pessoas ao meu redor. Isso é igual a uma típica cena de filme : a rodinha de pessoas em volta,e no centro dois idiotas brigando.

- Jacob vamos sair daqui AGORA ! - Pediu Isabella,ficando ao lado dele,enquanto Jasper se afastava. Só que Emmett ainda segurava meus braços.

Jacob olhou para Isabella mas não saiu dali.

- Por favor Jake,estou te pedindo. Vamos ! - Pediu Isabella de novo,pegando em sua mão. Ele deu uma última olhada,e depois saiu com ela.

Jasper me deu um olhar severo e fez sinal para que eu o seguisse. O segui na mesma hora,a coisa que eu mais queria era sair dali. Jasper parou no corredor,e me olhou do mesmo jeito que um pai olha para seu filho delinqüente.

- Edward!Você não pensa cara?! - Me perguntou ele fustrado.

- Não vou nem inventar uma desculpa. Você sabe que eu queria aquela briga. - Disse calmamente.O lado em que Jacob me deu o soco ainda doía.

- Já houve muita briga por hoje.Não quero presenciar outra Jasper. - Falou Alice,que havia acabado de chegar.

Ela podia ter seu jeito e ser baixinha,mas conseguia impor mais respeito que muito cara por aí.Dá para entender porque Jacob está tão feliz com ela.

- Edward olhe só o seu rosto. - Falou ela séria,me passando um pedaço e papel e um espelho,que ela tirava da bolsa.

Me olhei no espelho.O canto da minha boca sangrava e meu rosto estava um pouco inchado. Tirando isso,o resto dos danos são reparáveis.

- Espero que você esteja feliz agora Edward,porque deve ser o único! - Continuou Jasper com seu sermão.

- Se Jacob estiver em pior estado que eu,estarei mais que feliz. - Rebati cético.Já mencionei que não consigo levar um sermão de Jasper a sério?

- Droga Masen! Para de brincar...

- Um minuto,você o chamou de quê ? - Perguntou Alice interrompendo Jasper.

- Prazer,eu sou o Sr. Edward Masen Cullen,o idiota com a boca sangrando. - Respondi sorrindo.

- Sr. Masen Cullen ?! - Perguntou ela chocada.

- Eu sei que não é um sobrenome bonito,mas não é pra tanto ! - Falei confuso.

Alice me olhava de modo se estivesse enxergando outra pessoa em mim,como se eu fosse um super-heroi e acabasse de revelar a minha identidade secreta.

- Eu tenho que ir,vou ver hum... como a Bella está. - Ela deu um beijo em Jasper e saiu.

- O que deu nela ? - Perguntei a Jasper.

- Não sei... mas agora é melhor você cuidar do seu rosto. Vamos pro dormitório. - Falou Jasper num tom autoritário,que não me permitiu questionar.

Passei na enfermaria para pegar um Kit de primeiros socorros e voltei ao dormitório . Jasper já havia saido, deve ter ido falar com Alice.

Limpei meus cortes e lavei meu rosto. Bem melhor agora. Sai novamente,para devolver o Kit a enfermaria. Só que no caminho encontrei Tania e Lauren.

- Ed querido! Como você está?Fiquei tão preocupada com você! - Perguntou Tania com uma voz melosa.

- Melhor impossível. - Respondi secamente.

Nunca entendi essa obcessão que Tania tem por mim. Eu nunca agi com ela de modo especial,trato-a igual eu trato meus amigos. Pensando bem...acho que sou mais carinhoso com Jasper.

- Nossa Ed!Eu estava lá vendo a briga,torcendo por você é lógico!Porque se aquele Jacob tivesse te machucado,eu ia ... - Mas eu parei de ouvir o blábláblá da Tania,porque uma risada me chamou a atenção.

Jacob estava indo para o jardim do campus,de mãos dadas com uma garota. Mas essa garota não era a Isabella. Tenho que segui-los.

- Tania será que você podia deixar isso aqui na enfermaria para mim?Obrigada,você é uma garota muito gentil. - Falei,deixando o kit em suas mãos e sai,sem esperar por uma resposta.

Segui Jacob e a garota. Eles se sentaram num banco e ficaram conversando . Me escondi atrás de uma pilastra para que não me vissem.

Já estava começando a achar que eu estava ficando paranóico,porque eles só conversavam,até que Jacob pegou uma mexa do cabelo da garota e colocou atrás da orelha dela. Então ele acariciou sua bochecha com as costas da mão,e lhe deu um beijo. Na boca.

* * *

**N/A :** Oii amoores ! **=)**

Bom...várias coisinhas pra falar ! Primeiro de tudo um Parabéns super atrasado para uma leitora mega especial : **Dany Cullen** ! =D

Segundo... Por favor não me matem!Sei que demorei HORRORES!Mas é que as provas vieram,e minha internet esta um lixo!O capítulo era pra ter saído ontem,mas ai a net pifou ~.~

Peço que vocês me desculpeem,mesmo mesmo!

Agradecendo a vocês mais uma vez por serem tão **lindos **e **carinhosos **comigo!Sem vocês não sei o que seria de mim! Tem gente dando opinião,que coisa linda '--' **AMO VOCÊS** !

Podem dar sugestões,irei pensar nelas,assim como a sugestão da Mariana Nepo ! **Gente,quem quiser dedicação de capítulo,é só pedir** ;D

E agora... o que vocês acharam desse capítulo ?! 'o' Finalmente a briga entre eles \o/ Revelações amorosas...e Jake safadinhoo !

Aguardando ansiosamente pela opinião de vocês !

* * *

Agora irei responder aos **LINDOS** reviews que eu **AMO** tanto :

**Lila Cullen** : Oii xuxu =) [aa] que bom que você gostou do cap dedicado a ti ! Maals mesmo pela demora,me mata nauum u.u UHSAUASH Espero que você goste desse tambem ! Ah eu mando muito bem? assim eu fico com velgonha ! KKK Beijoos te amul

**MyleninhahS2:** Oii minha #aloka ! UASHUASH [aaa] controle-se menina ! UASHUSA Haha,somos foda e pronto ;D Bom... não acho que vc tenha gostado muito desse final,mas era necessario ! USAHUAS TE AMO ! (l) *tenta nao me matar* xD

**Gigismart-chan** : Minha lindaaa !!! [aa] como vc é divaah ! Que isso,vc que exagera nos elogios xD Dorme sorrindo mesmo ! e eu nao vou parar de escrever never ! e desculpaa pela demora Gigih Beijoo minha Divah '--'

**Vick Cullen **: auntii que linda '--' amando? por isso que eu sou feliz ! =) desculpaaa mesmo pela demora,imprevistos demais.Não vou parar de escrever,prometo. Espero que curta esse tambem!esperando teu coments . =D beijuu

**GabiLautner:** Cara,já disse que eu simplesmente te ADORO? SUAHSAUHSA vc é linda manow,que carinhosa ! Irei responder todos os reviews 'que eu amei' aqui ok ? Obrigadão amoor,cara,fico feliz mesmo em agradar ! sim,vc é diva tambem ;D Ah não é que ele é burro,é que eu nao quero que ele descubra agora ! UASHUASHSA Emmett divo sempre ! Obrigada floor,e desculpa pela demora. Esperando teu coments ! beijão =)

**Maaa Cullen** : Seja bem vinda ! que fofa '--' Bom,geralmente eu posto em 2 semanas,mas dessa vez falhei com vcs u.u me desculpa,isso nao vai se repetir! Super feliz que vc esteja gostando,e espero que continue assim! beijããoo

**adRii Masters** : NOSSA,TAMBEM TE AMO ! wow,esse foi um dos coments mais fodas que eu já recebi ! '--' Haha,se vc nao gosta do Jake,AMOU esse final ! Mas caracaaas,emocionei de verdade nesse coments,saber que eu agrado vc,e tipo nossa... sei nem o que dizer ! só tenho a agradecer o seu carinho,e me desculpar pela enorme que esse capítulo compense ! Beijão (L)

**Leninhaa'** : Oii xuxu's '--' USHSAUASHUS Cara,amo seus reviews ! Haha,eu foda? /adoro ! KKK' JAKE VIN NI NOIS ! xD Alice é diva,Emmett e Rosalie juntos são danadinhoos ! USAHUAS Ah eles não podem descobrir quem sao agora ! ia perder a graça ... ._. Sorry pela demora viu ? espero que você continue gostando ! Beijão minha linda =D

**BiiaCastro**: cara,o team eu odeio o jake ta crescendo nas reviews ! por isso q acho q geral amou o fim do cap ! USAHUASHAS pois é ... eu amo todos ! nada a reclamar ! Me desculpe pela demora,e espero que esse capítulo compense ! beijão Biia

**Dany Cullen** :Parabens para dany,ta ficando mais velha... e o azar é só dela ! USAHUASHASU Caracas xuxu! Parabeeens meu amoor,tudo de bom e mais um pouco para vc,pq eu te adoro ! '--' Haha,piscina?!eu adoro,eu nado de verdade,em competições fora e tudo u.u Mas indo ao capítulo ... Bom ,a Bella ta com o Jake pq não é a hora dela fica com o Edward ainda,muita coisa tem que rolar ! rose nos te amamoos ! \o/ Valeu pelo toque aê das meninas,Tania/cachorra já apareceu nesse ;D Cara,juro que quase choro lendo seu review ! haha sou emo-not USHUASHASU Tambem te adoro muito titia ! =D Beijão,sorry pela demora ! (ops,escrevi um texto)

: haha,que lenda '--' amou mesmo ?? aiin fico super feliz ! não costumo demorar assim,entao me desculpee ! espero que o capítulo esteja bom,e compense ! beijão =D

**SophiaCullenBlack** : que isso amor,sem problema algum. eu que agradeço pelo comentário '--' que bom que vc esta gostando,fico muito feliiz ! Jakee nos te amamoos ! \o USHUAHASU Beijoo ,e espero que curta esse cap tambem ;)

**Ana Krol** : anaa que diva voce ! =D amou,e eu ameei ameei q vc tenha amado !!! sim,como vc viu ele aprontou ! (66' UHSUSAHAS Desculpa a demora. Beijoos

**Jessy Moreno :** USHUASH ele é lerdinho porque eu qero... se é que vc me entende xD Mas siim,emmett divooo ! (L) mals a demora,espero que goste !

**Aninha **: aii brigadiinha ! =D cara,amo esses comentarios positivos,melhoram meu dia ! Me desculpe pela demora,e espero que ame esse cap tambeem ! beijin =]

: thanks love ! =D me desculpe pela demora viu ? espero que goste desse tambeem ! beijoos

**Mariana Nepo** : Você fez uma coisa inedita : deu sugestão. Cara,amei isso ! pensei mesmo sobre oq vc sugeriu,e isso me deu uma ideia! que sera postada no prox capitulo ! =D Valeuu ! muito feliz . com que vc goste ! Beijoos

**Layra Cullen** : seja bem vinda ! espero te agradar mais e mais ! =D obrigada por comentar,e me desculpe a demora. beijos

**Cah Bigaisk** : USAHUASHASU preguiça sempre \o ! [aa] sua divs ! emmett e rose é o que há ! sempree ! o sonho do Edward,fico feliz que vc tenha gostado ! e o Jake...UII ven ni nois ! ASHUSAHASU Beijaao Cah,espero que goste desse tambem ;)

**Lize G**. : que bom que vc ta gostando flor ! isso é o meu trabalho =D Edward com ciumes é o melhor /adoro ^^ espero que goste desse tambem,e me desculpa pela demora . beijin

**Gabi Pattinson **: haha,relaxa que não escreveu nada absurdo ! Bom,se vc nao gosta do Jake com a Bells,deve ter gostado do fim desse cap (dika) UHAUSAHSA Edward com ciumes é vida cara ! /adoooro ! KKK' Emmett e Rosalie juntos são fodaa ,safadiinhos UII xD Beijao amor,sorry pela demora !

* * *

**É isso aí ! Esperando pelo reviews de vocês ! Fiquem com os deuses =)**


	9. Revelações '

**Edward Pov**

Não acredito no que meus olhos estão vendo.Já era de se esperar,que o Jacob traísse a Isabella,mas não achei que isso fosse acontecer tão rápido.

Isso era um erro enorme da parte dele. Nem _ela _merecia isso.

Sai praticamente correndo dali. Eu preciso colocar meus pensamentos em ordem,e só uma pessoa pode me ajudar.

Entrei no dormitório e liguei o notebook. Anda ,conecta logo internet...Por que o computador nos deixa na mão justo na hora em que mais precisamos?

Depois de minutos,que pareceram horas,consegui entrar no MSN.E graças a Deus ali esta _ela_,minha salvação .

"_ Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bells ! "_

Chamei. Espero que ela não demore a responder.

"_Bells diz:_

_Hey Masen,como é que vai?"_

Meu coração relaxou só pelo fato dela me responder.

"_ Sr. Masen diz:_

_Nada bem,graças a Deus você esta ai._

_Bells diz:_

_Nossa,o que aconteceu? "_

Era desse incentivo que eu precisava. Contei a ela que vi um cara,o qual eu não gostava,beijando uma garota. Mas ele tinha namorada,e por mais que eu tambem não gostasse dela,não achava isso certo.

"_ Sr. Masen diz:_

_Obrigada,precisava contar isso a alguém._

_Bells diz:_

_Disponha._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Mas o que você acha?_

_Bells diz:_

_Sinceramente?Por mais que você não goste da garota tem que avisa-lá.Isso não se faz com ninguém._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_O problema é que nós nos odiamos. Ou quase. Mas enfim... ela não vai acreditar em mim._

_Bells diz:_

_Você não vai estar errado em tentar. Pior que fracassar,é deixar de tentar. "_

Uau,agora a Bells acabou de ganhar mais respeito ainda,e quem sabe um cargo de filosofa.

Na verdade,ela é a melhor garota para mim. Sabe ser divertida,séria quando precisa,é timida,fala suas devidas coisas na hora certa. Se ela aparecesse aqui agora,a pediria em namoro sem pensar duas vezes.

"_ Sr. Masen diz:_

_Já te disse que você é encantadora?_

_Bells diz:_

_Qual é Masen,não vem com esse papo furado pra cima de mim._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Estou falando sério.Não brinco com as coisas que importam para mim,e nem com as pessoas que amo._

_Bells diz:_

_Está dizendo que me ama? "_

Uma questão complicada. Amo o seu jeito de ser e pensar,mas na verdade,tenho muita vontade de conhecê-la. Mas de um jeito ou de outro,se for para escolher entre uma vida com a Bells ou sem ela,prefiro a primeira opção.

"_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Ok,é complicado. Mas a sua amizade significa tanto pra mim,que já estou inseguro se é realmente só isso que eu sinto por você._

_Bells diz:_

_Ai meu Deus.Tá,como você sabe,sou péssima com as palavras,então vou direto ao assunto._

_Sr. Masen diz:_

_Fique a vontade._

_Bells diz:_

_O problema é que você é aquele tipo de cara,que uma princesa aguarda toda a sua vida,montado num belo cavalo branco.Só que eu,não sou uma princesa. Sou uma pebléia. "_

Meu sorriso quase saiu andando do meu rosto. Se eu já significo alguma coisa para ela,sou o homem mais feliz do mundo no momento.

"_ Sr. Masen diz:_

_Nada que o tipo certo de pessoa,não resolva. Melhor tentar,do que desistir,me disse uma sábia pebléia._

_Bells diz:_

_rsrsrs Ok,jogou minhas palavras contra mim?Eu mereci. Mas decidiu se vai falar com a garota ? "_

Nossa,havia até me esquecido do problema de contar ou não a Isabella sobre o Jacob. Isso é o que dá,a "presença" da Bells me causa isso.

"_ Sr. Masen diz:_

_Bom acho que sim. Deseje -me boa sorte._

_Bells diz:_

_Boa sorte. "_

Sai do MSN e respirei fundo. Hora da verdade ser dita. Que Deus me ajude.

**Bella Pov **

Já se passaram horas,mas não consigo parar de pensar na confusão daquela tarde.O modo como as coisas ocorreram...

O pior,é que eu estava começando a achar que eu e o Cullen poderíamos tentar nos entender,mas depois de hoje,acho que não tem jeito. Apesar de que na briga de hoje,ele estava mais focado em Jacob do que em mim.

Jacob...Ele não admitiu,mas o Cullen fez um belo estrago nele. Quando saimos dali,fui ao seu dormitório e o ajudei a limpar os cortes,deixando um remédio para dor no estomago sobre a mesa,e muito gelo para seu rosto.

Agora estou aqui,no ginásio esperando Alice. Ela já esta quase saindo do seu horário extra,e vamos passar no dormitório de Rosalie quando ela chegar. Rose conseguiu se instalar novamente,e suas aulas já começam amanhã.

O problema em ficar esperando Alice não é nem o tédio.é que eu fico muito tempo pensando,e no momento,pensando no Masen.

O modo como ele falou comigo hoje,o rumo que a conversa tomou,deixou tudo mais confuso ainda. As vezes sinto uma enorme curiosidade de perguntar quem ele realmente é.E mais ridiculo ainda: no momento,estou achando que ele seria um namorado mil vezes melhor do que Jacob.

Como se ele fosse querer algo comigo depois de me ver a cores e ao vivo.

Olhei ao meu redor para ver se Alice estava chegando .Mas espera...tem uma pessoa vindo em minha direção.

Essa não. Podia ser qualquer pessoa,menos ele. Agora o jeito é manter a calma,o máximo que der.

- Posso me sentar ? - Perguntou com sua voz aveludada.

- Estamos num país livre não é ? - Respondi irônica.

- Educada como sempre. -Disse Edward,enquanto se sentava na minha frente.

- Está fazendo o que aqui?Veio se desculpar pela briga?

- Não me desculpo pelas coisas boas da vida. - Respondeu ele,dando um sorriso.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui então ? - Perguntei impaciente.Já tive experiencias demais por um dia.

- Direto ao ponto?Ok...Quero te falar uma coisa,mas você não vai acreditar em mim.- Falou ele,olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Tive que piscar para não perder o raciocínio.

- Já que eu não vou acreditar,pra que você vai falar ? - Perguntei confusa.

- Nossa,será que da para parar de me dar patada e me ouvir ! - Falou ele fustrado.

- Está bem,sou toda ouvidos . - Concordei relutante.

Edward mexeu nos cabelos,de um jeito nervoso.O que será que ele tinha de tão importante pra me falar ?

- Eu vi Jacob beijando outra garota ontem no boca. - Falou ele de uma vez só.

Dei risada.

- Ok,essa foi boa!Mas hoje não é primeiro de abril. - Falei ainda dando risada.

- Estou falando sério Isabella!Quer saber?Eu sou mesmo um idiota de tentar te deixar você levar chifre mesmo! - Falou o Cullen irritado.

- Já que é assim,me de um bom motivo para que eu acredite em você !

- Traição é uma coisa que não se dejesa nem para o seu pior inimigo. - Falou ele sério,olhando nos meus olhos novamente. - Agora estou indo embora,já perdi muito o meu tempo. - Falou se levantando,e seguindo por onde tinha vindo.

O que se faz numa hora dessas? Corri atrás dele.

- Espera ! - Falei quando tinha o alcançado,puxando seu braço.

Ele se virou surpreso por me ver ali.

- Isso que você me disse,é mesmo verdade? Não está tentando me irritar? - Perguntei sem jeito.

- Juro por Deus que essa é a verdade Isabella.

- Então Jacob,ele realmente...ai meu Deus. - Falei com minha expressão desabando. Se Edward estava mesmo falando a verdade,significa que Jacob havia beijado outra ão é melhor eu sair logo daqui,as lágrimas não vão demorar a chegar.

- É,hum..obrigada. - murmurrei para Edward,enquanto reunia toda minha força para voltar a mesa e esperar Alice. Só espero que ela não demore.

Mas alguém me puxou pelo braço. Era Edward.

- Por que resolveu confiar em mim? - Me perguntou.

- Pude ver em seus olhos que você estava falando a verdade.E na verdade,acho que não te odeio como antes. - Respondi sinceramente,nada mais justo,já que ele havia me contado sobre Jacob.

Edward se aproximou mais de mim. Tive de me concentrar para não ficar o encarando. Ele era bonito demais.

- Como você esta,em relação ao que eu acabei de te falar ? - Perguntou ele num tom,que nunca havia usado comigo antes. Um tom sincero e preocupado,sem nenhum vestígio de raiva.

- Na verdade,não estou nada bem. - Respondi com a voz baixa.

Então uma coisa totalmente surreal aconteceu : Edward me abraçou. Pude sentir seus braços fortes ao meu redor,me abraçando. Passei meus braços ao seu redor tambem e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro,deixando algumas lágrimas cairem.

A lembrança daquele momento será inesquecível.O modo como ele me reconfortava,me abraçando,foi mágico. A sua presença,o seu cheiro,poder ser eu mesma e contar com seu apoio. Poderia passar a minha vida inteira daquele jeito,seria ótimo.

Até que parei para pensar,e vi o que realmente estava acontecendo. Nós dois abraçados no meio do corredor,e eu ainda estava chorando. Me separei de Edward.

- Obrigada . - Falei olhando para ele.

- Pode parecer estranho,mas se precisar falar comigo,fique a vontade. - Continuou falando ele com o mesmo tom de antes. Edward se aproximou mais de mim. Praticamente parei de respirar. Primeiro ele encostou a mão timidamente no meu rosto,me olhando diretamente nos olhos. Aquele par de esmeraldas verdes me fitando.

Depois Edward passou as costas da mão delicadamente por onde meu rosto ainda estava molhado,tirando as últimas lágrimas que sobraram. Seu toque era estremamente macio.

- Fique bem Bella. - Disse ele,então foi embora. Não vi por onde ele tinha ido,e nem pra onde foi.

Edward me abraçou,secou minhas lágrimas e pela primeira vez não me tratou com raiva,além de me chamar de Bella.Não sei quanto a ele,mas eu nunca mais voltarei a odia-lo.

Na verdade,acho que estou me apaixonando por Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey Girls ! =D

Bom,desculpem DE NOVO pela demora ! Mas sabem aquele comunicado lindo #ironia que sua internet não esta funcionando? Então,estou sem net há mais de uma semana,e devo ficar por um tempo ._. #sofri

Por isso não pude postar antes para vocês. O segundo motivo é que eu estava esperando mais alguns reviews ... os comentários no ultimo capítulo cairam de 22 para 14 ''/

Sei que vocês tem a vida de vocês,mas meu insentivo são os seus comentários. Enfim ... obrigada a todos você leem =)

O que acharam do capítulo ? Esse momento love entre os dois no final,amei escrever HAHA '-'

PS : E aê,o que acharam de todos os clipes de Eclipse até agora ? eu morri X_X

PS 2 : Estou com umas novas ideias pra futuras fics '-' Se eu começasse,vocês leriam ? ;D

* * *

No próximo capítulo eu respondo aos reviews de vocês,porque to sem tempo #lanhouse Fiquem com os deuses


	10. A hora da verdade

**Bella Pov **

Se eu nomeasse cada semana da minha vida o nome dessa seria : Coisas que eu tentei fazer.

Tentei não ficar muito pensativa quando estava perto de Alice,assim não teria que dar explicações que nem eu entendo.

Tentei acreditar que Jacob é e sempre foi fiel em relação a mim,mas disso não tenho certeza alguma.

Tentei falar com Jacob sobre o assunto, mas a parte medrosa me domina. Medo de estar errada,medo dele olhar em meus olhos e dizer que nunca me amou.

Mas se tem uma coisa que eu realmente tentei fazer,com todas as minhas forças,foi não pensar em Edward. Nem preciso dizer que fracassei.

Não consigo parar de pensar naquela tarde,naquele abraço,naquela voz e naqueles olhos...Devo estar com algum problema.O pior é que a cada 10 pensamentos que tenho,metade são relacionados a isso.

Mas pior do que tudo isso junto,é que estou com medo de mais uma coisa. Uma coisa que minha mente sempre me avisou,uma coisa que meus olhos não queriam ver,e a mesma coisa que meu coração sempre sentiu.

Um pensamento proibido e uma incerteza quase certa : amo Edward Cullen.

- Bella ? - Chamou Alice.

- Aqui no quarto ! - Respondi com a voz alta,para que ela me ouvisse.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Alice entrasse no quarto. Ela estava linda : uma camisa rosa,um short jeans preto e uma chuteira rosa,combinando com a blusa.

- Não acredito nisso Isabella ! Ainda está assim ? - Perguntou ela indignada,gesticulando para mim.

"Dei ombros".Eu estava de pijama deitada na cama,ouvindo música e procurando o Masen no msn.Já fazem dias que não falo com ele. Sinto saudade.

- Bella ! O jogo,acorda ! Levanta logo que você vai,querendo ou não. - Falou ela vindo para o lado da cama,puxando meu lençol.

Claro,como pude esquecer ? Hoje é o dia tão esperado do grande jogo de baseball. Jogo que eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ir ... mas que sentido tem discutir com Alice ? Ela sempre ganha.

Então deixei que ela me fizesse de boneca. Após alguns minutos eu estava com uma blusinha branca e lilás,uma saia de pregas preta e uma sapatilha roxa que Alice me emprestara.

- Ficou perfeito ! - Falou Alice abrindo um sorriso, contente com seu próprio trabalho. - Agora vamos pro estádio,se não vamos ficar num lugar ruim.

Chegamos ao estádio com tempo de sobra,então deixamos nossas coisas em nossos lugares e fomos para o corredor entre as cadeiras e as entradas para o vestiários. Alice queria ver Jasper para desejar-lhe boa sorte,e eu faria o mesmo a Jacob,se o encontrasse.

- Alice ! - Falou Jasper abrindo um sorriso lindo e a pegando nos braços. O amor dos dois é lindo.

- E aí Bella ? - Ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Preparado pra ganhar o jogo Jasper ? - Perguntei.

- Claro ! - Respondeu ele um pouco entusiasmado demais,fazendo eu e Alice cairmos na risada.

- Qual foi a piada que eu perdi ? - Perguntou Jacob,que acabava de chegar.

- Nada não. - Respondeu Alice ainda rindo.

Jacob veio ao meu lado e passou o braço em minha cintura.

- Você está linda sabia ? - Perguntou ele,beijando minha bochecha.

- Agradeça a Alice. - Respondi sorrindo e corando um pouco.

- Eu gostaria de apresentar uma amiga para vocês...já volto.- Falou Jacob indo na direção do pátio.

Ele voltou minutos depois,junto com uma garota. Ela era sem dúvida nenhuma muito cabelos sedosos caídos nos ombros,castanhos como seus olhos. Possuía um rosto totalmente harmônico : lábios cheios,nariz anguloso,olhos luminosos. Ela vestida com um jeans e uma jaqueta vermelha,que caiam muito bem nela.

- Reenesme o pessoal... pessoal Reenesme. - Ele nos apresentou.

- Olá Reenesme ! Eu sou Alice,esse é Jasper e aquela é a Bella . - Falou Alice sorrindo.

Reenesme deu um sorriso tímido,revelando seus dentes brancos,e acenou.

- Vai ficar pra assistir o jogo ? - Perguntei tentando ser simpática.

- Bom,eu vou.E queria saber se podia ficar com vocês.- Falou Reenesme pela primeira vez,com uma voz doce.

- Não precisava nem pedir. Vem comigo,vamos deixar suas coisas junto com as nossas.- Respondeu Alice,pegando a mão de Reenesme e indo para nossos lugares.

- Jasper ? - Chamou alguém logo em seguida. Alguém com a voz incrivelmente linda.

Então ele entrou.Já estava vestido para o jogo : uma calça preta,uma camisa branca com listras azuis e uma blusa de manga comprida azul escura embaixo.O cabelo estava coberto com o boné branco,com uma letra E no centro.

*Finalmente achei você ! Você tem que ir colocar o seu uniforme pro ... - Começou a falar Edward,até que me viu e parou.

Edward me olhou dos pés a cabeça,fitando meus olhos por último. Desviei o olhar,começando a corar. Hoje ele estava bonito demais.

- Ok vou indo então. - Falou Jasper,indo pro vestiário.

- Acho que tenho que ir também Bells... - Falou Jacob um tanto desconfortável com a ideia de me deixar ali,sozinha com o Cullen.

- Tudo bem. - Falei sorrindo,tentando tranquilizá-lo. Virei-me ficando de frente a Jacob e lhe dei um beijo.

- Isso é pra dar boa sorte ? - Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Ganhe por mim.

Então Jacob deu uma piscada e foi na mesma direção que Jasper,entrando no vestiário.

Agora estávamos só eu e o Cullen. Onde está a Alice quando se precisa dela ?

- Então,mesmo sabendo o que ele fez,continuam juntos ?

Não respondi por 2 motivos. Primeiro porque eu não lhe devia satisfação da minha vida,e segundo porque eu estava totalmente atordoada com sua beleza.

- Eu realmente não entendo o que você está fazendo. - Continuou Edward,mesmo sem uma resposta minha.

- Você não tem um jogo prester a começar ? - Perguntei mudando de assunto,deixando claro que não iria falar sobre o que acontecia entre mim e Jacob com ele.

- Não quer falar sobre o assunto ? Tudo bem,só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. - Falou Edward num tom sério.

- Por que está falando assim comigo agora ? Quer dizer,controlado,bem mais educado do que antes...Bom,você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. - Tagarelei sem pensar,e me arrependi na hora em que as palavras sairam da minha boca. Será que eu realmente queria saber a resposta ?

- Agora sou eu quem fujo das evasivas. - Comentou ele dando um sorriso torto,que me tirou o folego. - Bom,até mais. Tenho um jogo pra ganhar.

Então o Cullen tambem saiu,me deixando ali,ainda atordoada por seu sorriso. Voltei para os lugares onde Alice devia estar com Renesmee,mas Alice não estava lá.

- Ela disse que vai ver os primeiros momentos do jogo com Rosalie. - Explicou Renesmee.

Como não sou muito tagarela e nem Renesmee,falamos pouco nesta meia hora antes do jogo. Ela me contou que estuda em uma universidade em Oregon,e estava sem aulas está ão aproveitou para dar um pulo aqui e ver Jacob.

- Você e Jacob se conhecem a muito tempo ? - Perguntei num tom despreocupado,tentando ao máximo não parecer uma namorada ciumenta.

- Nós praticamente crescemos juntos. Eu morava na cidade vizinha da dele,e ia lá muitas vezes com minha mãe. Então conheci Jacob,quando eu tinha uns ... 7 anos. - Respondeu Renesmee,dando um sorriso.

*Puxa,que legal. - Sei que é irracional,mas uma parte de mim ficou incomodada em ele nunca ter mencionado Renesmee para mim.

Começou uma agitação no campo,e um alarme soou.O jogo iria começar.

Os dois times entraram em campo. O time de Edward com uniformes semelhantes ao dele,e o time de Jacob possuia o mesmo tipo de uniforme,mas nas cores branca e vermelha.

Se posicionaram em seus lugares. Jasper estava na base do rebatedor,e Mike lançaria a bola. Edward estava na base próxima,assim como Jacob. Emmett estava na outra extremidade.

O árbitro deu o sinal,e o jogo começou. Mike lançou a bola,que Jasper rebateu com facilidade. Começou a movimentação no campo,tentando pegar a bola,enquanto Jasper dava o máximo de si para chegar a base oposta primeiro.

Jasper conseguiu,e assim seguiu o jogo.Não sou muito fã de baseball,mas meu pai é fanático,então acabei aprendendo alguma coisa.

O time de Edward estava claramente ganhando,passando-se apenas alguns minutos. Edward era realmente muito veloz,e nada se comparava a força de Emmett.O time de Jacob tentava se equilibrar,focando em Jacob e Mike.

Então,faltando apenas minutos para o intervalo,Jacob fez uma rebatida Jasper conseguiria. Com a surpresa de todos,saiu em disparada,enquanto a torcida vibrava. Passou por um,dois,três...estava claro que iria conseguir. Então no final,chegando a base,deu um mortal e parou em pé,em cima da base.

Foi uma chuva de aplausos e gritos,todos impressionados. Então Jacob sorriu e fez um coração,na minha direção,ou pelo menos eu achei que fosse.

Mas quando olhei para o lado,Renesmee estava com os olhos marejados e sorria pra Jacob. E naquele momento ,como um estalo,me veio uma lembrança de alguns anos atrás.

**Flashback On**

Estávamos na sua garagem,enquanto Jacob trabalhava em uma moto velha.

- Foi no cinema com quem ontem ? - Perguntei,enquando passava a chave inglesa a ele.

- Com a Nessie. - Respondeu ele,sorrindo.

- Nessie ?

- Ah acho que não te contei ... O nome dela é Renesmee,eu conheço ela desde alguns verões atrá muito dela.

- Então quer dizer que eu tenho uma concorrente ? - Perguntei num tom brincalhão,fingindo ultraje.

Jacob deu risada,e depois respondeu :

- Sinto-lhe dizer,mas sim você tem uma concorrente !

Esperei um pouco,para ver se ele falaria mais alguma coisa. Nunca pressionei Jacob a me contar nada,deixava que ele falasse o que bem entendesse.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela dizer,meu coração dispara quando a vejo chegando,e sua voz é como um calmante pra mim. Tudo fica bem quando ela está perto de mim.É como se sem ela,eu vivesse num deserto,e quando ela aparece sorrindo,meu mundo se transforma no mais lindo dos jardins.

**Flashback Off **

Agora tudo se encaixou como num quebra-cabeças. Como pude ser tão cega ? Que amiga viria de outra cidade,ver um amigo se não tivesse mais nada entre eles ? Que amigo faria uma jogada espetacular e dedicaria a essa mesma amiga,sem ter nenhuma intenção por trás disso ?

E que garota idiota namoraria esse garoto,e não perceberia isso ? Só podia ser eu mesmo.

Olhei para Renesmee de novo,e pude ver a inocencia em seu rosto. Ela havia ficado realmente emocionada com o ato de Jacob,e se eu bem o conheço,ele nem deve ter falado a ela que está namorando.

Respirei fundo,não era com ela que eu tinha que pedir satisfações.E a pessoa com quem eu teria uma boa conversa,acabava de sair do campo. Chegara o intervalo.

Me levantei e fui andando com passadas pesadas até chegar no corredor,e cruzei os braços impaciente,enquanto esperei por Jacob.

Enfim ele apareceu,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Jacob,preciso conversar com você.Agora. - Falei numa voz dura,deixando claro que não estava de brincadeira.

Seu sorriso sumiu,e ele perguntou um pouco assustado : - O que foi Bella ?

- Se eu te perguntar uma coisa,promete olhar no fundo dos meus olhos e me dizer a verdade ?

- Claro que sim Bells . - Respondeu ele,ficando de frente para mim.

Respirei fundo.É agora ou nunca.

- Jacob Black,você me traiu com a Renesmee ?

* * *

**N/A** : Oiii amoores ! =D

Ok,mil e uma desculpas... mas ficar sem net é fogo ! O capítulo já estava escrito... Mas uma notícia boa : minha net voltou \o

Postarei regularmente de hoje em diante , prometo =D

Gente,o que acharam desse capítulo ? Como o Jacob vai sair dessa ? Deixem comentários,que já esta escrito o que acontece.

Tenho um **anuncio** pra vocês : comecei minha **nova fic**. Está postado somente o prólogo **'um anjo caído do céu'**. Leiam por favor '-'

E aí,assistiram **Eclipse** ? eu já vi e AMEI.

* * *

Irei responder aos reviews. Quem deixou no capítulo anterior também,serão respondidos juntos =)

**Lila Cullen** :Edward com ciumes,sem ciumes... adoramos ! HAHA Amoore,quanto tempo hein ? Obrigada pelos elogios '-' Desculpa pela demora . Beijão,espero falar logo contigo no msn =)

**BiiaCastro** : Poxa,eu amo o Jacob ,mas tudo bem HAHA . Alice nem contou pra Bella...mas tudo certo . Amou o final do cap 9 ? aunts,que fofa '-' Sim,as partes de Eclipse foram fodas,o filme então. Vi na estreia ^^ Não tem lemons na fic naum,nao gosto e nem escrevo sobre acho super simpatica Bia. Adoro as Bias USHSA' Beijo e me desculpe pela demora.

**Nessinha Cullen **: Aii meu Deus ! USHASU' Opa,adoro receber reviews ! Minha fic muito boa ? Obrigada irão descobrir quem é quem daqui a 2 capítulos - segredo- E me desculpe pela enooorme demora,mas ficar sem net é sofrer. Alice ainda vai dar aquele jeitinho dela na historia,pode esperar. É isso,obrigada e le minha outra fic tbm ? Beijoos

**Jessy Moreno** : Oii xuxu . Siim,alice diva descobriu \o Obrigada pelo apoio na nova fic. Eclipse lindo lindo lindo. ESpero que goste desse tambem xuxu . Beijoos,quero falar contigo depoiis.

**M. Vittoria** : Pode deixar que eu continuo sim =)

**Gigismart-chan** : Divaaaaa '-' Saudade Ed apanhou,o Jake tbm... mas continuam lindos do jeito que eu gosto HAHA Alice diva descobriu \o Capítulo lindo o 9 ? Obrigada,sao seus olhos HAHA Ficar com os deuses e o Jensen ? Ok... manda os deuses embora USAHAUSHSA' Le minha nova fic miinha diva. Louca pra falar contigo de novo .

**Maa Cullen** : agradecendo pela fic ? eu é que agradeço por ler e ser carinhosa =) não vou abandona-la nao,pode deixar. Me desculpa se eu demorei nos dois capítulos SUHSAU' Mas é que ficar sem net é tenso,mas te prometo que os proximos saem rapidinho. Beijoos

**Bruhhello **: MELDELS Putz revoltz hein ? AUSHASUSAH' Isso mesmo Edward bate nele - qqq . Amando a fic ? obrigada =) Me desculpe pela demora viu ? acompanha minha outra fic ? '-' beijão

**Dany Cullen **: AMOR ! Caraca,que saudade de responder ao seu review '-' Poxa,o Ed te encanta... mas o Jake não fica atras né ? Descobriu nesse cap com quem o Jake ficou neah ? Infelizmente ele tinha que ter algum defeito ! HAHA amou amou ? ah eu tbm te amo te amo HAHA Beijão. Acompanha minha outra fic ? Aguardando pra te responder de novo. Me passa teu e-mail ? 'escrevi um texto'

**GabiLautner** : Oii diva =) Poxa,tem que acabar na melhor parte pra te deixar mais curiosa :p Sim,o Jake foi um idiota em fazer isso com a não vai contar ainda... e bom,digamos que no próximo capítulo rola algo entre a Bella e o Edward já 'segredo' USHSAU' Me desculpa pela enoorme demora USHSUAHSAU Como vc ta ansiosa ! Ok ... no proximo capítulo tem beijo entre eles ! pronto falei USAHASU Mas eles só descobrirao mais pra frente. Beijo tbm te amo !

**adRii Masters **: SUHASUASH adoro quando vc adora o capitulo (?) Hum ... a minha outra fic é Edward e Bella tbm. Só nessa que tem um pouquinho da Nessie. Enfim,tambem amo muito vc e seus comentarios sempre me animam. Valeu por acompanhar a fic desde o começo. Desculpa a demora viu ? =)

**Ana Krol** : Mais uma a favor da surra do Jake ? O.O Ok,ele mereceu USAHSAU' Desculpa a demora flor ! Nossa amou mesmo ? Ganhei o meu dia ! Beijooos

**SophiaCullenBlack** : UASHSAU Tadinho... mas mereceu neah ?/ Fazer o que , o Jake tinha que ter um defeito. Acompanha minha outra fic ? Beijããõ e me desculpe a demora.

**Gabi Pattinso**n : Você é uma daquelas que acompanha desde o começo,brigadão . =D Alice descobriu \o Adoro Edward com ciumes USAHUSAH' Desculpe a demora ok ? Beijão Gabi

**julia . miranda** : Oiii Juh =) Tava sem net ? Sei bem como é isso,fiquei um mes assim =( Desculpe a demora . Aii voce é muito fofa sabia ? HAHA , tambem ameeei escrever esse momento Bella e Edward ! Beijão,e nos proximos irei demorar menos.

**roosi** : adogou ? adogo tambem UASHUASHSA Tadiinhu do Jake u.u Sorry a demora,ficar sem net é tenso. Beijãão

**Anne Lima** : Primeira vez que vc comenta ? USAHSAU Senti seu desespero com esse 'nao' . Desculpa a demora floor ... mas espero que esse capítulo compense ! Beijão

**CahBigaiski** : Thudo bem,entendo desses periodos conturbados. Por isso que demorei,desculpe. Opa,a briga dos dois foi tensa,e eu tbm amo escrever esses momentos Edward e Bella,que terão bem mais a partir do proximo capítulo. Espero que tenha mais tempo nas férias =) Beijão Cah

Maaa Cullen : amou ? brigada flor =) me desculpe,demorei de novo. Mas a partir de hoje não demoro mais. Beijãão

** Taty . Cullen **: Bem vinda =) Pode deixar que eu vou continuar siim ! Opa,ainda terão muito mais momentos Edward e Bella '-' Sorry a demora,espero continuar agradando =)

**Lara Cullen** : Poxa,te adorei cara ! USAHUSAHSA Poiis é Jake tava perfeito demais,perfeito assim só pode o Edward HAHA Logo logo eles irão descobrir... mais 2 capitulos. Poxa,a minha outra fic será Bella e Edward tambem,dá uma olhada ? '-' Cara,valeu mesmo,são pessoas assim que me deixam feliiz =) Beijão

**Manu** : Oii linda ! Caraca,valeu mesmo pelos elogios,você é super simpática. Me desculpe a demora,mas agora posto rápido =) Até o próximo capítulo

**SahCherryBomb** : Bem vinda =) Adorando ? ownts... obrigada =D Espero que goste desse capítulo tambem. Beijoo

* * *

Beijão pra vocês e até o próximo =D


	11. O amor supera a lógica '

**Bella Pov **

- C-como Bella ? - Perguntou Jacob num misto de surpresa e espanto.

- Você me ouviu muito bem,não irei repetir. Só me responda. - Falei com a mesma voz fria de antes.

Mais pessoas chegavam ao corredor,querendo cumprimentar os jogadores. Avistei Alice indo para o lado de Jasper,e Rosalie dando um beijo um pouco entusiasmado demais em Emmett .

- Por que está me perguntando isso agora Bella ? - Perguntou ele .

- Só me responda,que droga Jacob ! - Falei mais alto,quase gritando. Já que ele estava se esquivando do assunto,então já havia me respondido. Tudo o que Edward havia me falado era verdade.

Meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. Por que toda vez que fico com muita raiva,acabo acionando a porcaria dos meus dutos lacrimais ?

- Bella você está chorando ? O que aconteceu amiga ? - Perguntou Alice preocupada,vindo pro meu lado.

- Esse idiota me traiu,isso aconteceu. - Falei numa voz morta,apontando pra Jacob.

- Como é que é ? - Perguntou Rosalie,vindo para o meu outro lado e colocando a mão na cintura. Acho que o Jacob não teria que se explicar só comigo.

- Bella eu posso te explicar,não culpe a Renesme,é só que ... - Jacob começou a falar,mas eu o cortei.

- Não quero suas explicações e nem irei culpar Renesme.Só quero saber o porque.

Jacob fitou as próprias mãos e apenas me olhou,sem falar nada.

- Por que fingiu me amar,se gostava dela ? Por que quis namorar comigo se seu coração pertence a outra ? Por que ainda fala comigo ? - Gritei,sem me importar com quem escutasse.

- Não fique assim Bella. - Falou Jacob tentando se aproximar de mim.

Não podia acreditar de tudo o que ele fez,mentir para mim,me magoar dessa forma,agir como se estivesse tudo bem... ainda tentar se aproximar de mim ? A raiva que se apoderou de mim foi tão forte que eu dei um tapa no rosto de Jacob com toda minha força.

- Bella fica calma! - Pediu Alice,me puxando para trás e colocando a mão no meu ombro.

- Vem cá,você não vai fazer nada ? - Perguntou Rosalie com uma expressão furiosa.

- Me desculpe. - Foi tudo o que Jacob conseguiu fazer.

- Guarde suas desculpas para alguém que acredite nelas Jacob Black.E faça o favor,de nunca mais olhar na minha cara. - Foram minhas últimas palavras antes de sair dali,sem me importar com nada e com ninguém.

Comecei a correr para fora do campus,não queria ver mais ninguém que eu conhecesse, As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que eu pude,e graças a Deus não caí.

Cheguei a rua,e continuei andando,sem realmente ver para onde estava indo. Estava totalmente cega e com uma dor terrível.

Uma ferida aberta,que a cada vez que o sangue pulsava,machucava cada vez mais.A dor de perder um amor,a dor de perder um amigo,uma perda sem tamanho e com danos praticamente irreparáveis.

Só queria ficar sozinha no meu quarto,mas sei que se eu voltar para o dormitório agora,não vou conseguir. Então continuei andando,até que aconteceu.

Não prestei a devida atenção,e estava quase atravessando a rua quando percebi que um carro estava vindo,mas ele já estava muito próximo,não conseguiria correr. Mesmo assim tentei me mover,sem sucesso.

Já estava quase fechando os olhos e desejando não morrer , quando senti algo estranho,como se algo ou alguém me puxasse para trás. Mas antes que pudesse entender o que acontecia,apaguei e tive como minha última visão,um par de olhos verdes me olhando.

**Edward Pov**

Finalmente soou o sinal,mostrando que começara o intervalo. Meu time estava jogando realmente bem,e se mantivéssemos esse ritmo ganharíamos sem nos esforçar muito. Tinha que agradecer a Jasper e a Emmett,eles fizeram um belo começo de partida.

Estava quase passando pela entrada do corredor entre os vestiários e indo procurar Emmett,mas me lembrei que a Bella podia estar lá,e voltei na mesma hora.

Passei uma boa parte do jogo pensando nela. Ela esta incrivelmente linda hoje,e mesmo teimosa como ela é , me deixou totalmente dependente nela. Na verdade,não paro de pensar nela desde o dia em que a abracei.

Estava quase entrando no corredor quando ouvi a sua estável e alta,na certa Bella estava quase chorando. Conheço bem seu jeito.

Comecei a andar mais rápido,aflito com o que seja que ocorreu com ela.Várias pessoas estavam perto de Bella,que estava com Alice e Rosalie do seu lado. E de frente para elas,estava Jacob.

- Por que fingiu me amar,se gostava dela ? Por que quis namorar comigo se seu coração pertence a outra ? Por que ainda fala comigo ? - Gritou Bella a Jacob.

Então era isso,ela havia descoberto tudo,estavam brigando. Fico feliz por Jacob estar numa pior,mas se Bella estava triste,isso agora importa muito para mim.

- Não fique assim Bella. - Falou Jacob tentando se aproximar dela,mas ela o afastou com um belo tapa na cara. Deve ter doído um bocado.

- Bella fica calma! - Pediu Alice,segurando Bella.

- Vem cá,você não vai fazer nada ? - Perguntou Rosalie com raiva.

- Me desculpe. - Disse Jacob a Isabella.

- Guarde suas desculpas para alguém que acredite nelas Jacob Black.E faça o favor,de nunca mais olhar na minha cara. - Falou Bella numa voz gelada,nunca havia falado assim nem comigo. Então saiu dali correndo.

Pisquei atordoado,tentando entender realmente o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Jacob Black,nunca fui contra você,mas se a Bella ficar muito magoada você vai se ver comigo entendeu ! - Ameaçou Alice,com o dedo na cara de Jacob. Nunca havia visto Alice agir assim.

Jasper veio ao seu lado e a puxou para o novamente para o canto. Jacob estava com a expressão vazia,mas nada se compara ao que ele fez com Isabella.

Então do fundo do corredor,surgiu a garota que ele havia beijado outro dia,e sentou ao lado dele. Desviei o olhar.Não posso acreditar que ele é tão cara de pau a ponto de fazer isso.

Fui para onde Emmett,Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estavam. Alice estava abraçada com Jasper,com a expressão agoniada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu até podia entender sua dor,Bella significa muito pra ela,é praticamente sua família,pelo que eu sabia .

- Pra onde será que a Bella foi ? - Perguntou Rosalie olhando para os lados.

- Não faço idéia. - Respondeu Emmett.

- Não,não!Nós temos que encontrá-la,magoada como ela está,é um perigo pra ela mesma ! - Falou Alice.

- Calma Alice,vai ficar tudo bem.Nós vamos procurar a Bella . - Falava Jasper,tentando acalma-lá.

- Vamos chamar algumas pessoas pra ajudar você a procurar a Bella. - Falou Emmett.

Então vi a oportunidade perfeita de sair dali.

- Eu procuro ela. - Falei num tom firme.

Jasper e Emmett me olharam com um olhar de dúvida,mas Alice não. Seus olhos estavam compreensivos , de certa forma, se ela já esperasse que eu fizesse isso.Não é a primeira vez que Alice age dessa forma comigo,como se soubesse de algo que os outros não sabem sobre mim . Estranho.

- Você realmente faria isso Edward ? - Perguntou Alice,olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Claro que sim. Vou procurar por ela lá fora,você e Rosalie podiam dar uma olhada no dormitório.

- Mas e o jogo Edward ? - Me perguntou Emmett.

- A vida de Bella é bem mais importante do que um jogo idiota de baseball. - Falei dando um olhar duro a Emmett,e então sai andando dali.

Comecei a andar mais rápido,e quando dei por mim já estava correndo. Olhei no estacionamento,no pátio,nos jardins...e nada da Bella. Ela só pode ter ido pra rua.

Passei pelos portões do campus e comecei a andar olhando ao meu redor,pra ver se conseguia identificar sua blusa branca e roxa. Devo ter andado uns dois minutos,quando finalmente a avistei.

Estava um pouco a minha frente,ia atravessar a rua. Mas espera,ela não estava vendo o carro vindo ?

Comecei a correr. Do jeito que ela devia estar,nem deve ter visto o carro,já estava quase atravessando,e o carro estava próximo. Então no instante final,o carro chegou e eu consegui puxar Bella pelo braço,a tirando do caminho do carro.

O problema é que Bella não esperava que eu a puxasse,então seu corpo foi pego de surpresa,e ela veio em minha direção com muita facilidade. Seu corpo realmente saiu do caminho do carro,mas enquando eu tentava pega-lá em meus braços,ela bateu a cabeça no chão com força.

Olhei para seu corpo sob meus braços desesperado. Tenho que agir rápido, como não tenho experiencia nenhuma do ponto de vista médico,não sei se Bella bateu só a cabeça. Ela pode ter fraturado algo quando eu a puxei, e sua vida podia depender disso.

Peguei Bella em meus braços, o que não foi muito difícil já que ela é leve, e levei para meu carro . Comecei a dirigir com pressa,chegando ao hospital em 10 minutos.

Dei uma breve explicação a enfermeira ao passar pela porta,que rapidamente chamou um médico para examinar Bella. Agora que ela estava em boas mãos,parei para respirar um pouco.

Por que eu tinha ficado tão desesperado assim ? Será que ela importava tanto assim para mim,e eu nem me dei conta ? Isso me lembra o pensamento absurdo que tive no dia em que a abracei.

Sendo verdade ou não,tenho tentado não pensar em seus olhos,seu cabelo,seu jeito. Pensar em como era bom te-la em meus braços,e como eu queria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado.

Mas essa não é a hora de pensar nisso. Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Alice. Ela tinha que preencher a ficha com os dados de Bella,já que eu não sabia nada dela além do nome.

Alice chegou lá mais rápido que um foguete. Estava super aflita por Bella,mas eu a certifiquei que Bella ficaria bem,e indiquei o balcão principal para que ela cuidasse do cadastro da Bella.

Alice preencheu os dados de Bella e veio se sentar ao meu lado,aguardando por notícias.Já estava bem mais calma,após saber que Bella ficaria bem e que a batida na cabeça não havia sido séria.

- Obrigada. - Me disse Alice.

- Pelo que ? - Perguntei.

- Por ir atrás da Bella. Muitas pessoas não teriam vindo,mas você veio,e eu te agradeço de coração.

- Por nada . - Lhe disse,dando um sorriso.

Continuamos esperando,até que Jasper ligou procurando por Alice. Eu lhe assegurei que qualquer novidade que surgisse,eu ligaria pra ela na mesma hora. Então ela foi para universidade,buscar Jasper.

Alguns minutos depois de Alice sair,Ana,a enfermeira me chamou e indicou um quarto,onde Bella estava. Fui pra lá na mesma hora.

Bella estava deitada com a mesma roupa,mas em seu braço havia uma tipóia,seu braço estava quebrado. Sua cabeça estava tombada de lado,e seus cabelos formavam um leque no travesseiro. Talvez um pouco pálida,mas nada que fuja do normal.

Mas acima de tudo,estava do jeito que fazia meu coração palpitar e ficar acelerado,e meu sorriso se abrir de orelha a orelha.

Se antes eu tinha alguma duvida,acho que ela acabou de ir embora. Se um dia eu achei que a odiava,estava totalmente enganado. Realmente, sempre senti algo muito forte por ela,mas agora eu sei o que é.

Me aproximei da cabeceira da cama e sentei na poltrona do lado . Passei as costas da minha mão delicadamente por sua bochecha,tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo dali.

O sentimento forte que eu sentia por ela,era amor. Um amor enorme,incondicional,e que agora eu não tenho medo de assumir. Agora eu sei o que eu quero,e o que tenho que fazer pra conseguir.E principalmente,ao lado de quem eu quero estar.

Bella se mexeu inquieta. No início achei que estava acordando,mas ela só se acomodou,ficando com seu rosto virado para o meu lado.

Então uma coisa impossível aconteceu : ela disse meu nome. Olhei novamente para ver se ela estava acordada,mas ela ainda dormia. Meu coração pareceu dobrar de tamanho,de tão feliz que eu estava.

O que eu quero agora,e pra sempre,é estar ao lado de Isabella Swan.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii leitoras lindas !

｡◕‿◕｡

Como prometido,esse capítulo saiu bem mais rápido ! **=D** E ai,me digam o que acharam ! Como ficou a briga ? E o acidente,e principalmente,esse momento que eu AMEI escrever do Edward ?

Tava na hora dele perceber isso já =p Muito **obrigada **mesmo as pessoas que passaram na minha outra Fic "**Um anjo caído do céu**" e deixaram review,fiquei super feliz '-'

Aguardando a opinião de vocês =D Ah,e queria avisar que a fic já esta próxima de chegar ao fim ''/ Menos de 5 capítulos

**PS**: E aí,agora já viram Eclipse ? Tão de Férias já ?

Sigam-me no **twitter **! CahCarolzinhah =D

* * *

Respondendo aos reviews =D

**Lara Cullen** : Oii amica. Adoro receber reviews grandes ! USAHSAU' Obrigada pelo elogio e valeu por acompanhar a fic , fico muito feliz =D Poxa,não tem cinema? O.O Que pena de você.Só qeria avisar que já tem na net,eu já baixei fazem 4 dias =D Se quiser o link add meu e-mail e eu te passo. A cena do fogo e Gelo sim, é perfeita,assim como todo o filme . Poiis é,Jacob não teve pra onde escapar ! Mas me diga,o que achou desse capítulo ? Seu niver é dia quinze agora né ? Quinta feira ? Não se preocupe que eu postarei no dia e dedicarei o prox capítulo a você =D O prazer é todo meu,e não fique com vergonha de pedir. Beijão

**Dany Cullen :** Oi minha linda ! =DD [aaaaa] super feliz em ver seu comentário aqui de novo ! UASHUASH' Sim,Jacob e Bella vão terminar UASHSAU' Calma aê benhe ! Siim,Edward se preocupou e ao ler esse capítulo deve ter amado hein ? Já vi SIM Eclipse é TUTO SUAHASUH' ah eu gostei das cenas Bella e Jake tbm,sou muito dividida entre eles u.u Realmente,a menina que mais se encaixava ali era a Nessie ! Hum ... o time do Jacob irá ganhar,por causa da ausencia do Ed ''/ Desculpar você pelo que ? ta lok ? UHASUAS' Te mandei um e-mail bí ! =p Beijão S2

**Anne Lima** : Bem vinda então ! =DD Ninguém gosta do Jacob com a Bella mesmo ! UHASUSH' #rejeitado. Dessa vez eu não demorei hein ? Milagre =p Esperando sua opinião sobre esse capítulo flor! Beijão

**BiiaCastro**: Oii xuxu =DD Nossa,momento #bixamá esse seu em querer o Jacob machucado hein ? UASHUAS Mas ele apanhou mesmo u.u Opa,Eclipse foi TUTO ! Vale a pena os empurroes na fila,a demora,as pipocas derubadas ... USAHUSA' Valeu por acompanhar a outra fic,amei demaiis . Opa,adoro reviews grandes ^^ Beijão Biia

**AdRii Masters **: Poxa,Master foi esse seu review ! USAHUAS Adoreiii ! Sim,foi a Renesme que traiu mesmo,como vc viu nesse capítulo... Já terá Bella e Edward no próximo capítulo. UASHSAUSAH' Momento violencia esse pra cima do Jacob ! Tadinho,ninguem gosta dele ( eu gosto YGASYSA ) Mas o Edward não bateu nele,ainda terá chances de fazer isso ;D Na minha sessão quando eu vi Eclipse o povo tava até comportado. Saudades minha e da fic ? Aii que fofa '-' Também estava com saudade dos seus reviews ! Obrigada por acompanhar a outra fic ;D Beijão linda

**Ana Krol** : Opa,o fim tem que ser o melhor sempre USAHSUA' Poxa,espero que você assista Eclipse logo,não irá se arrepender,garanto pra ti ! Postei bem mais rápido dessa vez neah ? =p Espero que mate a curiosidade ! Beijão

**Julia . Miranda** : Oii =) Opa,adoro finais tensos que deixam os leitores na espectativa UHASUSA' Não demorei dessa vez né ? Milagre ! \o O que achou das revelações do Edward desse capitulo ? Se preocupa não,que no proximo capítulo terão varios momentos Edward e Bella . Beijão flor =]

**GabiLautner** : Oee diva =] Poxa não fala assim da Nessie,ela nem sabia que o Jake tava namorando u.u Vidente você hein ? A Bella deu mesmo na cara do Jacob USAHASUH' Hum ... o beijo deles sai capítulo que vem ! Perfeita ? '-' Onts,você que é muito fofa. Obrigada mesmo =) Vê se não some quando a fic acabar,acompanha a outra.É que eu gosto dos seus comentarios ! USAHUASH' Beijoo

**Roosi** :Não fica revolts,logo logo você assiste espero =) Realmente Jake se ferrou USAHASUASH Dessa vez postei BEM mais rápido neah ? ESpero que curta esse capítulo tambem ! Beijão

**Bruhhello** : UASHASU Cara,como tem menina que odeia o Jake G-ZUIS O.O Mas ele entrou numa saia justa mesmo. Opa,espero que você assista Eclipse logo logo,tá muito liindo mesmo '-' Postei mais sim , esperando seu review . Beijoo =]

**Gigismart-chan** : Oee minha diva ! =] USHASUSAH adoro fazer suspense #bixamá ah eu sei que vc ama a fic e a mim tambem ! USAHUASHSA convencida beijos. Hum ... entre uns 2 capítulos eles descobrem ja,a fic ta acabando ''/ Claro que eu vou continuar ! Mandou os deuses embora neah ! adoro ! USAHAUSHA Beijo S2

**L. Potter Cullen** : Não não ! Traiu sim USAHSAU' Se ele nao traisse,o povo ia me dar uma tijolada O.O O que achou desse capítulo ? Beijoo

**Maa Cullen** : obrigada por amar o capítulo '-' Postei bem mais rapído dessa vez neah ? Espero que goste desse tambem ! Beijão flor =]

**SophiaCullenBlack** : Opa,esse eu postei mais rapído ^^ Obrigada por acompanhar minha outra fic florzinha =D Esperando teu proximo review Beijoo =]

**Manu** : Morre não flor ! UASHUA' Muito lindo ? '-' Voce que é simpatica =D Postei rapidinho esse,espero que você tenha curtido Manu ! Beijão

* * *

Beijo para vocês,fiquem com os deuses ;D


	12. A verdade é libertadora,o amor é mágico

**N/A** : Capítulo dedicado a **Lara Cullen** ! Parabéns flor,que você seja muito feliz ! =D

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Minha mente estava confusa. Tentei abrir os olhos,mas o clarão da luz foi muito forte,e os fechei. Tentei abri-los novamente,dessa vez mais devagar e consegui.

De inicio não consegui identificar a onde estava.O quarto tinha cores claras,harmônicas,uma poltrona ao lado,e uma tv de frente a cama onde eu estava.

Tentei me levantar mas isso não foi uma boa ideia. Minha cabeça doeu,e quase tombei de lado. Foi nessa hora que percebi que meu braço direito estava imobilizado.Ótimo,quebrei o braço mais uma vez ... como que eu fiz isso ?

- Bella ? - Chamou uma voz de mulher.

Olhei em volta tentando achar alguém,até que a vi.

- Mãe! - Falei surpresa

Ali na minha frente estava Rene,sorrindo pra mim. A minha querida e amada mãe,que eu não via há praticamente seis meses. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Como era bom vê-la ali na minha frente,eu sinto muita saudade dela.

- Oi minha querida ! - Falou ela me dando um beijo na minha testa.

- Mãe,o que você está fazendo aqui ?

- Bom,Alice me ligou e falou que você estava no hospital e ... - Ela parou de falar,constrangida.

- e então seu lado exagerado veio correndo pra cá ? - completei com um sorriso.

- Isso mesmo . - Falou ela rindo.

Tentei me lembrar mais uma vez do que tinha acontecido... e nada. Melhor perguntar pra Rene.

- Hum... mãe o que aconteceu ? Quer dizer,pra eu vir parar aqui...

- Você não se lembra ?

- Não

- Bom,você quase foi atropelada querida,então bateu a cabeça no chão com muita força e também fraturou o braço. - Explicou ela.

Então consegui me lembrar. Lembrei do jogo de baseball,da briga que tive com Jacob,e que sai chorando pela rua ... mas espera,eu ia realmente ser atropelada,quem me tirou do caminho do carro ?

- Querida,Alice vai entrar e eu vou na cantiga. Volto logo . - Falou Rene me soprando um beijo e saindo pela porta do quarto.

No instante seguinte Alice já estava correndo pro meu lado,se sentando na poltrona.

- Bella ! Nossa,fico tão feliz de te ver acordada ! - Falou ela abrindo um sorriso encantador.

- É bom te ver Alice . - Falei sorrindo,contagiada por sua alegria.

- Sabia que todo mundo ficou preocupado com você ? Sua mãe pegou um avião na hora,Rosalie vem aqui direto comigo,Edward não sai deste quarto,Jacob veio aqui algumas vezes ... - Tagarelava Alice.

- Espera ai ! Como é que é ? - Perguntei chocada.

- O que foi ? - Perguntou ela confusa.

- Como assim Edward não sai deste quarto ?

A expressão de Alice suavisou como se não houvesse nada demais naquilo. Qual será a parte do antigo inimigos mortais ela não entendia ? Por que Alice não sabia sobre minha confusão sentimental em relação a Edward ...

- Bom,Edward só faz lanches rápidos na cantiga,e volta pro quarto.Não sai daqui por nada,aquele lençol e aquele travesseiro foi o hospital que deu pra ele . - Falou ela gesticulando para o lençol e o travesseiro brancos colocados em cima de uma poltrona maior.

- Mas por que ele está fazendo isso ? - Perguntei novamente,sem entender nada.

- Bella você tá mesmo acordada ? - Falou Alice rindo. - Ele que te tirou do caminho do carro !

Então eu me lembrei. Lembrei que a última coisa que vi antes de achar que iria morrer foram um par de olhos verdes. Meu Deus,os olhos eram de Edward !

- Com licença. - Falou uma voz de mulher.

Então entrou uma enfermeira no quarto. Sua pele era de um moreno claro,tinha olhos cor de avelã e cabelos castanhos como os meus. Seu rosto era bonito e calmo.

- Vejo que acordou Bella. Eu sou Ana,sua enfermeira. - Ela se apresentou com um sorriso.

- Prazer em conhece-la .

- Eu vim para medica-lá,então irá dormir. Receio de que a senhorita Brandon terá que vir outra hora. - Falou ela com uma voz suave,enquanto mexia em alguns tubos proximos a mim.

- Tudo bem,até mais Bella. - Se despediu Alice.

Então eu dormi novamente.

Os dois dias seguintes foram da mesma forma. Eu dormia,comia essa comida horrível do hospital,via os mesmos programas... incrivelmente tediante.

Estava com saudade do quarto da faculdade,da comida da escola,do meu notebook ... e do Masen.

A única coisa que melhorava isso aqui era a presença de Alice e de minha mãe todos os dias. Mas havia algo que incomodava : não vi Edward nem uma vez.

Alice havia me dito que ele passava todo tempo aqui,e depois que acordei,suas coisas haviam sumido e ele nunca mais apareceu.O que será que deu nele ? Primeiro passa o tempo todo do meu lado,e depois sair ?

Confesso que fiquei mais irritada com o fato dele ir do que com ele ficar. Estava realmente muito confusa esses dias , mas tempo é o que não falta. Então pensei em várias coisas,incluindo Jacob.

Não estou mais brava com verdade,isso não passou de um mal entendido.Não que eu vá voltar correndo pra seus braços como sua namorada,não é isso.O problema é que nós dois confundimos uma bela amizade com o amor.Não estamos realmente apaixonados,agora vejo que sim eu o amo,mas o mesmo amor que se sente por um irmão.

Vou conversar com ele assim que sair daqui,fui muito dura com que ele . Espero que consiga ser feliz ao lado de Renesme,que é quem ele realmente ama.

Falando em amar ... o modo como eu separei o tipo de sentimentos não me ajudou em nada. Por que para eu concluir que não amava Jacob,tive que admitir que amo Edward. Uma coisa totalmente absurda.

- Bella ? - Chamou Ana. - Só vim avisa-lá que logo logo alguém vira te buscar.

- Já posso ir embora ? - Perguntei um pouco contente demais,fazendo Ana soltar uma risada timida.

- Pode sim.- Então ela saiu do quarto.

Eu esperava que qualquer um fosse me buscar pra me levar de volta pra faculdade,menos Jacob.

- Oi Bella ! - Falou ele dando aquele sorriso de tirar o folego.

- Jake ? - Perguntei surpresa.

- Vim te levar pra faculdade. Vamos ?

Saimos do hospital e seguimos pra faculdade,no Rabbit de Jacob. Hora perfeita pra colocar um assunto em questão.

- Jacob... quero te falar uma coisa . - Disse meio sem jeito.

- Também tenho algo a te dizer,mas eu primeiro. - Falou ele sério.

- Tudo bem .

- Me desculpe Bella. - Falou Jacob. - Me desculpe mesmo,por tudo que eu fiz. Eu sou um idiota,e magoei justo você,a melhor amiga que eu podia achar na minha vida. Quando falaram que você tinha se machucado,eu não sabia o que fazer,estava com vontade de me matar e... - Tagarelou Jacob , estava nervoso.

- Calma Jake ! Tá tudo bem,eu também quero te pedir desculpas.

- Pelo que ? - Perguntou ele confuso.

- Por confundir tudo entre nós. Eu te amo sim,mas não estou apaixonada por você,é mais um amor ... - Comecei a explicar.

- Que um irmão sente pelo outro. - Completou Jacob sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo ! Então você me entende ?

- Claro que sim Bells! Fiquei com medo que você nunca mais me perdoasse,não ia conseguir conviver com isso. Então ... - Falou ele corando um pouco. - estou perdoado ?

- Não precisa nem perguntar seu bobo ! - Falei dando risada e bagunçando seu cabelo.

- Amigos ? - Perguntou ele estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Os melhores amigos. - Eu disse apertando sua mão.

Cheguei a faculdade e fui direto pro dormitório. Alice e Rosalie me esperavam lá.Foram vários abraços e muita conversa. Elas me contaram tudo que rolou nos quatro dias em que eu fiquei no hospital.

O time de Jacob havia ganhado o jogo de baseball,principalmente porque Edward havia saido na hora do intervalo para me procurar,o que me deixou com um sentimento de culpa. Emmett e Rosalie estavam oficialmente namorando e Jacob havia pedido desculpa a elas.

- Você conversou com ele ? - Me perguntou Rosalie.

- Sim,e já estamos amigos. Eu não o amava de verdade,então quero que ele seja feliz com a Renesme. - Expliquei.

- Quando eu crescer eu quero ser calma igual a você Bella ! - Falou Rosalie,fazendo com que eu e Alice caissemos na risada.

Depois de um tempo fiquei deitada no meu quarto. Se eu já não tinha muita coordenação motora com os dois braços,com um só seria mais difícil ainda. Até que Alice entrou no quarto,com sua caixinha de maquiagem e um vestido na mão.Não gostei nada disso.

- Pra que isso Alice? - Perguntei com medo.

- Vou te arrumar,você vai na festa ! - Falou ela sorrindo.

- Festa ? - Perguntei com muito mais medo que antes.

- Claro ! Tem que ter a festa de comemoração pro vencedor do jogo,mas todo mundo vai ... includindo você . - Falou ela naturalmente,enquanto arrumava suas coisas em minha penteadeira.

Eu ainda estava paralisada na cama,em estado de choque. Eu acabei de voltar do hospital,por mais que só meu braço esteja afetado,e ela quer me levar a uma festa ?

- Vamos Bella! Levanta,não tenho o dia todo. - Mandou Alice,me fazendo de boneca mais uma vez.

Faltava meia hora pra festa começar. Alice estava acabando de se arrumar,e eu bem... já estou arrumada. Estou com um vestido de alças cruzadas azul celeste,na altura do joelho,com as costas nuas e uma sapatilha prata. Alice havia colocado algumas mexas do meu cabelo para o alto,formando uma 'cascata" com o restante,e a maquiagem estava simples.

A única coisa que estragava era esse gesso idiota. Tenho que agradecer a Deus por ter uma amiga como Alice.

- Como estou ? - Perguntou Alice,entrando na sala. Nem preciso dizer que estava linda.

Estava com uma blusa tomara que caia prata e uma saia de pregas preta. Seu sapato de salto alto era a coisa mais linda do mundo,e seu cabelo estava totalmente de acordo com a roupa. Além da maquiagem que deixava seus olhos encantadores.

- Acho que Jasper não vai viver depois de te ver ! - Falei brincando.

Alice apenas deu risada,e então fomos pra festa.A faculadade deixava que os alunos arrumassem o ginásio pra algumas festas grandes,como esta.

O ginásio estava transformado num salão incrivel. Luzes piscantes pra todo lado,cartazes,fitas... uma decoração espetacular.Várias mesas com comidas, Erik estava no alto do palco,o Dj. Várias pessoas na pista de dança,curtindo a música que estava bem alta.

Alice acenou pra mim,ia se encontrar com Jasper. Dei um sinal de positivo e assim que ela saiu dali,dei as costas e fui em direção ao jardim em frente ao ginásio.

Quando entrei na faculdade,eu passava uma boa parte do tempo aqui. Fica do lado do estacionamento e do ginásio,tinha uma pequena fonte ao lado,e várias flores ao redor da escada de acesso ao ginásio. Me sentei ali,e fiquei olhando o céu.

Fiquei ali por um bom tempo,olhando cada estrela,o surgimento da lua... até que alguem deu um pigarro.

- Posso olhar as estrelas com você ? - Perguntou.

Então eu olhei,e achei que ia desfalecer. Edward estava com uma camiseta branca social,uma gravata preta no pescoço,um pouco frouxa.A camisa estava pra fora do seu jeans azul claro e seus sapatos também eram sociais. Seu cabelo estava divino,e ele tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Hum...claro. - Foi o máximo que consegui responder.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado. Podia sentir o calor do seu corpo próximo ao meu. É só continuar olhando as estrelas Bella...só isso...

- A noite está bonita hoje não acha ? - Perguntou Edward.

- Claro,aqui é o melhor lugar pra ver as estrelas. - Respondi rápido demais e corei. - quer dizer,eu acho ...

Edward deu uma risadinha baixa,que atraiu minha atenção. É impossivel não ficar olhando pro seu rosto.

- Hoje não é só a noite que está bonita,não é mesmo Bella ?

- Como ? - Perguntei a ele,não havia entendido uma palavra. Estava hipnotizada.

- Você está linda hoje,sem duvida alguma a garota mais bonita da festa. - Falou Edward sério,se aproximando mais de mim e fitando meus olhos.

Preciso dizer que corei ?

- Obrigada ... você também não está nada mal . - Falei. Mal?Ele está um anjo isso sim.

Edward deu uma risada baixa novamente.

- O que é tão engraçado assim Edward ? - Perguntei.

- Tecnicamente,não era pra estarmos aqui. Eunão ganhei o jogo,e você acabou de sair do hospital. Tinhamos que estar em nossos dormitorios... mas estamos aqui. Juntos. - Explicou ele,voltando a olhar as estrelas.

Estremeci pelo modo como ele colocou as palaras,ao falar que estavamos ali juntos.

- Falando em hospital,não te vi lá. - Falei insegura com sua reação.

- Bom,depois que você acordou já tinha companhia o suficiente. Então eu voltei.

- Obrigada por me salvar Edward. - Falei olhando pra ele,que agora virou o rosto e me olhava intensamente.

- Não há de que. - Respondeu ele abrindo um sorriso que me tirou o folego.

Passamos alguns minutos conversando despreocupadamente,até que comecei a ficar com sono. Poxa,acordei umas 8h da manhã hoje.E sem nem perceber,estava com minha cabeça encostada no ombro de Edward.

- Sabe,quem nos olhar da festa,vai ter uma ideia contrária do que está acontecendo. - Falou Edward rindo.

Me levantei na hora de seu ombro. Será que eu queria que as pessoas pensassem que estavamos juntos ? Ou era medo de ficarmos juntos ?

- Está com medo do que as pessoas venham a falar ? - Perguntou Edward.

- Não,estou com medo do que eu possa sentir. - Falei sinceramente.

- E do que exatamente você tem medo de sentir Bella ? - Falou Edward se aproximando mais de mim.

Deus,nossos braços se tocavam,e seu rosto estava a centimetros acima do meu. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto.

- Medo de sentir o que não devia,e acabar magoada. - Continuei falando a verdade. Ele deu um pequeno suspiro,que fez com que eu levantasse a cabeça pra olhar seus olhos. Um erro fatal.

Fiquei presa por aquelas esmeraldas verdes,e é claro,só queria me aproximar mais de seu rosto que já estava tão proximo do meu. Edward se distanciou um pouco e afagou sua mão em minhas bochechas,segurando a ponta do meu queixo,fazendo com que ele ficasse inclinado pro seu rosto.

Meu Deus,meu bom Deus ... nem acredito acredito que estou prestes a beijar esse garoto incrivel,lindo,inteligente e que ... ah meu Deus. Não tenho mais como mentir para mim mesma.O garoto que eu amo e sempre amei.

Mas quais são as chances dele sentir o mesmo por mim?Eu não sou nada comparada a ele,e se isso for verdade,quem irá sair perdendo sou eu.

Pensei em tudo isso num segundo,enquando Edward aproximava seu rosto do meu. Já sentir seu hálito doce... mas eu não posso fazer isso.

- Edward ... eu acho que tenho que ir ... - Falei debilmente virando meu rosto. Pude ouvir o seu suspiro de decepção. Mas a verdade é que eu estava com medo.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado,como estava no começo da conversa. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça,depois se virou pra mim e disse :

- Tudo bem. Tenha bons sonhos Bella.

Apenas assenti e me levantei,subindo as escadas e indo em direção ao ginásio. Mas simplesmente parei. Estava um pouco acima de onde Edward estava,ele ainda podia me ver. Parei entre os arcos de flores que ficam na entrada do jardim.

Por que eu estava fugindo dele ? Se ele não me quisesse,porque iria me salvar e ficar o dia todo no quarto do hospital ? Por que sairia para me procurar se não ligasse pra mim? Eu não estava com medo,só não queria ver a verdade mais uma vez.

Mas sim,eu estou completamente e incondicionalmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Sempre fui,e sempre serei.

Estava prestes a voltar onde Edward estava quando senti um pingo d'água. Começou a ,vai estragar o cabelo que Alice fez .Mas quer saber ? Que se dane.

- Edward ? - Chamei.

Ele estava logo atrás de mim,parecia um modelo num comercial onde cabelo estava chuvendo. Seu cabelo estava molhado,fazendo com que uma mecha grudasse no seu rosto.

- Não vai entrar Bella ? Está chovendo!- Perguntou ele confuso,passando o braço em minha cintura.

- Não!Tudo do que eu preciso está aqui fora Edward.

- Como é que é ? - Perguntou ele me olhando desconfiado.A chuva aumentava cada vez mais,mas eu já tinha me molhado mesmo.

Me virei ficando de frente pra ele , fitando seus olhos.

- Você quer mesmo conversar agora ? - Perguntei dando uma risadinha,então passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

Então Edward passou o braço em minha cintura novamente,fazendo com que meu rosto ficasse próximo do dele. Colocou a mão em meu queixo como anteriormente,mas dessa vez eu me impulsionei para frente,tocando seus lábios com os meus.

Foi... indescrítivel. Edward me olhou e sorriu,depois me puxou de volta e me beijou novamente,entusiasmado. Eu podia sentir que ele me amava,naquele beijo totalmente apaixonado,por ambas as partes.

Eu estava radiante. Morrendo de felicidade,cada fibra do meu corpo estava feliz,eu fervia de amor,e meu coração parecia não caber dentro do peito.

Edward me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido :

- Tenho um segredo pra te contar. Isabella Swan, eu te amo.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá meus amores ! ◕‿◕

Como vocês estão ? Meu Deus,já disse que amo vocês ! USHSAU' Cheguei aos 200 reviews,fiquei muito feliz mesmo !

Aii escrevi esse capítulo gigantesco e na minha opinião fofo HAHA convencida ! Me digam o que vocês acharam do beijo ! Ficou bom ? Aguardando ansiosamente pelos comentários de vocês !

Me digam... o que vocês acham de um Pov Edward desse capítulo ? Se eu chegar a no min. 20 reviews eu até posso fazer =D

Respondendo aos reviews

* * *

**BiiaCastro **: Oii amore =) Opa,edward é tutô UASHAUH' O que achou desse capitulo ? aah o mais fofo =X Espero que tenha gostadoo =) Beijão

**Dany Cullen **: [aaa] Oi amoor ! siiim, o Edward tá gostando dela ! Aii vou chorar pq eu sou emo e me emociono (?) UASHUASH Vc ama ? Poxa,assim eu fico com saber que consigo agradar assim ! principalmente vc ! O carro ia bater na Bella,mas o Ed puxou no ultimo segundo #drama HAHA seu msn nao aparece amor ! manda só o email com espaços que eu preciso te add ! Cara,te acho super fofa beijos . Esperando mesmo seu review ! =DD

**Roosi** : Uii arrasei gata UHSAUAS' Valeu por me seguir no twitter, to te seguindo tbm =) Eclipse tuto . mas me diga, o que achou do capitulooo ? beijao =)

**Sarah **: Nossa,me senti honrada em receber um comentario de quem geralmente nao faz isso ! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo com sua atitude =) Obrigada por sempre ler,e por falar que le. de coração =') Beijão

**Leninhaa' **: Oee sumida ! quanto tempo flor ! opa,já vi eclipse 5 vezes no cinema HAHA O que achou do momento edcat e bela tsunami ? UASHUAS mals pela demora,mas agora eu to bem mais rapida =) beijoo

**Mypallotx3** : é cortaram bastante coisa mesmo ... mas ficou lindo mesmo assim ! HAHA O que achou do capitulo ? =)

**adRii Masters **: Oi flor ! UASHSAUHSA odeia o Jake mesmo u.u aunts ! vaii ter saudade da fic ? mas vc e uma das leitoras q mais me deixa feliz,q comentou na outra fic ão ainda irá me ver muito =) Siim , o que voce achou desse Bella e Edward ? Esperando muito sua opinião ! Beijãão

**L. Potter Cullen **: Obrigadiinha =D O que achou desse ? Beijoos

**Gabi Lautner **: Oii diva =D e ai,o beijo foi perfeito ? gostou ? siim,ta acabando ''/ Obrigadiinha pelo elogio =D Beijão flor

**Gigismart-chan** : Oii meu anjoo HAHA Voce é pop =p UASHASUHSAUSAHASU rashei ! essa campanha aê dude ? HAHA Ah valeu por nao me deixar surtar pensando que tava horrivel ! =X Beijão amoor

**Ana Krol **: amou ? onts, ti fofa '-' E ae,ja viu Eclipse ? O que achou do beijoo deles ? Beijão

**Bruhhello** : USAHUSA Sim,diga que amou pq eu fico hiper feliz ! =D se vc morreu de feliz naquele,e nesse menina ? morre nao ! UASHUAS Esperando o teu review ! Beijoo

**Jessy Moreno** : matou a curiosidade ? UAHUSAH O que achou ? Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena ! Beijão amor ! =)

**Lara Cullen** : Oii amoore ! Parabeeens,muitas felicidades ! Gostou da dedicação e do caítulo ? Fez justo a data do teu niver ? Beijão Lara ! =DD

**Taty . Cullen **: Oii =D Tem que ter pena do Jake msm,ninguem tem USAHUAS Cara, Edward caindo a ficha foi fofo '-' Um super parabens ? Um super obrigada florzinha ! =DDD O que achou desse ? Beijoo

**Manu** : amou ? onts ti fofa '-' HAHA espero que tenha gostado desse tambeem ! =DD

**Natee** : Seja bem vinda flor ! Mesmo ? ai já te adorei ! USHUSA Não,irei termina- la sim ! pena que só faltam 3 capitulos ''/ Nova fã ? meu Deus,me senti pop =p HAHA Obrigada,vc é super simpatica ! espero que tenha gostado desse tambem ! beijão

**Julia . Miranda** : vidente vc ? 'o' pq o Jake e a Bella voltaram a ser amigos ! USAHSUAHSA Edward foi tuto ! HAHA Dessa vez demorei um poquinho mais né ? sorry =( espero que tenha gostado ! Beijoo

**Maa Cullen** : aii que linda ! realmente ama ? obrigada ! tentei não demorar =D Gostou do capitulo ? Beijão

* * *

Até maiis =D


	13. O melhor dia da minha vida Edward Pov

**Edward Pov **

Esse já era o terceiro dia.O terceiro dia em que eu fiquei direto no hospital,esperando Bella abrir os olhos. Por mais que o médico me assegurasse que ela estava e ficaria bem,não conseguia ficar tranquilo.É como se eu tivesse um instinto de tentar protegê-la.

- Edward,tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique aqui hoje ? - Me perguntou Alice pela milésima vez. Eu havia começado uma certa amizade com Alice esses dias.

Ela passava boa parte do tempo aqui no quarto de Bella,quando não estava na faculdade. Eu havia conseguido uma permissão da faculdade para ficar aqui e depois pegar a matéria,então passavamos um bom tempo juntos.

- Alice já disse,tá tudo bem. Existe mais conforto que esse ? - Perguntei brincalhão,batendo no travesseiro que estava sob o pequeno sofá do quarto.O hospital havia disponibilizado pra mim,já que eu estava dormindo aqui.

- Então tá . Até amanhã Edward. - Concordou Alice meio relutante,e depois saiu do quarto.

Agora estávamos só eu e a razão da minha vida no quarto.Já perdi a conta de quantas horas fiquei parado aqui,só olhando para o seu rosto. Mas agora é melhor eu dormir.

Acordei com a luz do sol no meu rosto. Me levantei preguiçosamente como fiz nos dois dias anteriores,mas ao me sentar na poltrona,vi que não éramos só eu e Bella no quarto.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos,um rosto bonito ao todo,um pouco envelhecido talvez. Mas acima de tudo,ela me lembrava alguém,só não sei quem.

A mulher reparou que eu havia acordado e sorriu pra mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward,sou Renee. - Falou ela.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Respondi meio sonolento.

Espera aí,Rene ? Claro,como não percebi antes ? Ela me lembrava a Bella,devia ser sua mãe.

- Café ? - Perguntou Rene,levantando um copo em minha direção.

- Não obrigada,eu vou até a cantina comer alguma coisa. - Falei me levantando. Peguei meu casaco e vesti,para depois ir em direção a cantina.

Pedi um café preto e me sentei em uma mesa. Como é que Rene sabia meu nome ? Bom,alguém do hospital deve ter falado pra ela,ou a Alice. Falando nela,a própria aparecia no corredor.

- Bom dia Edward ! - Alice e sua animação contínua.

- Bom dia Alice.

- Você sabe se a mãe da Bella já chegou ? - Me perguntou.

- Rene está lá no quarto com a Bella,acabou de chegar.

- Ótimo ! Então,assim que você acabar seu café,vamos lá ?

Fiquei um pouco relutante. Eu havia ficado com a Bella porque,bom,eu poderia enganar a mim mesmo dizendo que era porque não queria que ela ficasse sozinha,mas eu sei muito bem o real motivo.

Por que eu a amo. Mas ficar ali naquele quarto,com Alice e sua mãe ? Acho melhor não,ela já vai estar bem acompanhada. Acho que essa é minha deixa.

- Na verdade Alice,acho que vou voltar pra faculdade.

Ela me olhou meio desconfiada,mas não disse nada . Apenas concordou e foi pro quarto de Bella.

Terminei meu café e fui pro estacionamento,entrei no meu Volvo e fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Eu não queria voltar pra faculdade . Tenho mesmo muita coisa pra fazer,por outro lado não queria dar explicações pra todo mundo.

Só tinha um lugar pra onde eu podia ir. Comecei a dirigir na hora,já me sentindo bem . Coloquei Clair de Lune pra tocar e assim se passou a 1h e meia até eu chegar em uma casa em Seattle.A minha casa.

Bati na porta e esperei.Não demorou muito e uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida passou pela porta.

- Edward ! - Falou Esme sorrindo e vindo em minha direção para me abraçar.

- Oi mãe . - Cumprimentei um pouco sufocado com seu abraço.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui ? Não, é melhor entrar e você me conta tudo. - Decidiu Esme,pegando minha mão e entrando dentro de casa.

Bom,essa não era nossa casa definitiva,mas por ora,já bastava. Carlisle estava trabalhando no hospital central de Seattle,e Esme fazia alguns bicos como decoradora.A casa tinha uma cozinha,a sala,dois quartos, dois banheiros e uma garagem.

Esme me levou pra cozinha e eu me sentei na cadeira. Ela estava cozinhando algo...

- Cozinhando o que ?

- Bom,o prato de hoje será arroz,feijão,batata frita e bife. - Respondeu Esme,enquanto cantarolava pela cozinha.

- Meu prato predileto ! - Falei maravilhado.

Depois de almoçar,e repetir duas vezes,deitei no sofá e fiquei conversando com minha mãe. Nunca tivemos segredos na família,também nunca precisei esconder nada dos meus pais,então contei tudo a Esme.

Ela só escutou,ora fazendo uma cara de reprovação ou dando um sorrido de satisfação. Depois que eu contei tudo,incluindo os últimos acontecimentos sobre Bella,perguntei a Esme o que ela achava.

- Bom,sinceramente ? Eu nunca entendi muito bem o motivo para vocês começarem a brigar. Quer dizer,você ficou maravilhado da primeira vez que a viu,e você só tinha 8 anos. - Falou Esme com uma risadinha.

Fiquei um pouco constrangido e não sabia o que dizer. Como explicar toda aquela confusão de forma simples e prática ?

- Eu... eu acho que a amo mãe. - Falei por fim.

Esme me avaliou,surpresa com minhas palavras.É claro que ela não iria esperar que seu filho "rebelde" de 17 anos chegasse em casa e falasse isso. Ainda mais por uma garota que ele achava que odiava desde... os 8 anos.

- Se você a ama,por que fala nisso como se fosse algo errado querido ?

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Edward,se você realmente ama a Bella,não deve ter medo. Faça o que seu coração diz nem que seja uma vez. - Falou Esme sentando ao meu lado e fazendo cafuné em mim.

Era realmente bom estar em casa. Fiquei deitado no sofá com Esme por oras,fizemos até um bolo de chocolate,ou melhor,Esme fez. Estávamos comendo o bolo quando Carlisle chegou. Ele também surpreso com minha presença ali. Ficou visivelmente aliviado ao saber do motivo pelo qual eu estava ali,no mínimo devia achar que eu tinha desistido da faculdade.

Decidi passar a noite no meu antigo quarto. As coisas estavam da mesma forma que eu havia deixado ano passado : meus livros sobre a escrivaninha,meu antigo agasalho do time de baseball jogado na cama e meu ipod na mesinha de centro. Me joguei na cama e tive uma das noites de sono mais tranquilas da minha vida.

Acordei cedo pois queria pegar a matéria atrasada da faculdade. Esme preparou o café da manhã mesmo contra minha vontade,e me fez prometer que iria visitá-la com mais frequencia um milhão de vezes antes de ir embora. Minha mãe é demais.

Cheguei a faculdade cedo,peguei minha matéria atrasada com os professores e deixei no dormitório. Jasper ainda estava em aula,então consegui adiantar praticamente toda a matéria e ele ainda não havia chegado.

Por fim e joguei na cama,esse dever todo está prester a me matar. Mas quando eu estava quase pegando no sono,quando alguém me chamou.

- Edward ? Já chegou ? - Era Jasper.

- No quarto ! - Respondi.

No minuto seguinte Jasper já estava ali,sentado na ponta da cama.

- Você tá legal ? - Perguntou ele meio desconfiado.

- To,só estou cansado. Essa rotina que eu tive no hospital não foi muito saudável . - Respondi ironico.

- Você que quis ficar lá,e falando nisso... Posso saber o porque ?

- Já não basta eu ter achado a Bella e levado ela pra lá ? - Perguntei tentando me safar. Enganar Jasper não é tão fácil quando as outras pessoas,o cara tem um sexto sentido.

- Não,porque eu sei que não é só isso. - Droga,não falei que ele tem um sexto sentido ?

- Jasper eu realmente preciso dormir. Será que não dá pra deixar esse assunto pra outra hora ?

Jasper se levantou e ficou parado na porta. Mas antes de ir embora,ele se virou e disse :

- Só queria te avisar que a Bella já está aqui na faculdade. - E depois disso,foi embora.

Que ótimo,como é que eu vou conseguir dormir agora ? Minha vontade é de ir até o dormitório dela,saber se ela está bem,se precisa de alguma coisa ... Mas eu já fiz demais em passar três dias ao seu lado no hospital,as pessoas começariam a desconfiar.

Então fiquei ali deitado,olhando pro teto por umas duas horas. Até tentei entrar no MSN e falar com a Bells,mas ela não estava lá.Faz tempo que eu não falo com ela,sinto saudade. Ela seria a pessoa perfeita pra eu falar agora.

Até que Jasper me avisou que praticamente toda faculdade iria pra festa no ginásio,comemoração do jogo de baseball,que meu time perdeu. Mas apesar disso,todos iriam,e Jasper insistiu para que eu fosse também. Resolvi ir ,nem que eu ficasse lá só meio minuto e voltasse.

Me arrumei de forma simples,com um jeans azul claro,uma camisa branca social e uma gravata preta. Coloquei um sapato social e fui pro ginásio com Jasper.

Estava todo decorado,com faixas,cartazes,luzes piscantes...Erik de dj,a maioria das pessoas já na pista de danças,outras comendo alguma coisa.

Acenei para Emmett que estava dançando animadamente com Rosalie. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo eles estavam namorando. Também,pessoas mais iguais do que aqueles dois é impossível.

Continuei andando com Jasper até que achamos Alice.A baixinha estava muito bonita essa noite,uma blusa tomara que caia prata , uma saia preta e um belo salto . Jasper praticamente babou ao vê-la.

- Alice!Você está linda ! - Falou ele a abraçando.

- Obrigada amor. - Falou ela dando um beijinho nele.

- E aí Alice ? - Cumprimentei.

- Oi Edward! - Disse ela.

Então pintou aquele clima embaraçoso. Vai me dizer que nunca aconteceu com você,de todos ficarem olhando um ao outro,sem ter assunto para dizer ?

- É... então eu acho que já vou indo.Não estou com clima pra festa mesmo.

Virei de costas e comecei a ir embora,mas Alice me chamou.

- Edward espere ! - Chamou ela.

- Sim Alice ? - Perguntei um pouco impaciente.

- Quer mesmo ir embora? Porque ... a Bella está aqui. - Falou ela dando um sorrisinho.

Como ela sabia que eu ficaria pela Bella ? Como Alice sabia o que dizer para me convencer ?Ela sabe de alguma coisa,mas eu ainda vou descobrir.

Não disse nada a Alice,apenas sorri e sai dali. Mas tenho certeza que ela entendeu que eu iria procura-lá.Andei um pouco pelo salão,mas não encontrei-a.E bem quando eu já estava desistindo,vi alguém sentado nas escadas que ficam entre o jardim e a entrada do ginásio.

Só pode ser ela. Fui até lá devagar,e quase babei quando a vi,acho que agora dá pra entender o lado de Jasper ao ver Alice. Mas ... .Bella estava mais bonita do que nunca.

Usava um vestido azul, com alças cruzadas e uma sapatilha prata. Seu cabelo estava colocado pro alto,caindo por seus ombros. Estava divina,o azul fica perfeito nela.

Ela estava distraída,olhando as estrelas então nem me viu. Dei um pigarro pra chamar sua atenção. Bella olhou na mesma hora e meu coração quase saiu voando pela boca. Eu nasci pra amar essa garota.

- Posso olhar as estrelas com você ? - Foi a melhor frase que consegui formar na hora.

- Hum...claro. - Respondeu ela. Dei um enorme sorriso em resposta e me sentei ao seu lado.

- A noite está bonita hoje não acha ? - Perguntei para quebrar o silencio.

- Claro,aqui é o melhor lugar pra ver as estrelas. - Respondeu Bella com entusiasmo,depois ficou corada e completou - quer dizer,eu acho ...

Não pude conter uma risada baixa. Engraçado como de certo modo não era pra nenhum de nós estarmos aqui. Eu teria ido embora se não fosse Alice,e Bella também não estaria aqui se não fosse ela. Acho que a baixinha obrigou ela a vir e vestiu ela tambem. Tenho que agradecer a Alice depois.

- Hoje não é só a noite que está bonita,não é mesmo Bella ?

- Como ? - Perguntou Bella.Não sei se ela não havia realmente entendido o que eu disse,ou se foi proposital.

- Você está linda hoje,sem duvida alguma a garota mais bonita da festa. - Falei olhando diretamente em seus olhos e me aproximando um pouco mais.

- Obrigada ... você também não está nada mal – Falou Bella corando na hora.

Dei uma risada baixa novamente. Incrível como o destino é ironico. Num certo instante nós nem aguentávamos ficar na mesma sala,e hoje estamos aqui,trocando elogios.

- O que é tão engraçado assim Edward ? - Perguntou Bella.

- Tecnicamente,não era pra estarmos aqui. Eu não ganhei o jogo,e você acabou de sair do hospital. Devíamos estar em nossos dormitorios... mas estamos aqui . Juntos. - Expliquei voltando a olhar as estrelas.

- Falando em hospital,não te vi lá. - Disse ela tentando manter a voz firme,mas pude perceber uma pontada de desapontamento.

- Bom,depois que você acordou já tinha companhia suficiente. Então eu voltei.

- Obrigada por me salvar Edward. - Falou ela,me fazendo virar e encontrar seus olhos. Bella disse aquilo de uma forma tão sincera e emocionada,que minha vontade era de abraça-lá agora.

- Não há de que. - Respondi com um sorriso torto.

Ficamos conversando um pouco despreocupadamente,falando só por falar. Dava pra perceber que Bella estava realmente cansada,e que deveria ter ficado no dormitório ao invés de ter vindo pra cá . Mas eu estava feliz por ela ter vindo.

Conversamos até um certo ponto em que Bella encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro . Isso estava acabando com minha sanidade,mas não a incomodei.

- Sabe,quem nos olhar da festa,vai ter uma ideia contrária do que está acontecendo. - Falei rindo.

Bella se levantou na mesma hora. Acho que não foi uma boa ideia.

- Está com medo do que as pessoas venham a falar ? - Perguntei.

- Não,estou com medo do que eu possa sentir. - Respondeu ela com a voz mais fraca.

Ela estava nervosa. Isso significa que ela sente algo por mim,certo ? Bom,vamos ver isso agora.

- E do que exatamente você tem medo de sentir Bella ? - Perguntei me aproximando mais dela.

Estavamos tão proximos que nossos braços se tocavam e sua cabeça estava um pouco abaixo da minha.

- Medo de sentir o que não devia,e acabar magoada. - Respondeu ela e eu não pude conter um suspiro baixo. Estavamos realmente encrencados.

Então Bella olhou para mim. Fiquei totalmente hipnotizado por aqueles olhos cor de chocolate ali,tão próximos de mim...Afaguei seu rosto com as costas da minha mão,sentindo a textura da sua pele macia. Então segurei delicadamente a ponta do seu queixo com a mão,deixando-o inclinado para mim.

Comecei a aproximar meu rosto do seu,estava tão perto de beijar a garota que amo...mas no último segundo Bella virou seu rosto pro lado e disse :

- Edward ... eu acho que tenho que ir ...

Não pude conter um suspiro . Me sentei ao seu lado novamente,fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça pra me acalmar. Se é isso que ela queria,tudo bem,tenho que aceitar.

- Tudo bem. Tenha bons sonhos Bella. - Falei mais calmo.

Ela se levantou e seguiu em direção ao ginásio,mas quando estava quase entrando,parou nos arcos de flores que ficavam no começo do jardim.

Não entendi o que ela estava fazendo,mas já estava bem confuso. Tinha certeza que ela também sentia algo por mim,mas pelo visto estava totalmente errado. Pelo visto Bella sempre me odiou e assim vai ser,é melhor eu me acostumar com a ideia.

Nem tudo na vida é perfeito,não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. Para melhorar tudo,começou a chover.Ótimo.

Comecei a me levantar,até que reparei que Bella ainda estava parada lá.O que ela estava fazendo ? Comecei a me aproximar dela , ia perguntar se ela estava bem quando ela me chamou.

- Edward ?

Estava do seu lado na mesma hora.A chuva estava fazendo com que o penteado do seu cabelo saisse,deixando-os caídos nos seus ombros. Meu coração quase parou ao vê-la. Era duro saber que você achou a razão da sua vida,mas que ela não era pra ser sua.

- Não vai entrar Bella ? Está chovendo! - Perguntei confuso,passei o braço em sua cintura pronto para empurra-lá pra ela me interrompeu.

- Não!Tudo do que eu preciso está aqui fora Edward. - Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como é que é ? - Perguntei totalmente perdido. Ela não tinha visto que a chuva estava aumentando ? Íamos ficar totalmente encharcados aqui fora.

- Você quer mesmo conversar agora ? - Me perguntou Bella ao mesmo tempo em que ela passava seu braço bom ao redor do meu pescoço. Ela não iria fazer isso ,ou iria ? Pelo que eu havia entendido ela não me amava... mas que se dane.

Passei meu braço em sua cintura,trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do meu. Passei a minha mão delicadamente no seu queixo como fiz antes,e comecei a puxa-lá pra mim. Mas dessa vez Bella se impulsionou,juntando meus lábios com os seus.

Não podia descrever tudo que eu estava sentindo agora.O beijo foi simplesmente magnifico,o melhor da minha vida. Olhei para Bella e sorri,antes de puxa-lá e beija-la de novo,com mais entusiasmo.

Queria que ela sentisse todo o amor que eu tinha por ela,que não tivesse mais duvidas,assim como eu não tinha. Isso estava bom demais pra ser verdade,queria que durasse pra sempre.

Mas primeiro eu tinha que fazer uma coisa. Tenho que fazer com que a garota dos meus sonhos soubesse dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela.

Abracei Bella e susurrei no seu ouvido : Tenho um segredo pra te contar . Isabella Swan, eu te amo.

* * *

**N/A** : **Oi meus amores !** ◕‿◕

Ok ok ... não me matem ! Tenho que me explicar e pedir mil **desculpas** pra vocês !

Bom,como eu sou uma pessoa MUITO sortuda,fiquei sem internet por mais duas semanas ~.~' Então só deu pra postar hoje,que voltou a net.

O sistema de provas da minha escola também mudou,então eu já estou com provas essa semana! Nem deu tempo de respirar.

Então peço realmente que me desculpem garotas =) Mas indo ao capítulo ...

Esse é o **Pov Edward do capítulo anterior**,como vocês podem ver. Só tenho a agradecer **MESMO** a todas vocês que acompanham a fic ! São realmente importantes =')

E aí,o que acharam ? Aguardando o review de vocês ! =D

**PS**: eu queria pedir mais uma vez pra vocês darem uma olhada na minha outra fic " Um anjo caído do céu ". Está no comecinho ainda,ajudem **=)**

* * *

**Sobre os reviews** : Como minha vida tá uma loucura,não vou responder individualmente. Bom,pra variar quero dizer que vocês são SUPER Lindas e divas e que me deixam muito feliz mesmo,com um simples 'gostei'. Realmente amei os reviews do último capítulo,e só tenho a agradecer quem acompanha sempre ! é por isso que a fic existe . Beijão !


	14. Descobrindo a verdade

**N/A **: Hey Girls ! =D

Só alguns avisos antes do capítulo :

Os trechos da múscia são os centrais em itálico. Coloquei um ***** em negrito em todo começo e fim dos trechos das conversas de MSN, que se encontram em itálico também.

**Enjoy =DD**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Acordei com a música Teenage Dream da Katy Perry . Havia mudado o toque do meu celular desde ontem ... Ah ontem ! Já me levantei era domingo,além de não ter aula eu tinha mais de mil motivos para estar radiante.

Comecei a cantarolar pelo quarto,enquanto arrumava a cama e relembrava o resto da minha noite de ontem ...

_**Flashback On**_

- Bella ? Edward ? - Chamou Alice confusa na porta do ginásio.

Edward e eu estávamos de mãos dadas,indo em direção ao ginásio.

- Oi Alice. - Respondi normalmente.

- Vocês beberam muito ponche ? Estão totalmente encharcados ! - Nos repreendeu ela.

- É que Bella foi procurar seu brinco que havia caido,então fui ajudá-la,já que ela esta com o braço assim. Daí começou a chover . - Disse Edward na mesma hora,sem nem alterar o tom da voz. Quem dera eu soubesse mentir assim.

Alice pareceu engolir,mas se não engoliu aquela desculpa,não disse nada. Entramos no ginásio mesmo estando um pouco molhados da chuva . Como se eu tivesse me importando com a chuva.

Eu só conseguia pensar naquelas palavras que faziam meu coração explodir dentro do peito,e meu sorriso se abrir de orelha a orelha .

" _Tenho um segredo pra te contar. Isabella Swan,eu te amo. "_

Alice e Jasper foram dançar,e eu e Edward nos sentamos em uma mesa. Ele fitava meu rosto sem nem piscar,sorrindo também.

- Você estava realmente sendo verdadeiro ? - Perguntei a ele.

- Não poderiam ser ditas palavras mais verdadeiras que aquelas.

E novamente,meu coração entrou naquele frenesi . Toda vez que Edward usava as palavras desse jeito,ou só tocava meu rosto,meu coração trabalhava mais rápido .

- Você gosta de fazer isso é ? - Perguntei com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- O que ? - Perguntou ele confuso.

- Fazer meu coração ficar acelerado.

Edward deu um sorriso e se aproximou de mim . Me abraçou e inclinou sua cabeça,colando seu ouvido abaixo do meu pescoço,ouvindo meu coração.

- Sim,eu gosto de te deixar nervosa. - Respondeu ele,pra então dar um beijo na lateral do meu pescoço e dizer : Minha Bella.

Ficamos ali abraçados por um tempo,apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. No meu caso,estava principalmente caindo a ficha.Não dá pra acreditar que eu estou na festa da faculdade,abraçada com Edward Cullen.

Até que uma hora,Edward se levantou e estendeu sua mão pra mim.

- Vamos dançar ?

- Hm... Edward eu não acho que seja uma boa nã... - Comecei a falar,mas ele me cortou colocando o dedo em meus lábios.

- Tudo depende de quem conduz. - Disse ele com um sorriso torto.

Edward me levou pro meio da pista de dança . Vários casais que antes dançavam animadamente com a música agitada agora diminuiam o ritmo,assim como a música.

Reconheci assim que começou a tocar . Era Teenage Dream . Alice havia passado um dia inteiro cantando ela sem parar,até que eu passei a gostar da música.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

Edward passou os braços em minha cintura,e eu meu braço bom ao redor do seu pescoço. Eu estava realmente com medo de cair,mas sabia que ele estaria ali para me ajudar.

_Before you met me I was alright but  
Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Começamos a nos balançar no ritmo da música,e eu aposto que tinha esquecido até do meu nome.Só conseguia olhar para aquele par de esmeraldas verdes,que me fitavam,acompanhadas de um belo sorriso do garoto que eu amo.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever_

Queria que aquele momento durasse sempre. Essa sem dúvida nenhuma uma das melhores noites de toda minha vida . Mas eu ainda podia fazer algo pra melhora-lá.

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Dei um sorriso a Edward e encostei meus lábios aos seus . Nada se comparava a beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo . - Disse olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Também sempre te amei único amor verdadeiro. - Falou Edward antes de selar nossos lábios mais uma vez.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

A partir daí a noite só melhorou . Dançamos com Alice e Jasper,rindo muito quando Jasper sem querer se desiquilibrou e acabou virando seu copo de ponche em cima de Tania . Ela saiu dando gritos histéricos por ele ter arruinado seu vestido.

Até Edward e Jacob estavam conversando . Eles deram risadas juntos várias vezes durante a festa,uma coisa que antigamente eu pagaria pra ver.

Por fim Erik encerrou as músicas,e aos poucos todos começaram a ir embora.

_**Flashback Off**_

Só como tudo que é bom dura pouco,a festa acabou,mas minha felicidade continua . Acabei de arrumar meu quarto e fui procurar algo pra comer,quando achei Alice deitada no sofá com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça.

Não pude segurar uma gargalhada.

- Já acordada Aliçinha ? - Perguntei,usando o apelido que ela tinha quando era criança,e sempre odiou.

- Ha-ha ! Muito engraçado Bellinha . - Respondeu ela,devolvendo o mesmo trocadilho.

Peguei uma maçã e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

- Dor de cabeça ? - Perguntei enquanto mordia a maçã.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto...minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento ! - Falou Alice. - Mas valeu a pena.

- Muito a pena . - Ressaltei a ela,dando um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Pois é,eu acho que tenho uma amiga igual a você ... mas não podia ser ela na festa . Estava se divertindo!Já pensou ? Que coisa mais impossível não é mesmo ? Só posso ter te confundido ! - Debochou Alice.

- Ok ok pergunte o que quiser ! - Falei já me rendendo.

- Não ! Vou deixar o interrogatório pra mais tarde . Preciso voltar pra cama agora . - Comentou Alice se levantando e indo pro seu quarto . Mas antes de entrar ela parou.

- Mas você e o Masen estavam uma fofura juntos ! - Disse ela do seu jeito de sempre,batendo palmas.

Mas espera aí. O que ela disse ?

- Desculpa,mas o que você disse Alice ?

- Hm... acho que eu disse que você e o Edward estavam lindos.Não foi ?

- Sim mas ... você chamou ele de Masen . - Falei arqueando as sombrancelhas . Alice estava com aquela cara de quem aprontou.

- Ah foi ? Acho que devo ter me enganado ... ou não . Até mais tarde Bellinha .

Fiquei paralisada no sofá,sem mover um músculo se quer. Meu sangue parecia ter congelado nas minhas veias,e de uma hora pra outra eu entendi o comportamento estranho de Alice .

Eu não posso ter entendido isso certo,ou posso ? Levantei em um átimo e corri pro meu o notebook e entrei nos arquivos da faculdade.

O diretor só me passou essa informação porque sabe que eu sou de inteira confiança,e eu também prometi nunca usar se fosse desnecessário . Mas essa era uma exceção . Abri a página de ' alunos e corpo docente da universidade ' .

Mas... não conseguia digitar o nome.Só um nome Bella,calma.A verdade é que eu estava com medo, tremendo pra ser mais precisa . .Pela primeira vez medo de estar certa.

Fui no campo de busca e digitei : ' Edward Cullen ' .

Alguns resultados a mais apareceram,mas o que realmente me importava estava lá.Respirei fundo e abri . Uma página com seus dados apareceram,só que não precisei lê-la inteira.O que eu precisava estava no começo.

Um pequeno texto,com uma foto sua ao lado :

" Edward Masen Cullen, filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen . Cursando o último ano da universidade . Matriculado nesta unidade desde 2008 . "

Não é possível.Não posso acreditar que o Edward e o Masen são na verdade a mesma pessoa.O que só torna o Edward mais perfeito . Mas ... por que ele não me contou seu nome antes ?

Será que havia algum motivo para que ele não quisesse que eu descobrisse quem ele é ? Algo no seu passado ? Será que tudo que ele me dizia era mentira ?

Não sei as respostas dessas perguntas,mas se tem uma coisa que eu odeio,é que mintam pra mim.

Entrei no MSN e esperei o Masen entrar.Nós tinhamos muito o que conversar hoje .

**Edward Pov**

Acordei cedo . Na verdade,acho que nem dormi.A festa acabou por volta das 2 horas da manhã,mas não consegui pegar no sono . Toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos,o rosto de Bella vinha a minha mente.

Isabella Swan,meu único amor,para todo sempre se depender de mim.

A noite de ontem simplesmente inesquecível. Acho que nunca me diverti tanto em pouco tempo antes.Já estou quase amigo de Jacob Black ainda por cima.É eu sei,inacreditável.

Ontem eu e ele conversamos bastante,dando boas risadas, Talvez minha inimizade com Jacob pudesse ficar só no campo de baseball.Só que havia uma coisa que ele tinha dito que tinha me deixado incomodado e não consegui esquecer.

Estávamos falando sobre as garotas e ele disse : 'A Bells tá incrivel' . Não sei se foi eu que entendi errado,pela música alta, ou não.Só sei que não consigo esquecer . Quer dizer,qual é a possibilidade da Bella ser a Bells ?

Se bem que eu nunca perguntei o real nome da Bells...e ela pode ser qualquer pessoa do campus ... Mas isso não é hora de pensar nisso. Estou louco pra ver as fotos da festa de ontem.

Entrei no site da escola e fui direto no link das fotos. Todas ficaram muito boas,todo mundo se divertiu muito . Mas 2 em particular foram minhas favoritas : na primeira,estamos eu,Bella,Alice e Jasper. Jasper olhava com cara de bobo pra Alice,eu olhava com a mesma cara pra Bella,enquanto as duas conversavam.

Na segunda estamos eu e Bella dançando.A foto ficou muito boa,e eu coloquei no meu plano de fundo. Queria lembrar daquela noite pra sempre .

Estava tão empolgado olhando as fotos,que esqueci que estava On no MSN . Até que alguém me chamou.

_*** **"Bells diz :_

_ Masen !_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Hey Bells ! Quanto tempo_

_Bells diz :_

_Tudo bem ?_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Ótimo,e com você ? " *****  
_

Quase não acreditei que era a Bells. Fiquei realmente feliz com isso, Fazia muito tempo que não nos falávamos.

_*** **"Bells diz :_

_Também . Mas,eu quero te perguntar uma coisa._

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Até duas._

_Bells diz :_

_Edward,é você ? " *****  
_

Eu achava que ela iria me perguntar qualquer,qualquer coisa menos isso. Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo,ao mesmo tempo que várias coisas vieram a minha mente.

O modo comom Alice ficou surpresa no dia em que briguei com Jacob,e eu disse meu nome inteiro a ela.O modo estranho que ela agia as vezes depois disso,que piorou quando estávamos no hospital.A noite de ontem,quando ela me disse que Bella estava lá com um olhar penetrante,tendo certeza que eu iria atrás dela.

Alice sabia quem eu era. Ela sabia praticamente o tempo todo,e isso só faria sentido se uma coisa fosse verdade. Se a Bella e a Bells fossem a mesma pessoa.

_*** **"Bells diz :_

_Pode _por favor me responder ? " *****

Só poderia responder com uma coisa .

_** *** "Sr . Masen diz :_

_Bella ? ! " *****  
_

Agora foi a vez dela ficar em silencio. Um silencio inquietante e que estava me deixando louco.

_*** **" Bells diz :_

_Eu não acredito nisso._

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Então é você mesmo Bella ?_

_Bells diz :_

_Sim Edward . Mas como isso é possível ? " *****  
_

Sorri maravilhado . Eu estava um pouco confuso com a mera conhecidência,mas estava mais do que feliz por ela existir. Isso só deixava a _minha _Bella mais perfeita.

_***** " Sr . Masen diz :_

_Certeza eu não tenho,mas que Alice está envolvida,ela está ._

_Bells diz :_

_Foi por ela que eu descobri . Ela não me disse,mas deixou no ar._

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Então devemos agradecer a ela ? Porque eu fiquei realmente feliz com isso._

_Bells diz :_

_Antes de formar um pensamento coerente,eu preciso saber uma coisa. Por que não me contou que era você antes ?_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_O mesmo pra você. Bella na época em que começamos a conversar,nós nos odiavamos. Você seria a última pessoa que eu pensaria que era a Bells ._

_Bells diz :_

_Faz sentido... mas mesmo depois,por que não me disse seu nome ? Há algo sobre você que eu não podia saber ? " *****  
_

Lá estava ela sendo aquela criaturinha impossível mais uma vez. Ela sempre tinha que ter motivo pra desconfiar de mim ?

_** *** " Sr . Masen diz :_

_Já te disse Bella ! Na época eu nunca cogitaria colocar você nisso,e se você soubesse quem eu era,pararia de falar comigo._

_Bells diz :_

_Talvez,mas eu não gosto que mintam pra mim Edward._

_Sr. Masen diz :_

_Como eu poderia estar mentindo para você,se eu nem sabia quem você era ?_

_Bells diz :_

_Está fugindo do assunto ?_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_É impressão minha ou você está com saudade das nossas brigas ? Era pra você estar feliz com isso" *****  
_

Eu estou realmente confuso com essa conversa. Quer dizer,ao invés de procurar motivos inexplicáveis,ela podia só ficar feliz né ?

_** * **" Bells diz :_

_Você está agindo igual agia antigamente ! E quem disse que eu não estou feliz ?_

_Sr. Masen diz :_

_Não é o que parece. Você parece estar desapontada._

_Bells diz :_

_Quer parar de supor as coisas ? Não está acertando nada,só jogando a culpa para cima de mim._

_Sr . Masen :_

_Que culpa ? E tecnicamente,foi você quem me adicionou . " *****  
_

Acho que não foi uma boa ideia lembra-lá desse último fato,porque em sua proxima mensagem,Bella parecia estar furiosa.

_***** " Bells diz :_

_Me desculpe por isso então ! Não sabia que você não queria desperdiçar seu precioso tempo comigo Edward !_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Bella ! Calma ok ? Por que estamos brigando hein ? Ontem mesmo nós estavamos apaixonados não é ?_

_Bells diz :_

_Pois é,se você vai sempre agir assim,talvez isso tenha sido um erro. _" *****

Essa frase dela doeu mais do que se arrancassem meu coração.Não podia acreditar que ela estava me dizendo que me amar havia sido um erro.

_***** " Sr . Masen diz :_

_Isso é preconceito da sua parte . Você sabe quem eu sou de verdade,não menti em nenhuma vez em que falamos por MSN,mesmo sem saber que era você ._

_Bells diz :_

_Que garantias eu tenho disso ?_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Tenho que te lembrar do dia em que eu te contei que o Jacob te traía ? Era verdade não era ? E mesmo assim você duvidou de mim,como está fazendo agora ._

_Bells diz :_

_É ... eu tenho que pensar a respeito. " *****  
_

Meu peito doía. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava acabando comigo,sem nem mesmo termos começado . Não vou perde-lá sem lutar.

_***** " Sr . Masen diz :_

_Está me dizendo adeus Bella ? É isso ? Depois de tudo que eu te disse,depois de tudo que eu passei,do amor que tenho guardado por você. Depois de todo esse tempo,você está me deixando ?_

_Bells diz :_

_Só estou dizendo que preciso de um tempo pra colocar a cabeça em ordem ._

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Ok,tenha o tempo que quiser.Só quero que saiba,que eu nunca menti e nem mentirei pra você.E que ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida,por causa de você. Mas se você quer assim,seja feliz Isabella . "** ***  
_

Não esperei por uma resposta do MSN na hora,tombando a cabeça nas mãos e passando as mãos no cabelo freneticamente.

Se eu teria um futuro com a Isabella , só o tempo irá dizer. Porque agora ela também terá que provar que eu posso confiar nela.

* * *

**N/A :** Olá meus amores ! *** - ***

Esse demorou um poquinho mesmo,mas é que as provas tão fogo.E pra melhorar,ainda to concorrendo pra bolsa no Colégio Etapa,aí já viu né ?

Mas indo ao que interessa ...

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo garotas ! Terá mais um e o epígolo só =( Avisando desde já que sentirei muitas saudades de todas vocês !

Mas esses dois não tem jeito né ? Amei escrever esse capítulo e esse final foi bem feito pra Bella u.u HAHA

Espero que vocês tenham gostado !

**PS** : Vocês poderiam mandar alguns micos junto com os reviews ? é pra contribuir com minha outra fic. Obrigada desde já ;D

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews** :

**Lara Cullen **: Olá minha linda =D Perfeita a visão do Edward ? Ai menina,já disse que você me deixa sem jeito - Q ASUHSA Nem me fale em internet,ainda darei uma tijolada na minha . Valeu pelo boa sorte ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo !

**Roosi** : Oii *** - *** Você que é mega fofa . Bom,descobriram nesse ! =X Gostou ? Beijo

**Ana Krol **: Gostou tanto assim Ana ? Ai que linda ^ ^ Bom,me desculpe pela demora ... espero que o capítulo tenha compensado !

**L . Potter Cullen** : * o * Mesmo ? ! Que fofa ! HAHA Obrigada pelo review !

**Jessy Moreno :** Tava sem pc ? É noiz que voa bruxão ! HAHA Lindo ? aah você que é linda Q Pois é,descobriram nesse capítulo ! e aí,gostou ? Beijoo

**adRii Masters **: Oi minha linda ! =DD Ficou bom assim ? aah muito obrigada mesmo ! Também te amo e amo muito seus comentários ! MESMO ! Gostou desse capítulo ? Beijão

**Biia Castro **: Oi amiguinha de neopet ! UASHUSA Ainda roubarei a Ash - QQ USAHUSA Mas indo ao que interessa ... quis passar essa coisa fofa entre o Edward e a mãe dele,bom que funcionou =D Gostou desse ?

**Nessinha** : Oii =) Não tem que se desculpar não,eu sei como é se perder numa fic =) Gostou mesmo ? [ aa ] fico super feliz com isso ! O que achou desse capítulo revelação ?

**Gigismart - chan** : E a vencedora é ... Gigi ! Com o maior review da historia ! USAHUASHUSA Caraca , que review linds * o * É,nossas internet são um saco ! Pareceu mesmo o que o Edward pensaria ? [aa] que lindo ! UASHUASH Quero a Esme pra mim QQ Eu ri imaginando a cara do seu irmão ! USHAUS Bom,eles descobriram nesse capítulo - a vá - E sim,nos proximos terão mais conversas ! Te amo linda ! ( l )

**Karol Rodrigues** : Oii =D Você já tinha comentado antes ? Hm.. não abandonei a fic não amore ! é que eu ando sem tempo mesmo,mas não irei abandona-la ! fiquei mesmo muito feliz de voce gostar tanto assim da fic, te achei muito fofa ! Só tenho a agradecer viu ? E aí,o capítulo demorou mas compensou ? Beijo

**Raiza Pattz** : Oii Raiza =DD HAHA Pode deixar,mas não serão muitos capitulos mais ... só mais 2 =( Espero que goste desse ! Beijãoo !

**Bruhhello** : Oii Bruh * - * Jura que pareceu uma coisa que o Edward pensaria mesmo ? [aa] ganhei meu dia ! =DD Desculpe a demora . Beijoo

**Angela** : Oii Ang =DD Olha a intimidade HAHA Mesmo que você gostou tanto assim ? Fico muito feliz,de verdade ! Gostou desse flor ?

* * *

Espero vocês no próximo capítulo** ;D**


	15. Um final mais que feliz

**Bella Pov**

Eu sou uma idiota.A pessoa mais burra do mundo.É inacreditável a capacidade que eu tenho de sempre estragar tudo,quando as coisas estão praticamente perfeitas.

Sempre foi assim. Mesmo na época que eu morava com Renee,sempre errando e errando ... e sempre saindo a mais prejudicada na história.

Minha mãe . As vezes penso em como sua vida seria se eu não existisse. Ela não passaria por tantos problemas,com toda certeza. Principalmente em relação do Phil... mas não,eu não quero pensar nisso. Seria como pegar aquele buraco já existente em meu peito e dobrar seu tamanho.

Desliguei o notebook , admito, arrazada . Tentei digitar algo antes que Edward saísse,mas ele não deixou.O magoei,tenho certeza disso. Magoei a nós dois de uma só vez.

Coloquei um dvd pra fingir que estava assistindo,assim,quem sabe eu consiga despistar Alice. Me sentei na cama e fiquei olhando pra tela da televisão,sem ver realmente nada . Fiquei assim até que o filme acabou,sem poder segurar algumas lágrimas.

É,ficar triste não é o meu forte.

Foi quando eu estava tirando o dvd que Alice passou pelo quarto.Já estava de saída,pela suas roupas,mas algo em minha expressão deve tê-la assustado,porque ela se sentou na cama e me analisou.

- Bella qual é o problema ?

- Hm ... nada Alice,não é nada . - Respondi tentando deixar a voz o menos tremula o possível.

- Eu te conheço melhor que você mesma. Bella ,fala logo o que está acontecendo.

Já estava começando a formular mais uma resposta que não valeria de nada,quando joguei nos braços de Alice e chorei.

Chorei pela saudade que sentia da minha mãe,chorei pela burrice que havia feito,chorei pensando em cada erro que havia cometido.

Até que uma hora fiquei mais calma e falei tudo a Alice . Eu estava acumulando várias e várias coisas,tentando parecer bem,mas não estava. Aos olhos dos outros eu era a Isabella Swan,a garota mais organizada e politicamente perfeita da faculdade.

Mas a verdade é que eu só sou mais uma garota,com seus traumas e medos,procurando seu espaço no mundo.

- Bella,fique calma querida ! Não é tudo culpa sua,você sabe muito bem disso não sabe ? - Me falou Alice.

- Mas ... Alice ! Eu não estou suportando mais !Esse acontecimento com o Edward foi o máximo que eu podia aguentar . Quer dizer,achei que com ele tudo melhoraria e ... - Tentei explicar,limpando a garganta para não cair em lágrimas novamente.

- Eu odeio te ver chorando sabia ? Pode parar com isso ,não vai fazer você e o Edward voltarem. Você precisa falar com ele. - Aconselhou ela.

- Mas Alice ele não deve querer me ver nem pintada de ouro ! Eu o magoei , eu sou uma idiota ...

- Pode parando Isabella ! Eu vou fazer algo,afinal de contas,eu sabia e não te disse antes.Não se preocupe. Eis o que você vai fazer : tomar um banho,chorar mais o que tiver que chorar,trocar de roupa e colocar um sorriso no rosto . - Mandou Alice.

- Só isso ? - Perguntei esboçando um sorriso fraco.

- Por enquanto . Depois que eu voltar veremos como vai ficar a sua situação.

Fiz o que Alice havia dito. Ela era realmente um presente de Deus na minha vida. Depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa me senti realmente melhor. Pensei bastante também.

Por mais que eu tenha passado por problemas na vida,não posso desistir.O jeito agora é arrumar a situação da melhor forma que der.E há outra coisa que eu tenho que fazer.

Eu tenho que falar com Edward.E tem que ser agora.

Sai do quarto e fui direto para o corredor onde ficava o dormitório de Edward e Jasper. Meu coração batia muito forte,e minhas mãos suavam. Boa Isabella.

Bati na porta. Esperei um pouco, até Jasper apareceu do lado de fora.

- Ah! Oi Bella.

- Oi Jazz . - Cumprimentei.

- Desculpe a surpresa,mas é que eu não esperava te ver por aqui. - Falou ele sem graça .

- Não foi nada . Hm ... eu poderia falar com o Edward ?

- Ele saiu há uma meia hora atrás Bella. - Anunciou Jasper,e senti parte do meu coração sendo esmagado. Será que ele não queria nem olhar na minha cara ?

- Ah... tudo bem ... A gente se vê Jasper. - E sai praticamente correndo dali.

Fui pro dormitório e me joguei na cama . Ai meu Deus,o que eu faço agora ? Quer dizer, se Edward não quiser mais olhar na minha cara,acho que terei me de acostumar com a ideia.

Não é certo ter uma relação com alguém,se a pessoa não te ama . Se bem que,nas condições de hoje,nem isso ele iria aceitar.

Tenho que me distrair,é isso. Hoje haveria uma palestra do professor Molina na sala 37,sobre os principais influentes na história dos livros.É a minha chance.

Arrumei rapidamente minha bolsa,com um caderno,minha carteira e meu estojo.A aula começaria em 15 minutos,então não chegaria atrasada.

Enquanto ia pra sala de aula,dei uma olhada por aí,pra ver se encontrava Alice . Onde será que a baixinha havia se metido ?

Me sentei na primeira carteira,e fiquei esperando o professor chegar.A palestra foi boa . Consegui me interessar de verdade,já que alguns dos livros que eu tenho foram citados como principais influentes.

Até argumentei sobre alguns com o professor . Acho que ele ficou feliz por alguém se interessar tanto por sua palestra. Após uma hora,acabou.

Comecei a guardar minhas coisas devagar,não estava com pressa mesmo.

Mas foi quando já estava colocando a bolsa nos ombros e indo embora,que alguém me cutucou.

Virei para trás e ali estava ele. Com todo o seu esplendor e beleza,bem na minha frente,me fitando com seus olhos concentrados.

- Edward ? - Falei mais como um sussuro.

- Oi Bella .

- O q-que você está fazendo aqui ? - Perguntei controlando mais a voz.

- O mesmo que você,assistindo a palestra. - Respondeu ele.

- Ah... que bom . Então,acho que já vou. - Falei rapidamente,pronta pra ir embora.

É eu sei,sou uma covarde. Mas ao vê-lo ali na minha frente,todo o discurso que eu tinha preparado na minha mente simplesmente se esvaiu.É uma reação automatica pela situação de nervoso.

Só que Edward não me deixou ir,me segurando pelo braço.

- Bella,você não quer ir embora quer ? - Perguntou ele sondando meus olhos novamente.

- Considerando que eu não tenho nada a falar,sim eu quero. - Respondi me soltando do seu braço.

- Então vai continuar me tratando dessa forma ? Já não bastou ontem ? - Indagou ele com a expressão severa.

- Edward eu não quero falar com você agora ! Será que dá pra me deixar ir embora ? - Perguntei levantando um pouco a voz.

- Então vai ser assim Isabella ?

- Com toda certeza . Tchau . - Disse rapidamente,pegando minha bolsa e me afastando dali.

Dei uma última olhada em Edward só para ter certeza. Ele podia dizer que estava bravo,mas sua expressão estava triste. Droga ,por que eu não controlo minha lingua ?

Voltei a onde ele estava.

- Será que nós podemos conversar ? Por favor ? - Pediu Edward.

- Ok me desculpe,é o nervosismo. Mas aqui ? - Perguntei em duvida.

- Não me importo onde,terá uma palestra daqui a pouco novamente . Mas eu preciso mesmo falar com você .

- Tudo bem . - Concordei colocando minha bolsa novamente na cadeira.

- Sobre ontem ... - Edward começou a falar,mas eu o interrompi.

- Te magoei muito ? - Perguntei a ele.

- Isso depende. Aquela foi sua palavra final,ou pensou melhor a respeito ?

- Sim quer dizer,me arrependo de ter agido daquele jeito com você.Mas você sabe melhor que ninguém como eu faço as coisas por impulso. - Argumentei dando um risinho nersovo.

- E posso saber qual foi a sua conclusão depois de pensar ? - É,ele não estava pra rodeios.

- Me desculpa ? - Pedi a ele.

Ele podia querer parecer irritado e calmo,mas o sorriso torto que eu tanto amo apareceu no seu rosto por um momento,e o brilho do seu olhar começava a voltar.

- Eu sempre te desculparei,tenho certeza disso. Mas por que você não confiou em mim Bella ? Olhe nos meus olhos e veja que eu não estou mentindo pra você .

Assim que ele disse,eu o fiz. Olhei para seus olhos verdes,e eles estavam calmos como o oceano em dia de maré baixa. Ele estava sendo sincero o tempo todo . Eu sou a errada mais uma vez.

**Edward Pov**

- Estou errada mais uma vez .Será que é errado me desculpar mais uma vez ? - Me falou ela,com a voz mais triste.

Eu podia ficar bravo com ela,odiar suas atitudes impulsivas,não lhe dirigir mais nenhuma palavra... mas a verdade é que não tem jeito. Nunca conseguirei ficar afastado de Isabella.

- Pare de se desculpar,já aceitei . Mas Bella,posso saber qual é o real motivo para que você não confie em mim ?

Essa era a prova de que eu precisava. Estava falando com Alice até antes da palestra,ela havia me procurado,aflita com Bella. Me contou coisas que eu não sabia a seu respeito,como por exemplo alguns problemas pelos quais ela passou.

O fato de que ela ainda se sente culpada pela fratura que o pai dela tem na perna esquerda,porque ele foi atingido por um carro ao voltar pra casa deles,pegar um brinquedo dela.O fato de que ela se culpa por ver a mãe triste estando longe dela,mas é o melhor que consegue fazer.

Mas principalmente pelo golpe que sua mãe sofreu há 3 anos atrás. Ela havia se casado novamente,com um cara chamado Philipi . Ele era legal a principio,mas um dia,Bella aceitou ir ao cinema com Alice,e quando ela voltou pra casa sua mãe estava no chão desmaiada,e a maioria das coisas de valor da casa haviam sumido.

O cara bateu na mãe dela e levou quase tudo delas,um cara em quem ela confiava plenamente. Bella praticamente convenceu a mãe a aceitar se casar com ele,quando Renee estava indecisa. Por isso ela tem problemas em confiar nos outros.

- É que... ah Edward ! Eu tenho medo de confiar muito nas pessoas,e acabar me desapontando. Confie em mim,não seria a primeira vez,e da última... minha mãe saiu muito prejudicada. - Falou Bella piscando muito os olhos. Estava chorando.

Abracei-a,feliz por saber que agora ela também confiava em mim. Havia me dito a verdade,era disso que eu precisava.

Ficamos ali por um tempo,enquanto Bella encharcava minha camisa. Esperei um pouco,e por fim ela se acalmou.

- Me desculpe por isso. - Disse ela corando.

- Como estamos nos sentindo culpados hoje não ? - Disse mais brincalhão.

- Então... como é que nós ficamos ? - Me perguntou ela.

- Me diga você.Tem certeza de que pode confiar em mim ?

- Claro que sim ! Não sei nem porque duvidei disso mas ... - Ela começou a olhar em volta,e de repente seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

Olhei a sala tentando entender.Já estava quase cheia para a próxima palestra. Podia ver Jéssica e Tania num canto,olhando diretamente pra mim e Bella. Ninguém merece.

- Bella ? - Chamei sua atenção.

- Já sei o que fazer para que você nunca mais duvide da minha capacidade de confiar em você. - Afirmou ela,dando um sorriso deslumbrante.

- E o que seria ? - Perguntei curioso.

- Isso. - Falou Isabella.

Então,sem mais nem menos,ela me abraçou e me beijou . Bem ali,na frente de todos.

Confesso que fiquei bastante surpreso,logo ela que se importava com o que os outros pensavam mas ... acho que posso deixar isso pra lá.

- Isso basta pra você ? - Sussurou ela no meu ouvido.

- Ainda não. - Respondi no mesmo tom,enquanto a arrastava pra frente da sala,fazendo Isabella ficar mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Edward o que você está fazendo ? - Perguntou Tania em um tom de deboche,fazendo com que as pessoas que não estavam olhando,olhassem.

- Você já vai ver Tania,seja educada ao menos uma vez. - Respondi sendo curto e grosso com ela.Já estava na hora dela entender que eu não gosto,e nunca gostei dela.

Mas voltando ao que interessa ...deixei Isabella a minha frente e me ajoelhei. Ela me fitava com aquelas iris chocolate sem nem piscar.

Então recitei um poema de Carlos Drummond de Andrade,que por mim,ele escreveu sabendo que um dia Isabella nasceria para preencher meu coração.

_As sem-razões do amor_

_Eu te amo porque te amo,  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabes sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga._

_Amor é dado de graça,  
é semeado no vento,  
na cachoeira, no eclipse.  
Amor foge a dicionários  
e a regulamentos vários._

_Eu te amo porque não amo  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,  
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
feliz e forte em si mesmo.  
_

Recitei o poema de forma calma e olhando nos olhos de Bella. Ela chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo . Meu coração se encheu de alegria.

Me levantei e entrelacei meus dedos aos seus.

Percebi que todos na sala nos olhavam,e quando eu acabei,a maioria bateu palmas. Percebi que ali,nos assistindo, também estavam Alice,Jasper,Rosalie e Emmett.

A baixinha batia palmas e sorria,Jasper abraçado com ela. Rosalie estava de mãos dadas com Emmett,sorrindo para nós. Emmett me dava algumas dicas sutis do tipo 'anda logo Edward,beija ela ! '.

- Gostou,meu amor ? - Perguntei a Bella carinhosamente.

- É uma das coisas mais bonitas que alguém já fez por mim . Eu te amo . - Declarou Bella,enquanto eu tirava uma lágrima de sua bochecha.

- Então você gostaria de namorar comigo ?

Não foi preciso de nenhuma palavra. Foi só sentir seus braços ao meu redor,e me acomodar ao seu corpo pequeno,que eu estava em casa. Eu estava em paz,no meu refúgio feliz,para todo sempre.

* * *

**N/A** : Olá meus amores ! ❤

Então... esse é o útlimo capítulo D: Postarei só um Epílogo...e depois,fim.

Já vou logo dizendo que vou sentir **MUITAS** saudades de todas vocês,de seus reviews, que foram os melhores de todos.

Obrigada a todas aquelas que me apoiaram desde o começo,aquelas que acompanham a pouco tempo,aquelas que leem mas não comentam... Enfim,só tenho a agradecer . Porque sem vocês,essa fic não seria nada =')

Pra aquelas que querem continuar me 'vendo' , podem acompanhar a outra fic. ;D

Mas indo ao capítulo ... O que vocês acharam ? Quero saber a opinião sincera mesmo de todas hein ? Eu confesso que amei escreve - lo x)

**E principalmente **: O que vocês acharam da fic toda ? Foi boa,regular,podia ter mais disso ou aquilo ... Enfim,conto com a colaboração de vocês !

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

**Ana Krol : **Oi amore ! Muito obrigada mesmo,você que acompanhou a fic desde o comecinho * - * O que achou do final ? Beijão !

**Gabih Lautner **: Bella é desconfiada mesmo,mas depois desse deu pra sacar o porque né ? x) Onts ti fofa ! Eu também não quero que acabe,porque meninas como você,que me deixaram muito feliz por estar lendo ! Obrigadão linda =') O que achou do final ?

**BiiaCastro** : Oii linda ! *** - *** HAHAHA eu ri do Bella toda cheirosa ! Mas deu pra entender porque ela era assim né ? Onts , Edward é um nindo QQ SAUHASU' Amooor muito obrigada mesmo por todos seus reviews viu ? Te amo ! Gostou do finaal ?

**Lara Cullen** : Oii minha linda =) Obrigada mesmo pela força com a Bolsa de Estudos viu ? Resultado sai semana que vem já . HAHAHA Toma Tania Q Pois é , Bella é bobinha mesmo,mas fazer o que ! Você foi a pessoa que mais mandou micos,obrigada ! Ok,seus comentários foram tipo,uns dos melhores pra mim,então você já sabe ne? Te adoro *** - * ** Gostou do final ?

**adRii Masters** : Oi minha fofa =DD Bella deu mancada mesmo,mas ja consertou x) Ok lá vou eu dizer o que você já sabe : sempre gostei muito dos seus comentarios,então você é uma das garotas que eu mais gostei de responder. Obrigada Adri . Gostou do final ? Beijão !

**Karol Rodrigues** : Oii Kah =] É,não estava mesmo lembrada de ti nos comentarios. Bem vinda atrasado x) Onts que fofa ! Mas terá esse e mais um ! E a outra fic já está la no meu perfil, um anjo caido do céu. Dá uma olhada ? * - * Gostou do capítulo final ? Beijão !

**MELHOR QUE VC** : Olá querida,tudo bem com você ? Sabe eu achei seu review super interessante,e também quero te falar umas coisas, 'gatinha' . Primeiro : Eu adimiro mesmo quem sabe opinar com fundamentos,e principalmente deixar claro quem é. Se identificou com algo ? Mera conhecidencia. Segundo : Ironico você dizer que eu não sei escrever,mas é você quem não sabe o que é o Colégio Etapa.E com certeza,eles me ensinaram bem mais que colocar virgulas,a ser educada também.Não quer ir lá aprender ? Terceiro : Eu não sei escrever ? Muito Obrigada ! e não direi que te amo,afinal,você nem consegue comentar com seu proprio nome ;D

**Gigismart-chan** : Sim,esse foi o maior review da história ! UASHASUHSA' Tragam o premio a vencedora ! \o HAHAHAHA eu ri do seu comentario,me lembrou meu professor de matematica. Mas você está certissima,mas por esse capitulo,deu pra ver que ela tinha motivos né ? UASHUSAHSA Apelido carinhoso esse seu pra Tania hein ? Aii amor sim,esse é o ultimo.O maximo que minha criatividade me permitiu u.u Mas se eu pensar em escrever algo mais,você sabera ;D Obrigada por todos seus comentários viu linda ? Te amo !

**Bruhhello :** Oii Bruh =) Sutilesa é o sobrenome da Alice Q Mas sem elas eles ainda estariam sem saber . Booa Alice \o Gostou mesmo ? Onts que fofa. Quero agradecer desde já a todos os teus comentarios viu ? Amei eles ! Gostou do final ? Beijão . PS : vou acabar de ler sua fic essa semana =)

**Jessy Moreno** : Olá minha linda =] Bella lerda como sempre UASHASUHSA' eu ri . Sim,ja esta acabando .-. Só mais um mesmo,não tem mais o que escrever . Obrigada por todos os seus comentarios viu ? Gostou do final ? Beijão

**mypallotx3** : UAHSUAHSAUSAHSA eu ri ! Mas é bem isso mesmo, Bella du mal,fazer um homem desses sofrer HAHA Gostou do final ?** * - ***

**Manu** : Fic perfeita ? Opa,leitora perfeita então ! =) Pelo menos a briga já foi né ? x) Gostou do capitulo final flor ? Beijão !

**Roosi** : Fofoleti do seu core ? HAHA Então Oii Fofolete do meu core também ! Ah nesse capítulo já deu pra entender porque ela era assim ! Cara,obrigada mesmo por acompanhar a fic desde o começo. Beijão !

**RaizaPattz **: Oii linda =) Todo mundo concordou com uma coisa : a bella é tapada UAHAUSHSAUSHA' Decisão unanime ! Obrigada pelos comenarios viu ? ;D Gostou do final ?

**Angela **: Olá minha diva ! Filha de um suricate UASHUSAHSAUHSAUSA MORRI Aii eu tambem sentirei saudade de leitoras fofas igual a voce ! Obrigadão MESMO ! Gostou desse ?

**Dudu** : Nessas horas você fica esperto né ? RUM UASHAS' Eu fiquei 'brava' mas eu gostei de você ter gostado da história,confesso x) Mas não vai ficar convencido hein? UASHAS' Beijo

* * *

Até o proximo capítulo ! ❤


	16. Epílogo

**N/A** : Enfim chegamos ao final ... mas as coisas nunca acabam realmente,acabam ? ;D

* * *

- Ai Alice,vai com calma ! - Reclamei pela milésima vez.

- Não reclama não Bella,se você saisse desse notebook ficaria bem mais fácil ! Para nós duas. - Falou ela.

Alice estava arrumando meu cabelo,já ia fazer uma hora.Não posso reclamar porque se tratando de moda e visuais ela é a melhor e sempre será ... mas as vezes eu queria fugir disso tudo.

O ritual de se arrumar . Ela já havia separado minha roupa,me maquiado e agora estava finalizando o meu cabelo.O problema é que eu não quero sair do MSN porque... bem,porque estou falando com Edward . Essa é a simples e perfeita realidade.

_" Sr . Masen diz :_

_Não está pronta ainda ?_

_Bells diz :_

_Está reclamando é ? Não reclama porque quem vai sair ganhando é você !_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Pois é ... fale obrigado a Alice por mim kkkk_

_Bells diz :_

_Poxa que engraçado você hein ? xD "_

- Pronto ! - Declarou Alice,batendo palmas e me virando de frente para o espelho. Meu único pensamento na primeira vez em que me olhei foi : Alice faz milagres.

Eu estava com uma maquiagem leve,mas que já fez toda a diferença. Meu cabelo estava solto,com cachos perfeitos formados a partir dos ombros e algumas mechas presas.O vestido que Alice tinha escolhido era azul,tomara que caia,com uma faixa branca na cintura.

Alice estava com um vestido prata com detalhes vermelhos e seu penteado de sempre.Únicamente linda.

- É uma pena que tenhamos que colocar aquela beca amarela horrível,estamos lindas ! - Falou Alice.

- Pois é... falando nelas,você pegou a minha também ? - Perguntei.

- Claro,estão no meu quarto. Eu vou buscar pra que a gente saia logo,enquanto isso vê se larga o Edward ! - Falou ela num tom brincalhão,me dando uma piscadela.

Dei risada e voltei minha atenção ao notebook.

_" Sr . Masen diz :_

_Bella ?_

_Bells diz :_

_Estou pronta finalmente ! E tenho que ir,antes que Alice venha até aqui me buscar ._

_Sr. Masen diz :_

_Estou ansioso pra ver como você ficou ... Só não esquece de uma coisa ?_

_Bells diz :_

_Do que ?_

_Sr . Masen diz :_

_Que eu te amo_

_Bells diz :_

_Também te amo minha vida,até daqui a pouco "_

Digitei isso e já sai do MSN na hora. Eu bem sabia,por experiencia prórpria,que se não saísse logo,ficaria ali falando com Edward por horas.

Desliguei tudo e fui até onde Alice estava me esperando com nossas horríveis becas amarelas e seguimos em direção ao ginásio. Hoje era o grande dia.O dia em que haveria muita festa e comemoração,afinal,estavamos nos formando.

Depois de anos,tinhamos finalmente acabado. Agora era cada um seguir a carreira que escolheu e seguir em frente.

Logo na entrada do ginásio já nos deparamos com uma fila. Todos a estavam sendo direcionados aos seus lugares,indicados pelo Sr. Molina.Não fiquei nervosa porque já sabia onde iria me sentar.

É incrível os favores que Edward consegue com as mulheres da secretaría.

- Senhorita Swan . - Disse o Sr . Molina .

- Olá professor. - Respondi sorrindo.

- Você se sentará ali na quarta fileira,ao lado do Sr . Cullen . - Me indicou ele.

Fui até a cadeira o mais calma possível,rezando para não estar muito ridicula naquele traje amarelo. Acenei para Angela que estava algumas fileiras a frente e voltei minha atenção para onde estava indo,abrindo um enorme sorriso.

A poucos metros de mim estava o garoto mais perfeito do mundo. Nem aquela roupa amarela conseguia diminuir sua incrível beleza.

Edward sorria para mim,como se eu fosse a coisa mais bonita do seu mundo. Me sentei ao meu lado e ele pegou minha mão,dando um beijo nela.

- Oi – Falei a ele,corando.

- Oi meu amor. Você está linda.

- Por favor eu estou horrível nessa roupa amarela ! - Reclamei a ele.

- Você não tem noção da imagem que tem. - Retrucou ele discordando de mim e me dando um beijo singelo nos lábios.

Aguardamos mais um pouco,a cerimônia prestes a começar.A oradora de todas as turmas por unanimidade seria Jessica. Acho que dessa vez seu jeito veio a calhar,falar era com ela mesma.

- Silencio por favor. - Pediu a Srta Williams, nossa diretora.

- Obrigado pela presença de todos,pais,alunos... todo nosso corpo docente.É com muito orgulho e satisfação que estamos hoje encerrando um longo período de esforços e conquistas...Gostaria de passar a palavra agora a oradora da turma . - Continuou ela,recebendo uma salva de palmas.

Alguns instantes depois Jessica subiu ao palco. Estava respirando fundo e falando palavras baixinho,até que exibiu um enorme sorriso e começou seu discurso.

- Primeiramente...Olá a todos. - Cumprimentou ela sorrindo. - Estamos finalmente aqui. Depois de dias e dias de sofrimento e preocupação,de reclamações e nervosismo... finalmente chegamos ao final.O fim não seria bem a palavra certa,já que ainda temos toda uma vida pela frente,então vamos chamar isso de começo.

O projetor de slides atrás de Jessica foi ligado,onde se passavam fotos de todo mundo,em diversas ocasiões.

- Agora é a hora de seguirmos em frente no que escolhemos e batalhar por isso.Não aceitar um não como resposta e persistir até que ele vire um futuro próspero. Conseguir alcançar todos nossos objetivos,descobrir novos caminhos,ter várias ideias e quem sabe,se apaixonar de verdade. - Comentou ela dando uma pequena risada.

Enquanto Jessica falava,fotos de uma festa em particular começaram a passar.O dia em que Edward e eu nos beijamos pela primeira vez.Já tinham passado fotos de Alice e Jasper,Rosalie e Emmett...e bem na hora em que Jessica disse 'apaixonar' uma foto minha e de Edward passou no telão.

Hoje era um dia muito especial. Além de ser o dia em que iamos finalmente nos formar,fazia exatamente um ano desde que eu e Edward estamo sjuntos. Um ano de namoro.

Olhei para Edward e vi que ele me fitava intensamente . Sorri para ele,recebendo aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amo como resposta.

Jessica acabou seu discurso,a diretora falou mais um pouco,alguns videos foram exibidos e foi isso. Fim da faculdade,hora de comemorar.

Seguimos em direção ao salão de festas alugado ao lado da Instituição,deixando nossas roupas amarelas numa sala.

Assim que olhei para Edward rindo de algo que Jasper disse meu queixo caiu. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca. Com o traje social,a camisa branca pra fora da calça e a gravata preta um pouco frouxa. Precisei me lembrar de como se respira.

Até que ele virou pra mim e ficou me fitando. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas na hora. Edward passou as mãos no cabelo e veio em minha direção.

- Você faz ideia do quão linda você está ? - Me perguntou enquanto encostava seus lábios nos meus.

- Não sei mas sinto que irei ter trabalho com as garotas olhando pra você hoje. - Respondi num tom brincalhão.

Estávamos indo para o salão de festas quando alguém me para trás e quase não acreditei em quem estava ali.

- Mãe !

- Parabéns querida ! - Falou ela me dando um abraço.

- Nossa mas ... como ? Você não avisou que vinha ! - Reclamei,mas estava muito feliz em vê-la aqui.

- Não podia estragar a surpresa não é mesmo ? - Falou ela rindo.

- Mãe eu queria te apresentar o ... - Comecei a falar,até que me dei conta de que Edward não estava mais ali. Pra onde é que ele foi ?

- Vamos logo pro salão Bella ! - Chamou Alice,que já havia cumprimentado Renee enquanto eu procurava Edward.

Fomos pro salão rindo e conversando,na maior parte,Alice contando as novidades para minha mãe. Quando chegarmos lá,fiquei surpresa.O comite da Faculdade tinha se superado,este ano a decoração estava realmente incrivel.

Faixas e cartazes por todo lado,balões,uma pista de dança enorme,a mesa do Dj... estava tudo maravilhoso e cheio de gente.

- Puxa vocês sabem mesmo como dar uma festa ! - Comentou minha mãe num tom mais alto que a música.

- Está tudo formidável ! Mas espera...aquilo não é ali... Bom,até mais meninas ! - Falou Alice indo embora.É claro,ela é do comite que organizou tudo isso aqui,se tiver um copo fora do lugar ela vai arrumar.

- E então,como estão as coisas em Phoenix ? - Perguntei a minha mãe,enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Ótimas querida ! Ah,Phill me pediu para se desculpar,ele teve um jogo de ultima hora e não pode vir. - Explicou minha mãe.É,Phill e o baseball.

- Sem problemas. - Respondi simplesmente.

Olhei em volta mais uma vez pra ver se conseguia localizar Edward... e nada .

- Bella ? Posso falar uma coisa com você ? - Me perguntou minha mãe.

- Claro.O que é ?

- Bom,ainda não estou convencida de que Forks é realmente o melhor lugar para você começar a sua carreira e ... - Começou ela,mas eu já havia ouvido toda essa conversa semana passada.E esse é um assunto do qual eu não quero tratar agora.

O problema é que eu realmente quero ir pra Forks . Minha mãe vai entender...é só que talvez,indo trabalhar no escritório de Advocacia que Charlie irá abrir,eu fique longe de Edward . Seus pais não sabem ao certo se vão se mudar ou não,então ele não tem como saber.

Um assunto que eu tentei evitar ao máximo durante toda a semana,mas acho que hoje isso será inevitável.

Desviei o olhar pensando numa forma de evitar o assunto,mas vejo Edward vindo na minha direção . Bem na hora.

- Ahn mãe...podemos falar sobre isso depois ? Obrigada,já volto ! - Falei saindo dali antes mesmo de uma resposta da parte dela.

Corri em sua direção,Edward sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.

- Me desculpe sumir assim do nada,queria te avisar mas você não estava mais lá. - Disse ele.

- Ahn ... tudo á que podemos ir um pouco mais pra lá ? Minha mãe está aqui. - Falei enquanto arrastava-o dali.

- Espera ... sua mãe ? - Perguntou ele surpreso.

- É,ela veio de surpresa.

- Conhecidencia ... porque,meus pais estão aqui. - Disse Edward.

Naquele momento senti meu coração pesar. Seus pais estavam aqui . Não é medo de conhece-los,é só que eles devem dar a resposta final a Edward hoje e ... Deus,eu nem quero imaginar o que vou fazer se ela for do tipo " Ei filho,arrume as malas,vamos nos mudar ! "

- Bella... você está bem ? - Perguntou ele.

- Já perguntou a eles se vocês vão se mudar ? - Perguntei na lata.

-Eu preferia fazer isso com você do meu lado. - Respondeu Edward simplesmente.

- Mas e se... ah Edward ! E se vocês forem pra longe ? - Perguntei não escondendo mais minha aflição.

- Não seja boba,eu sempre vou estar do seu lado.Não importa como,ficaremos juntos. - Disse ele com tanta certeza e confiança que meus olhos se encheram de agua.

Quem dera tudo na vida fosse tão fácil assim,basta acreditar e pronto,esta feito.

- Então vamos. - Disse enquanto me ajeitava.

Seus pais não estavam muito longe dali,e eram exatamente como Edward descrevera. Esme era linda,tinha um rosto em formato de coração,daquele jeito que faz com que seja amavel. E Carlisle não poderia ser considerado um pai de família,de tão bonito e jovial que era.

- Mãe,pai,essa é Bella. Bella... esses são meus pais. - Nos apresentou Edward.

- Bella ! É um prazer conhece-la ! - Disse Esme me dando um abraço.

Depois de um tempo conversando,eu já gostava dos pais de Edward . Ambos eram simpáticos e conversavam comigo como se eu já fosse da familia . Chamei Renee para se juntar a mesa,assim já conhecia Edward tambem. Estava tudo indo as mil maravilhas,até que a hora chegou.

- Hm... então pai,já decidiu se vai aceitar o emprego no hospital de Oregon ? - Perguntou Edward.

Senti a atmosfera do ar divertida e descontraída mudar pra séria,entrando num assunto delicado.

- Bem,parece que o hospital de Port Angeles não precisa mais dos meus serviços... então irei aceitar a proposta de lá hoje. - Disse Carlisle.

Na mesma hora senti minhas forças se esvaindo,meu sorriso se desfazendo aos poucos e meu coração pesando mais do que eu consigo suportar . Edward iria embora,ficaria longe de mim.

- Com licença. - Falei,ao mesmo tempo que me levantava e ia em direção ao banheiro. Tinham algumas garotas da minha turma lá dentro,mas não dei importancia a isso.

Só respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar. As lágrimas já se formavam nos meus olhos,só com a ideia de vê-lo partir. Mas o que eu posso fazer ? Se é pra lá que ele vai,tenho que seguir com a minha vida.

Voltei a mesa e me comportei o mais normal possível,sem deixar minhas emoções transparecerem muito. Edward havia me dado um olhar preocupado,mas acenei pra ele e continuei a conversar.

( ... )

O tempo passou rápido. Dancei com Alice,demos boas risadas com Emmett e Rosalie e simplesmente aproveitamos.Já era o fim da festa,a música ainda tocando,marcando uma noite inesquecível a todos.

Estávamos numa mesa ao lado do bar, eu, Edward,Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, quando os pais de Edward vieram até nós.

- Bom,acho que já vamos. - Anunciou Carlisle .

- Boa noite garotos ! - Falou Esme sorrindo.

- Boa noite Esme,foi um prazer te conhecer . - Disse a ela lhe dando um abraço.

- Eu também querida ! Fico feliz que meu filho tenha encontrado alguém tão especial como você .

Depois que os pais de Edward e minha mãe foram embora,puxei Alice para um canto e lhe contei a situação.

- Mas então ele vai simplesmente embora ? - Me perguntou ela.

- O que se pode fazer Alice ? - Falei dando um suspiro tristonho.

- Não se esqueça que eu vou estar em Seattle,estarei na sua casa quando você me chamar em 2 minutos ! - Disse ela sorrindo.

É por isso que eu amo Alice. Sempre a melhor,em todos os momentos.

- Bom,eu acho que já vou pro dormitório. - Disse a ela.

- Quer que eu vá ? - Me perguntou insegura. Eu sabia que ela queria ficar com Jasper,e não queria estragar seu momento.

- Não se preocupe. Ainda vamos nos ver amanhã certo ?

- Então até mais tarde .

Fui para o dormitório e me joguei na cama,tirando só os sapatos. E fiquei ali,perdida em pensamentos.

O que se pode fazer,quando o inevitável acontece ? Quantas lágrimas se pode derramar por algo que de qualquer maneira vai acontecer ? Como conseguir curar um coração que já se rompe de ansiedade ?

Perguntas e mais perguntas das quais as respostas eu não sei. Só sei que se ele tiver mesmo que ir,e isso tiver de acontecer assim será. Temos que fazer o melhor pra nossas vidas,por mais que a razão e a emoção não estejam do mesmo lado.

Tinha colocado Romeu e Julieta no Dvd,e já estava quase deitando pra assistir quando bateram na porta. Será que Alice já esta voltando ?

Coloquei minhas pantufas e fui abrir a porta,ficando surpresa. Não era Alice,era Edward . Ele estava com cara de quem havia corrido pra chegar até aqui,com a mesma roupa de antes,menos a gravata.

- Edward ?

- Alice me contou que você tinha vindo embora. Por que não me disse ? - Perguntou ele.

- Eu só... queria ficar sozinha.

- Você está triste desde que Carlisle contou que vai pro Hospital de Oregon,não minta pra mim. - Disse ele com um olhar acusador.

- Como você queria que eu estivesse ? Feliz ? - Disse irônica.

- Ok erro meu. Mas eu quero conversar com você Bella.E te dar uma noticia. - Disse ele aos poucos,um sorriso crescendo no seu rosto.

- O que foi ? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Primeiro quero que você entenda uma coisa. - Disse ele respirando fundo,para depois continuar. - Você é e sempre será a mulher da minha vida,não importa o que aconteça,ao seu lado é o meulugar. E não, eu não vou pra lugar nenhum,porque não posso viver sem meu coração.

Eu olhava emocionada para Edward,que havia chegado mais perto de mim e colocado a mão no lugar onde fica meu coração.

- Porque meu coração agora é só seu meu amor. - Terminou ele me dando um beijo singelo nos lábios.

- Está me dizendo que vai pra Forks ? - Perguntei com minha voz subindo várias oitavas.

- Sim ! - Disse ele dando aquele sorriso que eu tanto amo,e me pegando em seus braços.

Eu chorava de alegria,enquanto Edward me olhava e sorria.

- Meu Deus,eu estou tão feliz ! - Disse a ele.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro Bella.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro Edward,meu único amor para sempre. - Disse sorrindo,enquanto Edward me beijava mais uma vez.

- Já disse que amei esse vestido ? - Comentou ele divertido.

- Sim,ele trará boas lembranças ! -Disse rindo.

- Pronta pra passar a eternidade do meu lado ? - Perguntou ele,acariciando meu rosto.

- Pronta como nunca estarei. Eu te amo.

- Também te amo,minha vida.

Essa foi apenas uma noite,um dos momentos,uma pequena peça do quebra cabeça da vida,que passei ao lado de Edward. E se há uma coisa que eu posso te garantir com toda a certeza,é que felicidade não resume tudo que eu sinto agora. Mas para que se contentar com pouco,quando eu ainda tenho uma vida interira pela frente ? Uma vida não,uma vida com Edward.

* * *

**N/A** : Oi meus amores !

Bem,esse é o final ! O final que demorou mas... está aí ! Não tenho palavras para descrever tudo o que vocês trouxeram de bom para mim,e nem a felicidade que causaram. Eu simplesmente amei postar essa fic,e contei sempre com o apoio de vocês . Só quero agradecer mais uma vez por terem me ajudado,porque isso foi algo sem comparação para mim.

Vou sentir muita saudade da presença de vocês,por isso queria anunciar que minha outra fic será reiniciada,e eu agradeceria a quem a acompanhasse.

Espero que tenham gostado do epilogo,e de toda a fic. Muito obrigada a todas,e segue abaixo os agradecimentos !

_**Obrigado a todos que colocaram a história em favoritos =)**_

adRii Marsters , Aila Suiane , Ana Krol , Barbara RTP , Beatriz Castro , Biia04, Boneka Cullen , Bruhhello , Bruna Beck , CahBigaiski , carolshuxa , Cinthia Sepulveda , Cuca Dama , mary potter , ferpbiagi Gabi Pattinson, GabiLautner , Gigismart-chan , HMSanches , Isa moon , Isabella Cullen4598 , Jessy Moreno , kika cullen , klapaucius , La Noite , Laine159 , Lanna Cullen , Lara Cullen - sz , Layra Cullen , Leninhaa' , maandypattz , MaryAnn - BR , Twilight , Myleninhahs2 , mypallotx3 , Nana Godoy , Natalocas , Nathalia.k , nessinha , Nessinha Cullen , Nicaele , ninna2208 , Philipa , Priis Cullen , Renata B e C , roosi , SiCamaron , Sylvie Louvain e Vanessa Dark

**_Obrigado a todos que colocaram a história em alert =)_**

Amy Stream , Ana Krol , Anna , S. Cullen , Ariana Terra , Beatriz Castro , Bruna Beck , Cacau1005 , CahBigaiski , celia20 , Cinthia Sepulveda , DeniseBelle26 , GabiLautner , gby00 , Gigismart-chan , Hithi , HMSanches , Jessy Moreno , Juliie S. Uchiha , Kiaraa , Leninhaa' , Loly-ise12 , LUu Pattinson , MaryAnn - BR , Nanami Hafner , nessinha , Nessinha Cullen , Nicaele , Ruiva , SophiaCullenBlack , TT Salvatore Potter Black , Vanessa Dark , Vic P. e Zatari

_**E MUITO OBRIGADO A TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE COMENTARAM **_! S2

* * *

_Espero vê - las em breve ! Não se esqueçam de mim hein ? =P_

**_Carol ^~^_**


End file.
